I LOVE YOU, MY FANS
by UiSoo
Summary: EXO adalah idol grup yang sangat digilai oleh para yeoja. Kyungsoo hanya seorang fangirl biasa yang sangat menyukai idolanya. Hingga akhirnya sebuah kebetulan membuat kehidupan Kyungsoo berubah! KaiSoo HanSoo ChanBaek GS.
1. Chapter 1

_**I LOVE YOU, MY FANS**_

 **Cast :**

 **Kim Jong In**

 **Do Kyungsoo**

 **Lu Han**

 **Krystal**

 **Support Cast :**

 **Other member EXO**

 **Genre : Romance, little comedy, school life, GS**

 **Length : PG-17 Chapter**

 **Hai readers ^^ ane kenalin ane fanboy nya KIM JONGIN, UiSoo imnida. Ane baru belajar nulis ep ep, mian kalo bahasa ato ceritanya sangat tidak nyambung ato aneh. Mian juga kalo banyak typo, sebenernya ini bukan ep ep GS, cuma ane rubah aja biar readers pada suka. Akhir kata, WASALAM ^^  
**

 ***Kyungsoo POV**

Aku berdesakan dengan para yeoja yang akan melihat konser idola mereka. Hari ini ada acara Penghargaan Musik di salah satu stasiun televisi di Korea. Tak hanya satu Idol yang ada di acara itu, ada 12 artis mungkin. Aku adalah salah satu fans dari boyband terkenal yang debut 4 tahun lalu, EXO. Aku resmi menjadi anggota fans, kemana pun EXO pergi aku dan beberapa EXO L pasti ada di sana.

" Kyung, kajja kita bergabung dengan EXO L di sana! " ajak Baekhyun, sahabat ku yang juga seorang EXO L.

" Kajja ! " aku pun mengikuti Yong Ae pergi.

Ternyata banyak juga para EXO L yang ada di sana. Mereka membawa lightstick, dan beberapa tulisan dengan nama member EXO. " Kapan EXO akan mulai tampil? " tanya ku pada salah satu EXO L di sana yang juga teman ku.

" Mungkin segmen ke 5, mereka akan menampilkan Dubstep Dance mereka..! Kyaaa~ Aku tidak sabar " jawabnya.

Setelah menunggu beberapa lama acara pun dimulai. Dimulai dengan penampilan dari GOT7 boyband dari JYP ent, lalu diikuti oleh penmpilan dari boyband dan girlband lain. MC mulai mengumumkan beberapa penghargaan untuk boyband dan girlband.

" Ya! Kenapa EXO tidak mendapatkan penghargaan? " gerutu ku.

" Ya! Sabarlah, masih banyak penghargaan dan EXO pasti memenangkannya. " jawab Baekhyun. Beberapa saat kemudian terdengar intro lagu dari EXO.

" Ya! Ya! Itu intro lagu Lightsaber ! " teriak ku. Beberapa EXOL lain juga mulai berteriak. " EXO! EXO! EXO! EXO! " teriak mereka sambil menggoyangkan lightstick. Lalu di layar muncul wajah member EXO satu-persatu.

" Kai! " teriak ku, bias ku di EXO adalah Kai. Dia seorang dancing machine di EXO, gerakan dancenya sangat hebat. Dia tampan meskipun kulitnya tidak putih seperti orang Korea kebanyakan. Para EXOL terus berteriak memanggil nama EXO, akhirnya satu persatu member EXO pun keluar. Aku dan EXOfans lain berteriak lebih kencang lagi memanggil bias masing-masing. Mulai dari Chen, Xiumin, Lay, Suho, Kris, Tao, , Chanyeol, Sehun, Luhan dan terakhir adalah KAI..!

" Wah, dia tampan sekali Baek.. " kata ku sambil terus memperhatikan Kai.

" Yak! Chanyeol oppa lebih tampan dari Kai mu "jawab Baekhyun.

" Ishh.. " aku pun memandang wajah Kai lagi. Mereka akhirnya mengatur posisi, terdengar suara intro dari lagu Call Me Baby. Para fans semakin berteriak kencang. Mereka pun memberikan penampilan yang terbaik. Mata ku tak lepas dari Kai. Dance Kai memang hebat tak salah aku memilihnya menjadi bias.

 **Kyungsoo POV End**

EXO pun selesai memuaskan penggemarnya dengan lagu-lagu andalan mereka. Mereka segera menuju backstage untuk menunggu giliran lagi. Mereka masuk ke dalam ruangan tunggu. Kai melepaskan jaket kulit yang dipakainya. Keringatnya banyak sekali.

" Aigoo~ Kalian dengar teriakan para yeoja itu? Benar-benar, daebak.. ! Bagaimana mereka bisa berteriak sangat kencang seperti itu " kata Chen sambil mengipas-kipaskan tangan.

" Aku rasa mereka mempunyai stok suara yang cukup banyak di rumahnya. Suara mereka tidak akan pernah habis meskipun berteriak seperti itu " jawab Chanyeol diikuti tawa dari member EXO lain. Kai duduk di pojokan, dia melihat layar ponselnya.

 _ **From : Krystal**_

 _ **Kai-ah.. Mianhae aku tidak bisa melihat penampilan mu malam ini, ada pekerjaan yang harus ku selesaikan. Jeongmal mianhae.. tampilkan yang terbaik untuk konser hari ini, eoh? Hwaiting~ ^^**_

Kai menghembuskan nafasnya, dia sedikit kecewa karena yeoja yang disukainya tidak datang. Jung Soo Jung atau yang biasa dipanggil Krystal adalah sahabat Kai dari kecil. Krystal anak dari desainer terkenal di Korea dan dia bekerja sebagai model. Kai menyukai Krystal dari lama, namun dia belum menyatakan perasaannya pada Krystal karena Krystal menyukai namja lain dan namja itu adalah teman Kai sendiri Luhan.

" Kai-ah.. Kau lelah? " tanya Luhan tiba-tiba membuyarkan lamunan Kai.

" Ani.. Wae? " Kai balik bertanya.

" Wajahmu terlihat lelah.. Beristirahatlah sebentar.. " jawab Luhan.

" Kau tidak usah sok perhatian Hyung.. " Kai menepis tangan Luhan yang ada di pundaknya, lalu pergi meninggalkan Luhan. Kris yang melihat hal itu mendekati Luhan, " Biarkan saja dia, mungkin dia lelah karena seharian ini kita banyak kegiatan " kata Kris menenangkan, Luhan hanya menghela nafas sambil melihat Kai.

MC mengumumkan siapa yang menjadi boyband terbaik.

" Dan pemenangnya adalah.. EXO ! " kata MC yang disambut dengan teriakan dan tepuk tangan dari para EXO L termasuk Kyungsoo.

" Kyaaa~ Daebak..! " teriak Kyungsoo.

" Apa aku bilang, mereka pasti menang " kata Baekhyun. EXO pun keluar untuk menerima Trophy dan memberikan sambutannya. Member EXO terlihat senang karena mereka akhirnya menang.

" Annyeonghaseyo, EXO Leader Suho imnida.. Kamsahamnida.. Jeongmal kamsahamnida kepada semua orang yang sudah membantu EXO.. Kepada semua sunbae kami di SM Ent.. Dan juga pada EXO L.. kamsahamnida.. EXO saranghaja..! " kata Suho.

Member EXO bergiliran mengucapkan ucapan terima kasih karena menang, semua bahagia kecuali Kai yang terus memperlihatkan wajah muramnya.

"Ya! Wae geurrae? Wae wajah Kai oppa murung? Bukankah harusnya dia senang? " tanya Kyungsoo.

" Mungkin.. Dia lelah.. Kyaaa~ Chanyeol oppa..! " jawab Baekhyun.

Akhirnya acara pun selesai, Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun berjalan keluar gedung.

" Aigoo~ Lelah sekali.. Hampir 3 jam kita berdiri di sana " kata Kyungsoo sambil memegang pinggangnya. " Tapi semuanya terbayar karena EXO menang.. " jawab Baekhyun, Yura mengangguk setuju.

Dari arah belakang terdengar teriakan para yeoja, ketika Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun menoleh ke belakang ternyata para member EXO ada di sana. " EXO..! Kajja, kita ke sana..! " Kyungsoo menarik tangan Baekhyun dan berlari menuju EXO. Di sana para fans berebut mengambil foto dari para member EXO sambil berteriak memanggil para biasnya.

" Kai oppa.. Kai oppa..! " teriak Kyungsoo. Kai tidak mendengarkan teriakan itu, dia memasang headsetnya dan berjalan terus. Para member EXO lain tersenyum ramah dan melambaikan tangannya. Kyungsoo terdorong oleh fans yang ada di belakangnya dan tersandung kaki bodyguard EXO, Kyungsoo pun terjatuh. Kyungsoo mencoba berdiri namun kakinya sakit, tiba-tiba ada uluran tangan di hadapannya.

" Gwenchana? " tanya seseorang.

Kyungsoo menengadahkan kepalanya, ternyata suara itu adalah Luhan. " Gwenchana? " tanya Luhan lagi sambil mencoba menolong Kyungsoo.

" N-ne.. Gwenchana oppa.. Kam-kamsahmnida.. " jawab Kyungsoo berusaha berdiri dengan ditolong Luhan. Banyak fans yang iri melihat Kyungsoo ditolong oleh Luhan. " Beruntung sekali yeoja itu.. " kata salah satu fans. " Lucky fans.. Ah, aku benar-benar iri " sahut fans lain.

" Lain kali, hati-hati eoh? " kata Luhan sambil tersenyum manis. Wajah Kyungsoo memerah mendapat senyuman manis dari Luhan

" Kyeopta~ " kata Kyungsoo pelan.

" Ne? " tanya Luhan mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Kyungsoo yang semakin membuat Kyungsoo gugup.

" Ah.. Aniyo.. Kamsahamnida.. Oppa.. " jawab Kyungsoo. Luhan pun tersenyum lalu pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo.

" Daebak.. Daebak..Kau ditolong oleh Luhan oppa, jinjja daebak.. " kata Baekhyun mendekati Kyungsoo.

" Dia.. Benar-benar manis.. " kata Kyungsoo.

" Ya! Apa Luhan merusak list bias mu? " tanya Baekhyun.

" Ani! Bias ku tetap Kai oppa.. Geundae.. Tadi dia tidak mendengarkan teriakan ku.. Hmmm.. " jawab Kyungsoo menghela nafas.

" Sudahlah, kajja kita pulang " ajak Baekhyun.

" Ya! Kyungsoo! Kenapa kau pulang larut malam, eoh?! Apa kau melihat konser lagi?! " teriak Appa Kyungsoo.

" Eoh.. " jawab Kyungsoo singkat sambil melepas sepatunya.

" Aish jinjja, anak ini benar-benar.. Yak! Apa kau tidak punya kegiatan lain selain mengikuti kemana pun anak-anak berandalan itu pergi?! " teriak Appa Kyungsoo.

" Mwo?! Anak-anak berandalan?! Yak! Appa! Mereka bukan anak-anak berandalan! " jawab Kyungsoo.

" Aigoo..! Ini yang kau dapatkan dari anak-anak itu?! Berani sekali kau pada Appa mu! Yeobo, nasehati anak mu ini ! " kata Appa Kyungsoo pada Eomma Kyungsoo.

" Soo baby, jangan seperti itu pada Appa mu.. Geundae.. Apakah tadi ada Super Junior? " tanya Eomma Kyungsoo. Appa Yura membelalakan matanya, " Ada Eomma, mereka benar-benar daebak ! " kata Kyungsoo antusias.

" Hwaa~ Jinjja? Aku tadi ingin lihat, tapi Appa mu malah menonton acara berita " kata Eomma Kyungsoo sambil melirik sinis Appa Kyungsoo.

" Y-Ya! Aku menyuruh mu menasehati dia, bukannya malah bertanya tentang anak-anak itu ! Aish ! " teriak Appa Kyungsoo.

" Wae? Aku sudah menasehatinya tadi. Lalu, bagaimana dengan Siwon? " tanya Eomma Kyungsoo mengalihkan pembicaraan sambil mengajak Kyungsoo masuk ke dalam kamar.

" Y-Ya! Ya! Kalian.. Aish.. ! " Appa Kyungsoo marah-marah tidak jelas.

Di dorm EXO

" Aigoo.. Aku capek sekali.. " kata Chanyeol member tinggi dengan suara berat itu sambil merebahkan diri di sofa. " Malam ini kita langsung tidur saja. Besok siang ada fansign di daerah Gangnam. Istirahatlah kalian " kata Suho sebagai leader.

" Baiklah.. " jawab para member EXO kompak. Kai masuk ke kamarnya diikuti oleh Chanyeol dan Chen. Saat Kai akan tidur, ponselnya berdering.

 _ **From : Krystal**_

 _ **Ja?**_

Ternyata ada pesan masuk dari Krystal. Kai pun membalasnya.

 _ **From : Kai**_

 _ **Eobsseo.. Wae?**_

 _ **From : Krystal**_

 _ **Ani.. Apa kau bisa ke apartemen ku?**_

 _ **From : Kai**_

 _ **Bisa.. Hitung sampai 100, aku akan sampai di apartemen mu.**_

Kai segera mengganti pakaiannya dan keluar kamar. Ternyata Suho dan Kris masih ada di ruang tamu, mereka menonton TV. " Ya! Kai-yah, eodiga? " tanya Suho yang melihat Kai memakai jaket.

" Hmm.. A-aku hanya ingin pergi sebentar hyung. Ada yang ingin ku beli " jawab Kai berbohong.

" Baiklah, jangan lama-lama.. " kata Kris. Kai menganggukan kepalanya lalu meninggalkan Suho dan Kris.

Kai keluar dari dorm EXO dan pergi menuju apartemen Krystal dengan mobil pribadinya. Sampai di apartemen Krystal, Kai langsung menuju lantai 23 tempat Krystal tinggal.

 _Ting.. Tong.._

Kai memencet bel. "Masuklah.. " kata Krystal ketika membukakan pintu.

"Apakah tepat 100 hitungan? " tanya Kai sambil duduk di sofa Krytsal.

" 160 hitungan.. Kau tidak tepat Kai.. " jawab Krystal.

" Geurrae? Mian.. Tadi aku harus meminta ijin pada Suho hyung dan Kris hyung " kata Kai. " Wae kau menyuruh ku ke sini? Apa kau merindukan ku? " tanya Kai menggoda Krystal.

" Yak, bermimpi saja kau. Aku hanya meminta bantuan mu.. " jawab Krystal sambil mengambil sesuatu di meja, sebuah kotak yang cukup besar.

" Ige mwoya? " tanya Kai.

" Hadiah.. Untuk seseorang.. " jawab Krystal malu. Kai sudah merasa sedikit ge-er, mengira hadiah itu untuknya. Dia menyunggingkan senyuman. " Kau hanya perlu memberikan ini untuk.. Luhan oppa " lanjut Krystal yang seketika membuat senyuman Kai hilang. " Oh.. Luhan hyung.. Geurrae.. " kata Kai sambil menerima kotak itu.

" Kau sudah makan? " tanya Krystal,

" Sudah.. Ehmm..Aku harus pulang. Suho hyung menyuruh ku untuk segera kembali ke dorm." Jawab Kai

" Begitu? Baiklah.. Jangan lupa memberikan itu pada Luhan oppa. Eoh? " kata Krystal sambil menunjuk kotak yang dibawa Kai.

" Eoh.. Aku pulang ne. Jaljja Ji Mi-yah.. Annyeong.. " jawab Kai meninggalkan Krystal.

Kai tidak segera pulang, dia berdiri di depan pintu apartemen Krystal. Tangannya mengepal, dia merasa marah, sakit hati dan kecewa. Dipandanginya kotak yang berada di genggamannya itu. Akhirnya dia pun meninggalkan apartemen Krystal.

Esok paginya

" Eomma, Appa aku berangkat dulu ne. Annyeong.. " pamit Kyungsoo sambil mengambil roti untuk sarapannya dan berangkat menuju sekolah.

" Kyung palli, nanti kita terlambat ! " teriak Baekhyun ketika melihat Kyungsoo keluar dari rumahnya. Mereka pun berlari menuju sekolah. Baekhyun terus berlari meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang ada di belakangnya.

" Ya! Baek! Jakkaman.. ! Yak! " teriak Kyungsoo yang tidak dihiraukan oleh Baekhyun.

BRUKK!

Kyungsoo terjatuh, dia menabrak seseorang.

" Ya! Michyeosseo?! Appo.. " teriak Kyungsoo sambil berusaha berdiri. Sebelum meneruskan kalimatnya lagi, Kyungsoo membelalakan matanya terkejut. " Kai opp-" Kai yang menyadari Kyungsoo akan meneriakan namanya langsung membungkam mulut Kyungsoo dengan tangannya dan menyeret Kyungsoo menuju gang yang sepi.

" KAI OPP-" Kyungsoo menghentikan kalimatnya karena Kai menyuruhnya untuk tenang.

" Ssstt.. Kau tidak bisa diam, eoh?! " kata Kai.

" Ah.. Mianhae.. Kau benar-benar Kai oppa kan? Kai EXO ? " tanya Kyungsoo dengan suara pelan. Kai hanya mengangguk, " Geundae.. Wae oppa ada di sini? " tanya Kyungsoo lagi.

" Bukan urusan mu. Ya, apa kau terluka? "tanya Kai sambil melihat Kyungsoo dari atas sampai bawah. " Ya, tangan mu berdarah " kata Kai memegang tangan Kyungsoo. Siku Kyungsoo berdarah karena terjatuh tadi.

" Ah~ Gwenchana oppa~ " jawab Kyungsoo tersipu malu karena tanganya dipegang oleh Kai.

" Ayo kita obati.. Geundae.. Ya, bukankah kau harus sekolah? " tanya Kai melepaskan pegangannya di tangan Kyungsoo.

" Bagaimana aku bisa bersekolah? Kau membuat ku terlambat ke sekolah, oppa. Dan juga, kalau aku ke sekolah, aku akan dihukum " jawab Kyungsoo.

" Aissh.. Pendek sekali pemikiran mu. Yak, lebih baik kau datang terlambat daripada tidak datang sama sekali " kata Kai.

" Arraseo, arraseo.. Tapi aku akan membolos hari ini, seragam ku sudah kotor karena terjatuh tadi " jawab Kyungsoo memelas. Kai memperhatikan seragam yang dipakai Kyungsoo, benar saja seragamnya terlihat kotor.

" Baiklah.. Aku akan mengobati mu sebagai permintaan maaf ku " Kai mengajak Kyungsoo untuk pergi ke apotik membeli obat-obatan.

Tapi di tengah jalan terlihat beberapa orang yeoja berjalan menuju ke arah Kai dan Kyungsoo. Kai bingung harus bersembunyi dimana, dia tidak membawa topi atau kacamata saat itu karena memang dia hanya jogging. Karena tidak ada jalan lain Kai membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Kyungsoo dan..

CHU~

Waktu terasa berhenti, tubuh Kyungsoo diam membeku. Dia membelalakan matanya, merasakan sesuatu menempel di bibirnya. KAI MENCIUMNYA! Kyungsoo berusaha melepaskan diri dari Kai, namun Kai mempererat pelukannya. Para yeoja itu pun melewati mereka dan memandang dengan iri. Setelah para yeoja itu pergi, Kai melepaskan pelukan dan ciumannya dari Kyungsoo. Kai menghela nafas lega, dia melihat Kyungsoo yang hanya diam tanpa mengedipkan matanya. Kai melambai-lambaikan tangannya di hadapan Kyungsoo

" Yak! Wae? Gwenchana? " tanya Kai. Akhirnya Kyungsoo pun sadar dan menutup bibirnya dengan telapak tangannya.

" Oppa.. W-wae kau menci-ci-cium ku? " tanya Kyungsoo dengan wajah memerah.

" M-mwo?... Ahh, tadi ada segerombolan yeoja yang datang kemari.. Aku hanya mengalihkan perhatian mereka saja dengan mencium mu.. Mian.. " jawab Kai. Senyum Yura pun menghilang setelah mendengar jawaban dari Kai.

" Ya! Oppa, itu adalah first kiss ku.. " kata Kyungsoo pelan.

" M-mworago? First kiss? Jinjja? Hahahahahaha..! " tawa Kai pun meledak mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo.

" Yak! Wae oppa tertawa? Itu tidak lucu ! kau telah merebut first kiss ku, kau harus tanggung jawab ! " teriak Kyungsoo.

" Apa yang harus aku pertanggung jawabkan, eoh?! Bukankah kau juga menyukainya? " jawab Kai dengan pandangan mengejek kepada Kyungsoo.

" Cih.. Nappeun namja ! " teriak Kyungsoo lalu menangis dengan keras dan terduduk di hadapan Kai.

" Y-ya.. Uljimma.. Mianhae.. Aku terbawa emosi.. " kata Kai pelan lalu berjongkok di hadapan Kyungsoo yang menangis.

" Aku tidak menangis " Kyungsoo menjulurkan lidahnya mengejek Kai. Wajah Kai benar-benar panas menahan emosoi menghadapi yeoja dihadapannya.

" Aish, jinjja.. Ya! Pulanglah.. Aku harus kembali ke dorm.. " kata Kai beranjak pergi. " Ah ya.. Lupakan kejadian hari ini, dan jangan katakana pada siapapun.. Arrasseo? "

" Arra.. Tapi ini semua tidak gratis.. " jawab Kyungsoo

" Maksudmu? "

" Upah tutup mulut.. " jawab Kyungsoo sambil memamerkan smirknya.

" Aish.. Kau mau berapa, hah?! " tanya Kai sambil mengambil dompetnya.

" Aku tidak butuh uang mu oppa.. " jawab Kyungsoo.

" Lalu? " tanya Kai bingung.

" Aku ingin selca dengan mu.. Jebal.. " pinta Kyungsoo.

" Ya! Kau pikir aku mau selca dengan mu, hah?! " bentak Kai.

" Oh.. Kau tak mau? Baiklah.. Mungkin besok di surat kabar akan tertulis " Kai EXO telah mencium seorang yeoja SMA di sebuah gang " " kata Kyungsoo mengancam sambil tersenyum evil.

" A-arra.. Arra.. Kajja kita selca.. " jawab Kai gugup.

Kyungsoo pun mengambil ponselnya dan berpose di samping Kai. Kyungsoo menyuruh Kai untuk lebih dekat dengannya. " Hana.. Dul.. Set.. " mereka pun berpose bersama. " Hwaaahh.. Daebak.. " kata Kyungsoo senang. " Gomawo, Kai oppa.. " kata Kyungsoo lagi lalu meninggalkan Kai. " Aish.. Dasar yeoja pabbo ! " umpat Kai.

Di daerah Gangnam

Hari ini member EXO ada jadwal fansign di daerah Gangnam. Acara memang belum mulai tapi para fans dengan setia menunggu EXO datang.

" Daebak.. Banyak sekali yang datang.. " kata Chanyeol dari dalam mobil.

" Acara akan dimulai 2 jam lagi, tapi mereka sudah datang.. Daebak.. " Chen menimpali.

Mobil para member EXO pun berhenti di parkiran, mereka turun dan menuju pintu belakang untuk mempersiapkan diri sebelum acara dimulai. Saat ini mereka berada di ruang make up. Kai yang sedang di make up menatap layar ponselnya terus. Dia menunggu pesan masuk atau telepon dari Krystal.

" Kai.. Kemana kau tadi pagi? " tanya Luhan yang berada di sebelahnya.

" Jogging " jawab Kai singkat.

" Oh.. Tadi pagi Krystal menelepon ku, dia bilang menitipkan sesuatu kepadamu. Benarkah? " tanya Luhan.

Kai mengepalkan tangannya karena mengingat kejadian tadi malam. " Eoh.. Ada di dalam tas ku. Ambil saja " jawab Kai cuek.

" Baiklah, nanti saja aku mengambilnya.. " kata Luhan sambil tersenyum.

" Ya member EXO bersiaplah..! " kata seorang staff. " Ne.. " jawab para member EXO.

Di sebuah toko buku

" Kyung.. Darimana saja kau? Bukankah tadi pagi kita berangkat bersama? " tanya Baekhyun.

Saat ini waktunya pulang sekolah, Kyungsoo pergi ke toko buku untuk mengisi waktu luangnya tadi.

" Dan kau meninggalkan ku " jawab Kyungsoo.

" Hehe.. Mian.. Tapi salahmu sendiri lari mu lambat seperti siput " kata Baekhyun. Kyungsoo memandang Baekhyun dengan mata berbinar.

" W-wae? " tanya Baekhyun heran.

" Tapi ada hal baik setelah itu.. " jawab Kyungsoo tersenyum.

" Wae? Katakan padaku.. " pinta Baekhyun penasaran. Kyungsoo mengambil ponselnya dari saku seragamnya.

" Ta-da.. " Kyungsoo memperlihatkan fotonya bersama Kai.

" Omo! Kai oppa..! Ya! Eo-eottheokkae? " Baekhyun terkejut melihat foto itu.

" Ra-ha-sia " jawab Kyungsoo.

" Aigoo.. Kau tidak mau menceritakannya? Omo.. Bukannya hari ini ada fansign di daerah Gangnam?! " teriak Baekhyun.

" Ah iya.. Kajja kita ke sana ! " ajak Kyungsoo.

Di tempat fansign

" Oppa.. Bisakah kau mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun untuk halmeoni ku? Dia berulang tahun hari ini, dan dia menyukai mu.. " kata seorang fans kepada Suho sambil menyerahkan ponselnya. Terlihat ada video call dengan seorang wanita tua di sana.

" Hal-halmeoni? Hahaha.. Saengil chukka hamnida halmeoni.. " kata Suho lalu menandatangani foto yang dibawa fans.

" Sehun oppa.. Bisakah kau melakukan aegyo? " pinta seorang fans kepada Sehun.

" Bbuing.. Bbuing.. " Sehun pun melakukan aegyonya.

BRUK..

" Ya! Dia pingsan.. Dia pingsan..! " teriak Sehun.

" Oppa.. Kenapa wajah mu sangat cantik untuk ukuran seorang namja? Aku benar-benar iri.. " kata seorang fans pada Luhan. Luhan hanya tersenyum sambil memberikan tanda tangan.

Kai yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum mengejek, kebetulan Kai duduk di samping Luhan.

" Kai oppa.. Dance mu di MV Love Me Right jinjja daebak.. ! Nan johae.. " kata salah satu fans pada Kai.

" Gomapta.. " jawab Kai sambil tersenyum. Banyak fans yang datang untuk mengikuti fansign hari ini.

" Kyung, nanti kita bertemu di lagi di sana, arra? " kata Baekhyun sambil menunjuk tempat yang dimaksud.

" Arra.. " jawab Kyungsoo.

Setelah mengantri cukup lama, akhirnya tiba saatnya Kyungsoo berada di depan Kai.

" Kai oppa.. "panggilnya. Kai yang sedang minum air mineral mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat wajah Kyungsoo. Dia terkejut dan hampir menyemburkan air yang ada di mulutnya.

" Oppa.. Kita bertemu lagi, annyeong.. " kata Kyungsoo tersenyum.

" Y-ya! Wae kau kemari,eoh?!" teriak Kai. Semua orang yang ada disitu mendengar teriakan Kai dan menoleh ke arah Kai. Merasa diperhatikan, Kai pun salah tingkah. " Ha-haha-hahaha.. Mianhae.. " katanya tersenyum garing.

" Jangan berteriak ,oppa.. Kau mau mereka curiga? Aish.. " kata Kyungsoo pelan.

" Ini semua karena mu, pabbo! Wae kau kemari? " tanya Kai takut Kyungsoo akan membocorkan kejadian tadi pagi.

" Aku kan fans mu, tentu saja aku ingin bertemu dengan mu. " jawab Kyungsoo enteng.

" Palli.. Dan cepat pergi dari sini " kata Kai.

" Aish.. Arra.. Geundae.. Aku punya satu permintaan sebelum aku pergi.. " pinta Kyungsoo.

"Mwo?" ,

" Ucapkan " SARANGHAEYO KYUNGSOO " padaku dengan tangan membentuk hati, jebal.. " ,

" Shirreo! " jawab Kai.

" Oke.. Luhan oppa.. " panggil Kyungsoo pada Luhan yang ada di samping Kai.

" Ne.." jawab Luhan sambil tersenyum.

" Apa oppa tahu apa yang terjadi padaku tadi pagi? " tanya Kyungsoo.

" Mwondae? " tanya Luhan.

" Aku bertemu dengan K-" belum sempat Kyungsoo meneruskan kalimatnya Kai sudah membungkam mulut Kyungsoo dengan tangannya.

" Ya! Ha-Hahahah-haha.. Kau minta aku mengucapkan " SARANGHAEYO " padamu kan? Hehehe.. SARANGHAEYO KYUNGSOO~ " kata Kai sambil membentuk tangannya seperti bentuk hati.

Kyungsoo tersenyum melihatnya, " Gomawo, oppa.. Nado saranghae~ " kata Kyungsoo.

" Sudah pergi sana.. " perintah Kai pelan.

" Arra.. Annyeong Kai oppa.. Annyeong Luhan oppa.. " pamit Kyungsoo dan dijawab dengan lambaian tangan oleh Luhan.

" Dasar! " umpat Kai.

" Kai-yah, sepertinya kau akrab sekali dengan yeoja itu. Apa dia teman mu? " tanya Luhan.

" Ah.. A-Ani.. Hahahaha.. Dia hanya fans ku.. Hahaha.. " jawab Kai.

Sementara itu

" Chanyeol oppa~ Kau membuat ku patah hati.. " kata Baekhyun pada Chanyeol yang ada di hadapannya.

" Ahhh~ Waeee? " tanya Chanyeol dengan aegyonya.

" Kau terlalu dekat dengan aktris China itu ! Apa kau tidak tahu? Hati ku sakit setiap kali mendengar berita mu dengannya? Kau jahat ! " kata Baekhyun.

" Mianhae.. Dia sudah aku anggap seperti noona ku sendiri. Jebal mianhae, eoh? " kata Chanyeol.

" Baiklah kali ini aku maafkan.. Saranghae CHanyeol oppa.. " kata Yong Baekhyun.

"Nado saranghae.. " jawab Chanyeol.

" Ya! Apa kalian sudah gila?! " tanya Chen yang ada di samping Chanyeol.

" Wae? " tanya Baekhyun dan Chanyeol serempak.

" Aku risih mendengar kalian berbicara, seperti drama.. " jawab Chen.

" Hahahaha.. Aku hanya terbawa suasana " jawab Chanyeol.

" Gomawo oppa.. Fighting! " kata Baekhyun setelah mendapat tanda tangan dari Chanyeol.

"Eottae? Kau hanya mendapatkan tanda tangan dari Chanyeol? "tanya Kyungsoo pada Baekhyun. Sekarang mereka berada di kerumunan para yeoja yang sudah mendapatkan tanda tangan dari member EXO.

Yong Ae menggelengkan kepalanya " Semua, tanpa harus meminta satu persatu " jawab Yong Ae sambil tersenyum lebar.

" Mwo?! " teriak Kyungsoo dan beberapa EXO L.

" Wae? " tanya Baekhyun.

" Ya! Begitu banyak yeoja yang antri di setiap member, tidak akan sempat kalau harus meminta tanda tangan satu persatu " kata salah satu EXO L.

" Ckckck.. Itu gampang sekali.. Aku meminta Chanyeol oppa untuk mendapatkan tanda tangan dari member di dekatnya, hehehehe " jawab Baekhyun yang membuat semua serempak berkata " Daebak.. ".

Tanpa sepengetahuan Kyungsoo, Kai dari tadi memperhatikannya. " Apa dia bisa menjaga rahasia? Bagaimana kalau dia mengatakannya pada teman-temannya itu?!" batin Kai.

" ANDWAE..!" teriak Kai tiba-tiba yang mengagetkan semua yang ada di situ. " Op-op-oppa.. Wae? Gwenchana? " tanya fans yang ada di depannya.

" Kai-yah? Wae geurae? " tanya Luhan. Kai sadar kalau suaranya membuat semua orang memperhatikannya.

" Ah.. Hahhahaha.. Hahahahaha.. Gwenchana.. Aku hanya berakting, hahahaha.. " jawab Kai. " Sial.. " umpat Kai.

Acara fansign pun selesai, member EXO menutupnya dengan menyanyikan lagu Call Me Baby dan Love Me Right. Mata Kyungsoo tak henti-hentinya memperhatikan Kai. Setelah menyelesaikan lagu mereka, EXO pun pamit untuk meninggalkan panggung dan berterima kasih karena banyak fans yang datang. EXOfans meneriakan nama EXO sampai semua member EXO masuk ke dalam backstage.

" Kyung, Kajja kita pulang " ajak Baekhyun.

" Kajja " jawab Kyungsoo. Mereka pun berjalan menuju halte bis di dekat tempat fansign.

" Aigoo~ Capek sekali.. Kita pergi membeli minuman dulu, aku sangat haus.. " kata Baekhyun.

" Ya! Kau sangat cerewet! Ah.. Itu ada café, kita ke sana sebentar lalu pulang " ajak Kyungsoo. Mereka menuju café yang dimaksud Kyungsoo.

Saat masuk ke dalam café, Kyungsoo menabrak seorang yeoja. " Aigoo! Jeongseohamnida.. " kata Kyungsoo sambil membungkukkan badan.

" Ah~ Gwenchanayo.. " jawab yeoja itu sambil tersenyum lalu keluar dari café.

" Ya! Ya! Bukannya itu Krystal Jung?! " kata Baekhyun menepuk-nepuk pundak Kyungsoo.

"Nugu? Krystal Jung? Siapa dia? " tanya Kyungsoo. Baekhyun memukul kepala Kyungsoo lumayan keras.

" Ya! Appo! " teriak Kyungsoo memegangi kepalanya.

" Neo pabboya?! Hanya EXO idol yang kau kenal?! Dia adalah model terkenal, lihatlah.. Neomu yeppeo.. Badannya yang langsing, tinggi, rambutnya yang terurai panjang.. Ah~ Aku merasa bercermin setiap kali melihatnya~ " kata Baekhyun. Kyungsoo mencibir kata-kata Baekhyun, lalu melihat yeoja yang dimaksud Baekhyun. Yeoja itu memang sangat cantik.

Di backstage

Saat ini member EXO tengah berganti baju dan bersiap untuk menuju ke acara selanjutnya yaitu pemotretan sebuah majalah. Kai melihat sesosok yeoja yang sangat dikenalnya "Krystal? " panggil Kai.

" Annyeong.." jawab Krystal melambaikan tangan dan tersenyum.

" Wasseo? Tidak ada pemotretan hari ini? "tanya Kai.

"Ani.. Apa jadwal kalian setelah ini? " ,

" Ada pemotretan di sebuah majalah di daerah Cheongdamdong " jawab Kai.

" Oh.. Kai-yah, mana Luhan oppa? " tanya Krystal lagi.

" Ne? Luhan?.. Kau ke sini untuk mencari Luhan hyung? " tanya Kai dengan nada sinis.

" Tentu saja.. Dimana dia? " tanya Krystal lagi.

" Molla " jawab Kai singkat lalu meninggalkan Krystal.

" Aigoo~ Ah.. Chen oppa.. " panggil Krystal ketika melihat Chen lewat di depannya dan segera menarik tangan Chen.

"Krystal..! Aigoo~ Bogo shippeo.. " kata Chen lalu memeluk Krystal.

" Ne.. Ne.. Ya! Oppa, jebal lepaskan. Kau membuat ku tidak bisa bernafas.. " kata Krystal berusaha melepaskan pelukan Chen.

" Hahaha. Mian.. Wae geurrae? Kau merindukan ku juga? " tanya Chen.

" Aish.. Apa kau tahu dimana Luhan oppa? " tanya Krystal.

" Luhan hyung? Dia di sana bersama Sehun " jawab Chen sambil menunjuk ke arah belakang Krystal.

Krystal pun mberbalik ke belakang dan melihat Luhan sedang bercanda dengan Sehun. Krystal menghampiri Luhan, " Annyeong haseyo.. " sapa Krystal.

" Krystal noona..! Hwaa~neomu bogo sippeo.. Kau kemana saja eoh? " tanya Sehun sambil memeluk Krystal

" Ya! Sehunnie, lepaskan pelukan mu.. Aish.. " jawab Krystal berusaha melepaskan pelukan Sehun.

" Waeee~ Kau tidak merindukan ku? Hyung~ .." rengek Sehun sambil melihat Luhan.

" Hahhaha.. Sehun-ah.. Kau benar-benar seperti anak kecil " kata Krystal sambil mencubit pipi Sehun.

" Noona.. Kau harus ikut kami ke tempat pemotretan hari ini,eoh? Eoh? " pinta Sehun. Krystal hanya menjawab dengan menganggukan kepalanya. " Yehet! Baiklah, aku akan ganti baju dulu. " kata Sehun lalu meninggalkan Luhan dan Krystal berdua.

" Krystal.. Lama kita tidak bertemu.. Bagaimana kabar mu? " tanya Luhan.

Krystal duduk di samping Luhan " Baik.. Apa kau merindukan ku? " jawab Krystal.

" Eoh, hahahaha. Kau ke sini untuk bertemu dengan Kai? " tanya Luhan.

" Ani.. Aku ingin bertemu dengan mu,oppa " jawab Krystal.

" Geurrae? Apa kau tidak merindukan Kai? Dia selalu membicarakan tentang mu dan melihat semua acara mu di televise " kata Luhan.

" Oppa.. Berhenti membicarakan Kai. Kau tahu kan aku menyukai mu? Jadi berhenti membicarakan Kai, arra? " jawab Krystal.

" Krys Sudah ku katakana berulang kali.. Kau sudah ku anggap sebagai yeodongsaeng ku sendiri. Bukalah hati mu untuk Kai, dia tulus menyayangimu " jelas Luhan.

"Shirreo ! Aku tetap menyukai Luhan oppa. Ah.. Apa kau sudah menerima hadiah dariku? " tanya Krystal.

" Hadiah apa? " tanya Luhan balik.

" Ya! Apa Kai tidak memberikan sesuatu padamu? " tanya Krystal.

" Eobsseo " jawab Luhan heran. Krystal pun berdiri lalu menghampiri Kai.

" Kai-yah ! Kau belum membeikan hadiah itu pada Luhan oppa?! " teriak Krystal.

" Eobsseo. Aku lupa. " jawab Kai.

" Ya! Seenaknya saja kau melupakan hal penting itu, eoh?! " teriak Krystal lagi. Kai mengambil kotak hadiah dari tasnya.

"Berikan saja sendiri. Mian.. " kata Kai lalu pergi meninggalkan Krystal.

Member EXO dan Krystal kini menuju ke lokasi pemotretan. Mereka pun sampai, para member EXO mulai mempersiapkan diri. Krystal terlihat berada di samping Luhan terus yang membuat Kai tidak senang.

" Oppa.. Kau berkeringat.. " kata Krystal sambil mengelap keringat di dahi Luhan dengan tissue. Kai yang melihat hal itu mengepalkan tangannya menahan amarah. Luhan pun mengetahui hal itu,

" Krystal.. " panggil Luhan pelan.

" Ne oppa.. Apa kau membutuhkan sesuatu? Kau haus? Kau kepanasan? " tanya Krystal.

" Ani.. Aku merasa tidak enak dengan Kai, kau temani saja dia. Ada coordinator noona yang akan membantu ku.. " jawab Luhan.

" Shirreo ! Ya! Aku ke sini karena ingin menemui mu dan menemani mu, bukan Kai ! Arra?! " bentak Krystal.

" Mian.. Pergilah menemani Kai, jebal.. " kata Luhan lalu pergi meninggalkan Krystal.

" Oppa..! " Krystal memanggil Luhan namun Luhan tidak menghiraukannya. Krystal pun menghampiri Kai yang tengah duduk.

" Kai-yah.. Ireona, aku ingin bicara dengan mu ! " kata Krystal.

" Bicaralah " jawab Kai singkat.

" Tidak di sini, ikut aku sebentar " kata Krystal. Kai pun bangkit dari duduknya dan mengikuti Krystal.

Krystal mengajak Kai menuju tempat yang sepi. " Kai-yah.. Jebal jangan membuat Luhan oppa merasa tidak nyaman ketika kau melihatnya. Dia menghindari ku karena mu ! " kata Krystal.

" Kau sendiri tahu kalau selama ini aku menyukai Luhan oppa. Aku hanya ingin kau bersikap biasa ketika aku bersama dia ! " bentak Krystal lagi. Kai tidak bisa menahan emosinya lagi, dia mendorong Krystal hingga membentur dinding.

" Jung Soo Jung, apa kau tidak bisa sedikit saja mengerti perasaan ku, eoh?! Hati ku sakit setiap kali melihat mu berada di dekat Luhan hyung ! " bentak Kai dengan mata memerah.

" Ya! Apa urusannya dengan mu?! Kenapa hatimu sakit?! Eoh?! " Krystal berteriak sambil berusaha melepaskan tangan Kai dari bahunya. Kai semakin mengeratkan tangannya dibahu Krystal.

" Sudah berapa kali aku bilang, AKU MENYUKAI MU JUNG SOO JUNG..! Dari dulu sampai sekarang perasaan itu tidak pernah hilang ! Tidak bisakah kau merasakannya?! " teriak Kai.

" Hah?! Ya! Kim Jongin, aku hanya menganggap mu sebagai sahabat selama ini ! Aku tidak pernah mempunyai perasaan lebih padamu ! Tidak bisakah kau merelakan ku dengan Luhan oppa?! Lepaskan tangan mu ! " bentak Krystal lalu melepaskan diri dari Kai dan meninggalkannya. Kai hanya terdiam, dia menyandarkan punggungnya di dinding lalu terduduk. Kai menundukkan kepalanya, tidak terasa air matanya mengalir. " Krystal.. Aku sangat mencintaimu.. " kata Kai lirih.

 **TBC**

 _ **Jangan lupa review ne ^^**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**I LOVE YOU, MY FANS**_

 **Cast :**

 **Kim Jong In**

 **Do Kyungsoo**

 **Lu Han**

 **Krystal**

 **Support Cast :**

 **Other member EXO**

 **Genre : Romance, little comedy, school life, GS**

 **Length : PG-17 Chapter**

 **Desclaimer : Semua cast yang ada di sini milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa, saya hanya meminjam nama saja.**

Esoknya..

Di sekolah Kyungsoo semua murid sedang sibuk membicarakan sesuatu. Selepas pengumuman kelulusan, sekolah mereka akan mengadakan suatu acara.

" Aigoo~ Cepat sekali kita akan lulus dari sekolah ini " kata Baekhyun di dalam kelas.

" Baek apa rencana mu setelah lulus nanti? " tanya Kyungsoo yang ada di samping Baekhyun.

" Aku akan mengikuti audisi di SM ent dan menjadi salah satu idol di sana. Dan agar aku bisa dekat dengan Chanyeol oppa.. " jawab Baekhyun dengan mata berbinar. Kyungsoo dan teman-temannya pun mencibir Baekhyun. " Ya! Wae?! Kalau aku sudah terkenal kalian juga yang senang kan?! " teriak Baekhyun.

" Mimpi mu terlalu tinggi Baek " kata Kyungsoo.

" Ya! Ya ! Leeteuk ssaem datang..! " teriak salah satu teman Kyungsoo. Para murid pun kembali ke bangkunya masing-masing. Leeteuk ssaem masuk ke kelas,

" Hari ini tidak ada pelajaran, kita akan mempersiapkan acara perpisahan untuk minggu depan " kata Leeteuk.

" Yeeee! " teriak para murid.

" Aigoo~ Tenang dulu semuanya. Pastikan acara ini kita persiapkan dengan baik, karena akan ada alumni dari sekolah ini yang akan datang dan salah satu dari mereka akan mengisi acara. Baiklah, persiapkan diri kalian. Aku menunggu kalian di aula " kata Leeteuk lalu keluar dari kelas.

Kyungsoo dan teman-temannya pun berkumpul di sekitar bangku Kyungsoo. " Kalian dengar? Akan ada alumni yang akan mengisi acara nanti. Kira-kira siapa ya? " tanya salah satu teman Kyungsoo.

" Ya! Bukannya Kai dan Sehun adalah alumni sekolah kita?! Jangan-jangan.. " Kyungsoo menoleh ke Baekhyun,

" KYAAAAAA~!" teriak mereka berdua sambil tersenyum lebar.

" Ya! Itu tidak mungkin,member EXO punya banyak jadwal bulan ini. Lagi pula ini adalah acara perpisahan biasa kan? Apa mungkin mereka akan datang? " tanya teman Kyungsoo.

" Benar juga.. " jawab Kyungsoo pelan. " Sudahlah, kajja kita ke aula.. " ajak Baekhyun.

Sekarang member EXO telah menyelesaikan kegiatan pemotretan mereka. " Kamsahamnida.. " ucap member EXO kepada staff.

" Ah ne.. Senang bekerja sama dengan kalian.. " jawab para staff.

Member EXO segera menuju mobil mereka untuk kembali ke dorm. " Manager hyung, nanti turun kan aku gedung SM saja. Aku ingin berlatih sebentar " kata Kai.

" Apa kau tidak capek? " tanya Managernya.

" Ani.. Aku hanya ingin berlatih untuk jadwal minggu depan " jawab Kai.

" Baiklah.. " kata Manager.

" Aku akan menemani mu " kata Luhan tiba-tiba.

" Shirreo! Aku ingin sendiri ! " bentak Kai. Luhan pun hanya menghela nafas mendengar ucapan Kai.

" Oppa.. Kau ikut di mobil ku saja.. Aku tidak berani pulang sendirian " kata Krystal sambil memegang tangan Luhan manja. Kai melihatnya dengan sinis, Luhan yang menyadari hal itu langsung melepaskan tangan Krystal.

" Biar Kris yang mengantar mu pulang, aku tidak terlalu pandai menyetir mobil " jawab Luhan lalu meninggalkan Kai dan Krystal.

" Oppa.. Ya! Aku ingin pulang dengan mu ! Ya! " teriak Krystal tapi Luhan tidakmenghiraukan dan masuk ke dalam mobil. " Ya! Ini semua gara-gara kau Kim Jongin! " bentak Krystal pada Kai lalu pergi menuju mobilnya sendiri.

Hari perpisahan di sekolah Kyungsoo

Kyungsoo pergi ke pesta perpisahan sekolahnya dengan memakai make up minimalis dan dress pink selututnya. Rambutnya dia gerai dan dihiasi dengan jepit berwarna senada dengan dress nya. Baekhyun yang melihat Kyungsoo berdecak kagum melihat temannya yang berbeda dari biasanya.

" Kyungsoo..! Yeppeonda~ Daebak.. Kau benar-benar berbeda.. " puji Baekhyun.

" Ya, jangan membuat ku malu~ " kata Kyungsoo tersipu.

" Kajja kita berkumpul dengan yang lain " ajak Baekhyun, Kyungsoo pun mengikuti di belakang. Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun berkumpul bersama teman-teman mereka. Terlihat MC telah naik ke atas panggung

" Ehem.. Ehem.. Test test.. ANNYEONG HASEYO YEOREOBUN…! Malam ini sekolah kita mengadakan pesta kelulusan ! Dan pengisi acara malam ini akan menjadi kejutan yang tidak akan terlupakan oleh kalian semua..! Mereka adalah salah satu idol group terkenal di Korea..! " sambut MC.

" Idol group terkenal?! Mungkinkah… " teriak Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun dengan mata berbinar.

" Ada 2 orang member yang merupakan alumni dari sekolah kita… " lanjut MC yang membuat orang-orang mulai penasaran.

" Ini dia pengisi acara kitaaa..! " teriak MC yang disambut dengan tepuk tangan dan rasa penasaran dari orang-orang.

Lampu mulai dimatikan hingga suasana menjadi gelap. Terdengar intro lagu yang sangat tidak asing di telinga Kyungsoo.

" Ya, bukankah ini lagu…. " Kyungsoo melihat ke arah Baekhyun, mereka saling bertatapan dan

" EXO?! " teriak mereka. Riuh tepuk tangan dan teriakan dari orang-orang pun terdengar, tiba-tiba munculah member EXO dari belakang panggung. Teriakan EXO L yang kebetulan juga teman-teman satu sekolah Kyungsoo pun berteriak.

" Kyaaa~! Itu benar-benar EXO..! " teriak Kyungsoo. Ya, memang Kai dan Sehun adalah alumni dari sekolah Kyungsoo, mereka bisa datang di acara perpisahan itu karena Leeteuk ssaem adalah hyung dari Suho,leader EXO.

" Kaiiiii..! " teriak Kyungsoo saat Kai muncul di tengah-tengah panggung. EXO pun menampilkan lagu andalan mereka diiringi dengan teriakan dan fanchant dari para fans. Selesai perform, mereka kembali ke backstage untuk beristirahat. Kyungsoo mengajak Baekhyun untuk ikut masuk ke dalam backstage. Ketika masuk, mereka melihat para member EXO beristirahat.

" Kai oppa..! " pekik Kyungsoo. Kai menoleh ke sumber suara dan dia kaget ketika melihat Kyungsoo.

" N-Neo?! " Kai bangun dari duduknya dan menghampiri Kyungsoo dan menariknya jauh dari backstage.

" Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, eoh?! " kata Kai pelan.

" Ya! Aku bersekolah di sini, makanya aku ada di sini " jawab Kyungsoo santai.

" K-Kau bersekolah di sini? Hah?! Yang benar saja ! Kau pasti membuntuti ku kan? Jangan-jangan kau adalah sasaeng fans?! " Kai menuduh Kyungsoo,

" M-mwo?! Ya! Aku benar-benar EXOfans, dan aku fans normal! Aish! " teriak Kyungsoo.

" Kai, apa yang kau lakukan di sini? " tanya Luhan tiba-tiba di belakang Kai.

" Luhan oppa, annyeong.. " sapa Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum.

" Annyeong.. Kau?.. Bukankah kau yang ada di fansign waktu itu? " tanya Luhan sambil mengingat-ingat.

" Ne.. Mianhae kalau aku membuat acara fansign sedikit berantakan.. " jawab Kyungsoo.

" Ah.. Aniyo~ Kalian saling mengenal? " tanya Luhan lagi.

" Kami sa- " belum sempat Kyungsoo meneruskan kalimatnya, Kai sudah mengeluarkan suara. " Ternyata dia juga bersekolah di sini, hahahaha.. Ternyata dunia memang sempit yaa.. Hahaha, benar kan Kyungsoo? Eoh? " tanya Kai sambil memandang Kyungsoo dengan tatapan mengancam.

" Eoh.. " jawab Kyungsoo dengan tampang seperti mengatakan "apa-maksudmu-kai".

" Oh.. Baiklah aku akan ke depan sebentar, Krystal sudah datang " kata Luhan lalu pergi meninggalkan Kai dan Kyungsoo.

" Ya! Wae kau berpura-pura baik padaku setiap ada Luhan oppa? " tanya Kyungsoo bingung dengan sikap Kai.

" Diamlah, aku tidak ingin dia bertanya macam-macam lagi " jawab Kai dingin.

Sementara itu..

" Oppa.. Annyeong.. " sapa Baekhyun ketika bertemu Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang sedang mengipasi badannya pun menoleh.

" Oh~ Annyeong.. " jawab Chanyeol lalu tersenyum.

" Oppa.. Apakah kau mengingat ku? " tanya Baekhyun.

" Hmmm.. Biar aku ingat-ingat dulu.. " jawab Chanyeol sambil menaruh jari telunjuknya di dahi.

" Bukankah dia yang berada di fansign dulu? Kalian seperti ada di sebuah drama waktu itu " kata Chen tiba-tiba.

" Ah…! Aku ingat sekarang. Kau bersekolah di sini? " tanya Chanyeol.

" Ne.. Oppa, performe mu tadi jinjja daebak ! Kau sangat keren ! " puji Baekhyun.

" Geurrae? Gomapta.. Geundae, aku belum tahu siapa nama mu " kata Chanyeol.

" Byun Baekhyun imnida " jawab Baekhyun sambil mengulurkan tangannya, Chanyeol pun membalas uluran tangan Baekhyun.

" Baiklah nona Byun, apa ada hal yang ingin kau tanyakan? " tanya Chanyeol dengan tersenyum manis.

" Ada.. " jawab Baekhyun antusias,

" Mwondae? " tanya Chanyeol lagi.

Baekhyun menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam dan memejamkan matanya " Chanyeol oppa.. Aku ingin menjadi yeojachingu mu, aku sudah menyukaimu dari awal sebelum EXO memulai debut. Aku terus memperhatikan mu dan menjadikan mu bias ku. Kau adalah namja terkeren dan tertampan yang pernah aku lihat, kau sangat perfect. Naega neomu neomu neomu neomu….johae.. " jawab Baekhyun panjang lebar dan secara cepat, wajahnya pun memerah seperti kepiting rebus.

Chanyeol hanya melongo melihatnya. " Bisakah kau ulangi dari awal perkataan mu tadi? " tanya Chanyeol polos.

Baekhyun membuka matanya " Mwo? Ka-kau tidak mendengarnya oppa? " tanya Baekhyun kembali.

" Ani… Hanya saja kau terlalu cepat, aku tidak begitu mendengarnya, hehehehe.. " jawab Chanyeol sambil tersenyum garing.

" Intinya… Aku menyukaimu, neomu joha.. " kata Baekhyun pelan.

Chanyeol tersenyum mendengarnya, dia mendekati Baekhyun dan berbisik di telinga Baekhyun

" Nado.. ".

BRUKKK!

Baekhyun pun pingsan dengan sukses.

Luhan menjemput Krystal di depan gerbang sekolah. " Kau lama sekali " kata Krystal.

" Mianhae.. Kajja " ajak Luhan masuk ke dalam sekolah. Saat memasuki gedung sekolah Luhan dan Krystal bertemu dengan Kai dan Kyungsoo.

" Krystal? " sapa Kai.

" Kai.. Aku menelepon mu dari tadi, kenapa kau tidak mengangkatnya? " tanya Krystal.

" Ponsel ku dibawa manager hyung. Dari mana kau tahu kalau kami ada di sini? " tanya Kai.

" Tentu saja, aku selalu tahu dimana Luhan oppa berada. Benar kan oppa? " jawab Krystal sambil memegang tangan Luhan manja.

" Krystal, lepaskan.. Jebal.. " kata Luhan berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari Krystal. Kai terlihat tidak senang melihat kelakuan Luhan,

" Hyung, jangan kasar pada yeoja ! " kata Kai.

" Ya! Jangan membentak Luhan oppa ! " teriak Krystal memandang tajam pada Kai. Kyungsoo hanya bingung melihat kejadian di depannya. Luhan yang melihat Kyungsoo pun memiliki inisiatif untuk mengajak Kyungsoo pergi

" Kyungsoo-ssi, kajja ikut aku ! " ajak Luhan sambil menarik tangan Kyungsoo.

" Y-ya! Oppa! Eodiga?! Ya! " panggil Krystal, tapi Luhan terus pergi meninggalkan Krystal dan Kai sambil mengajak Kyungsoo. Krystal hendak pergi mengikuti Luhan namun tangannya ditahan oleh Kai.

" Hajima.. " kata Kai sambil memandang tajam Krystal.

Luhan mengajak Kyungsoo pergi ke tempat yang lumayan jauh dari Kai dan Krystal.

" Op-oppa.. " panggil Kyungsoo bingung karena Luhan mengajaknya pergi tiba-tiba. Luhan yang sadar pun melepaskan tangannya dari Kyungsoo

" Ah~ Mianhae Kyungsoo-ssi.. Gwenchana? Apa aku melukaimu? " tanya Luhan.

" Aniyo.. Tapi kenapa kau mengajak ku ke sini? " tanya Kyungsoo.

" Oh.. Aku hanya ingin meninggalkan Kai dan Krystal berdua agar mereka berbicara dengan leluasa tanpa ada gangguan " jawab Luhan.

" Apakah..Mereka berdua.. ?" Kyungsoo menggantungkan kalimatnya.

" Berpacaran? Hahaha.. Tidak.. " jawab Luhan. Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya lega.

" Tapi Kai menyukai Krystal dari dulu.. " kata Luhan yang membuat Kyungsoo terkejut. Rasanya seperti susah bernafas ketika mendengar kata-kata Luhan.

" Kai oppa.. Menyukai Krystal eonnie? " tanya Kyungsoo lagi.

" Benar.. Jadi kita harus membiarkan mereka mempunyai waktu untuk berdua " jawab Luhan.

Kai mengajak Krystal ke dalam backstage. " Ya! Kenapa dengan yeoja itu? " tanya Kai ketika melihat Baekhyun pingsan.

" Ini gara-gara Chanyeol memberikan fan service yang berlebihan " jawab Chen sambil mengipasi Baekhyun.

" Aigoo~ .. Krystal, duduklah " kata Kai.

" Shirreo ! Aku ingin mencari Luhan oppa. Wae dia mengajak yeoja itu pergi? Sebenarnya siapa yeoja itu? " tanya Krystal.

" Bisakah kau tidak membicarakan Luhan hyung di depan ku?! " teriak Kai.

" Tidak! Wae?! Kau tidak terima?! " bentak Krystali lalu meninggalkan Kai. Kai mengacak rambutnya frustasi karena kesal.

Krystal keluar dari backstage dan mencari Luhan. Akhirnya,dia menemukan Luhan bersama Kyungsoo berduaan. Krystal menghampiri Luhan, " Oppa! Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?! " teriak Krystal.

" Krystal.. Wasseo? Aku hanya mengobrol dengan Kyungsoo " jawab Luhan. Krystal melihat Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo yang menyadari pun membungkukkan badannya memberikan salam.

" Neo nuguya? " tanya Krystal.

" Dia bersekolah di sini, kebetulan aku juga mengenalnya " jawab Luhan.

" Oh..Oppa, kajja kita pergi dari sini. Aku lelah " ajak Krystal sambil menarik Luhan.

" Krystal " Luhan melepaskan tangan Krystal.

" Jangan terus mengejar ku seperti ini. Aku sudah bilang, kau sudah seperti yeodongsaeng ku sendiri. Rasa sayang ku tidak lebih dari itu, Kai lah yang menyayangi mu dengan tulus. Belajarlah membuka hati untuknya " kata Luhan.

Mata Krystal berkaca-kaca, " Aku tidak akan bisa menyukai namja lain selain kau Luhan " kata Krystal.

" Aku.. Bisakah kau membuka hatimu untuk ku?!" teriak Krystal sambil menahan air matanya. Kyungsoo yang melihat kejadian itu hanya diam, bingung harus melakukan apa.

" Mianhae..Aku tidak bisa menyukai mu. " jawab Luhan.

Krystal membelalakan matanya, air matanya pun turun. "Oh.. Baiklah..Kalau kau mau aku membuka hatiku untuk Kai, akan aku lakukan sekarang di hadapan semua orang ! " kata Krystal, lalu pergi meninggalkan Luhan.

" Y-Ya..! Krystal Jung, michyeosseo?! " teriak Luhan sambil mengikuti Krystal berusaha menghentikannya. Kyungsoo pun mengikuti Luhan dan Krystal.

Kai bersama member EXO lainnya, dia melihat Krystal berjalan menuju ke arahnya. Dia melihat Krystal menangis,

" Krystal..Wae geurrae? Kenapa kau menangis? " tanya Kai khawatir.

" Kai.. Aku ingin bertanya padamu.. Apa kau mencintai ku?! " teriak Krystal hingga membuat semua orang melihat ke arahnya. Kai tentu saja terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Krystal yang tiba-tiba.

" Jawab aku Kim Jongin! " teriak Krystal lagi. Kai masih belum bisa menjawab hingga dilihatnya Luhan menghampiri Krystal diikuti oleh Kyungsoo di belakangnya.

" Krystal, hentikan sekarang juga! Kau sudah gila! " bentak Luhan sambil menarik tangan Krystal, tapi Krystal menepisnya.

" Kim Jongin, apa kau mencintai ku?! " tanya Krystal lagi. Kai memandang ke arah Luhan dengan tatapan benci lalu melihat Kyungsoo yang ada di belakang Luhan.

" Ya, aku memang mencintaimu… " jawab Kai menggantung. Kyungsoo terlihat terkejut dengan jawaban Kai, Kyungsoo hendak pergi meninggalkan Kai dan yang lainnya namun ada tangan yang menahannya. Kyungsoo menoleh, ternyata pemilik tangan itu adalah Kai " Aku mencintaimu.. Kyungsoo.. " kata Kai sambil memandang tajam Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo membelalakan matanya, " Mw-mworago? " tanya Kyungsoo tak percaya. Semua yang ada di tempat itu pun kaget dengan pernyataan Kai.

" K-Kau bercanda kan?! Ya! Kai, bukan kah kau menyukai ku dari dulu?! " teriak Krystal.

" Itu dulu, tapi sekarang aku menyukai Kyungsoo " jawab Kai enteng tanpa melihat Krystal.

" Benarkah?! Kalau begitu buktikan kalau kau memang menyukainya! " kata Krystal lagi.

Kai memandang Kyungsoo yang berada di hadapannya, Kyungsoo terlihat bingung.

" Buktikan Jongin! Buktikan! " teriak Krystal.

Kai menarik tangan Kyungsoo sehingga tubuh mereka semakin dekat, Kai mendekatkan wajahnya pada Kyungsoo. " Y-Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan? " tanya Kyungsoo.

Kai membisikan sesuatu pada Kyungsoo " Jebal.. Bantu aku kali ini saja, eoh? " kata Kai lalu tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Kyungsoo..

CHU~

Kai mencium Kyungsoo. Tentu saja itu membuat Krystal, member EXO dan semua orang yang ada di sana kaget. Baekhyun yang baru saja sadar dari pingsannya pun terkejut " Kyu-Kyungsoo?"

BRUKKK..

Baekhyun pun pingsan lagi. Chanyeol yang melihat hal itu pun segera menolong Baekhyun diikuti oleh Chen " Aish.. Kenapa dia pingsan lagi.. " kata Chanyeol.

Kai melepaskan ciumannya, Kyungsoo masih memejamkan matanya dia terlalu malu untuk membuka matanya lagi. " Kau puas Krystal Jung? " tanya Kai.

Krystal meneteskan air matanya dan pergi meninggalkan Kai.

" Ya! Gwaenchana? " tanya Kai pada Kyungsoo, pelan-pelan Kyungsoo membuka matanya.

" Gomawo.. " kata Kai pelan.

Kyungsoo masih memandang Kai dengan tatapan kosong.

" Daebak, jinjja daebak. Kai.. Kau sudah mempunyai yeoja chingu ternyata " kata Sehun.

" Namja pabbo! Kau mendahului ku, eoh?! " kata Kris sambil menjitak kepala Kai.

" Agasshi.. Chukae.. Geundae kenapa kau memilih namja pabbo seperti dia? " tanya Tao pada Yura. Tao mengibas-ibaskan tangannya di hadapan Kyungsoo karena Kyungsoo tidak berkedip sama sekali.

" Ya! Apa dia kesurupan? " tanya Tao.

" Ciuman Kai membuat dia kesurupan ! " kata Sehun.

" Kyungsoo-ssi, gwaenchana? " tanya Luhan mendekati Kyungsoo sambil menepuk bahu Kyungsoo pelan.

" Ah! Andwae..! Andwae! "teriak Kyungsoo lalu berlari meninggalkan para member EXO.

" Benar apa yang aku bilang, dia kesurupan " kata Tao, member EXO lainnya pun mengangguk setuju.

Kai yang melihat Kyungsoo pergi berlari pun segera menyusul Kyungsoo. Saat jarak mereka dekat, Kai menahan tangan Kyungsoo " Jakkaman.. ! " teriak Kai.

" Wae?! " tanya Kyungsoo

" Kita harus berbicara " jawab Kai lalu mengajak Kyungsoo ke yang jauh dari keramaian.

" Lepaskan aku Kai ! " teriak Kyungsoo asambil berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Kai. Namun usaha nya gagal karena Kai lebih kuat.

" Berhentilah berteriak Kyungsoo ! " teriak Kai.

" Kenapa kau mencium ku lagi tadi?! Dan kenapa kau bilang kalau kau menyukai ku?! Neo pabboya! " teriak Kyungsoo. Kai menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo

" Mulai hari ini kau adalah yeoja chingu ku ! " kata Kai.

" M-mwo?! Y-ya..! Michyeoseo?! " Kyungsoo tidak percaya dengan apa yang diucapkan Kai.

" Kau tidak dengar?! Mulai hari ini kau adalah yeoja chingu ku, lebih tepatnya kau harus berpura-pura menjadi yeoja chingu ku! Arra? " kata Kai.

PLAKKK!

Kyungsoo menampar Kai " Neo.. Pabboya?! Kai-ssi, aku memang sering berkhayal menjadi yeoja chingu mu, tapi sikap mu sungguh keterlaluan! " teriak Kyungsoo sambil menahan air matanya.

Kai mengelus pipinya yang ditampar oleh Kyungsoo. " Wae?! Aku sudah terlanjur mengatakannya di hadapan semua orang. Sebentar lagi mungkin para wartawan akan segera datang, berpura-puralah kalau kau tidak ingin sesuatu yang buruk menimpa mu! " ancam Kai.

" Kau mengancam ku?! Ya! Aku bersumpah mulai hari ini aku berhenti menjadi fans mu ! " teriak Kyungsoo lagi.

" Terserah! Yang penting, berpura-puralah dulu sampai keadaan ini membaik. Atau kau mau setiap hari akan ada wartawan yang mencari mu?! " kata Kai yang membuat Kyungsoo berpikir sejenak.

" Baiklah, tapi.. Apa keuntungan ku jika aku berpura-pura menjadi yeoja chingu mu?" tanya Kyungsoo.

" Kau akan tinggal di dorm EXO " jawab Kai yang membuat Kyungsoo membelalakan matanya.

" Mw-mwo?! Ti-ti-tinggal di dorm EXO?! " tanya Kyungsoo tidak percaya.

" Eoh..Untuk sementara kau akan tinggal di sana " jawab Kai. Antara percaya dan tidak, Kyungsoo akan tinggal di dorm EXO. Selama ini dia dan Baekhyun selalu membayangkan bagaimana rasanya tinggal bersama para member EXO dan kini akan menjadi kenyataan bagi Kyungsoo. " Kajja! Kita harus kembali ke pesta ! " ajak Kai sambil menggandeng tangan Kyungsoo.

 **TBC**

 _ **Kkkkk~ langsung update chapter 2 nyaaa.. bukannya kejar setoran yee, ane gak pingin yang baca ep ep ane kelamaan nunggu. Setelah diliat, banyak yang baca dan fav n follow tapi kenapa gak pada ninggalin jejak**_

 _ **Kan ane penasaran ni ep ep bagus apa kagak.. kasih repiew ne, kasih tau kalo banyak kekurangan. ( Kayaknye emang banyak.. ). Ane fanboy yang suka bikin e pep dan ini salah satunye. Jadi kasih repiew nee nee ^^**_


	3. Chapter 3

" _**Baiklah, tapi.. Apa keuntungan ku jika aku berpura-pura menjadi yeoja chingu mu?" tanya Kyungsoo.**_

" _**Kau akan tinggal di dorm EXO " jawab Kai yang membuat Kyungsoo membelalakan matanya.**_

" _**Mw-mwo?! Ti-ti-tinggal di dorm EXO?! " tanya Kyungsoo tidak percaya.**_

" _**Eoh..Untuk sementara kau akan tinggal di sana " jawab Kai. Antara percaya dan tidak, Kyungsoo akan tinggal di dorm EXO. Selama ini dia dan Baekhyun selalu membayangkan bagaimana rasanya tinggal bersama para member EXO dan kini akan menjadi kenyataan bagi Kyungsoo. " Kajja! Kita harus kembali ke pesta ! " ajak Kai sambil menggandeng tangan Kyungsoo.**_

Di tengah pesta terlihat semua orang sedang membicarakan Kyungsoo dan Kai. Para member EXO pun tidak percaya dengan kejadian tadi. Manager EXO masuk ke dalam aula dengan tergesa-gesa

" Manager hyung? " kata Luhan ketika melihat sang manager tengah berlari menuju ke padanya.

" Mana Kai? " tanya Manager.

" Molla. Tadi dia membawa yeoja itu ke suatu tempat. Waeyo? Kenapa kau terlihat panik? " tanya Luhan.

" Para wartawan.. Mereka akan segera datang kemari. Aku tidak tahu darimana mereka bisa mengetahui kejadian ini " jawab Manager.

Tiba-tiba para wartawan masuk ke dalam pesta dan mencari para member EXO. " Itu para member EXO! " teriak salah satu wartawan. Manager EXO mencoba menghalangi wartawan yang ingin mewawancarai para member EXO.

" Luhan-ssi, benarkah Kai memiliki yeoja chingu? " tanya salah satu wartawan.

" Sejak kapan mereka memiliki hubungan? " tanya yang lain. Ketika Luhan akan menjawab, salah satu wartawan melihat Kai dan Kyungsoo masuk ke dalam aula.

" Itu Kai dan yeoja chingunya ! " teriaknya. Para wartawan pun berlari menuju Kai dan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo yang mengetahui hal itu terlihat ketakutan karena dia tidak pernah mengalami kejadian seperti ini. Kai yang melihat Kyungsoo ketakutan langsung menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo dan menarik Kyungsoo agar berada di belakangnya.

" Kai-ssi, benarkah dia yeoja chingu mu?" tanya wartawan.

" Eoh.. " jawab Kai singkat.

"Sudah berapa lama kalian saling mengenal? " tanya wartawan lagi.

" Sudah lama " jawab Kai. Para wartawan mencoba mengambil foto Kyungsoo namun Kai menghalanginya. " Dia adalah yeoja chingu ku, dia bukan dari kalangan artis. Jadi dia belum terbiasa berhadapan dengan wartawan, aku mohon kerja sama kalian. Ini adalah privacy ku, jangan terlalu banyak mencari info tentang dia " kata Kai, namun para wartawan tidak menghiraukan Kai mereka tetap ingin mengambil foto Kyungsoo. Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan menarik Kyungsoo, Kai langsung menoleh ke belakang terlihat Luhan menarik tangan Kyungsoo.

" Aku akan membawanya pergi dari sini. Kau urus mereka " kata Luhan. Dengan berat hati Kai melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada Kyungsoo karena dia tidak tega melihat Kyungsoo. Luhan pun mengajak Kyungsoo keluar dari aula sekolah.

" Gwaenchana? " tanya Luhan ketika melihat wajah Kyungsoo pucat.

" Gwaenchana.. " jawab Kyungsoo.

" Kau terlihat tidak sehat Kyungsoo-ssi, apa kau mau aku antarkan pulang? " tanya Luhan.

" A-aniyo.. Gwaenchana oppa.. " jawab Kyungsoo.

" Baiklah.. Kau pasti tidak terbiasa dengan para wartawan itu. Aku mengerti, awal debut sebagai member EXO aku juga seperti mu. Aku sangat gugup jika berhadapan dengan kamera " kata Luhan.

" Geundae.. Apakah kau benar-benar yeoja chingu Kai? " tanya Luhan tiba-tiba.

" Ne? A-aniyo.. Eh.. N-ne.. Aku yeoja chingunya " jawab Kyungsoo.

" Geurrae? Selama ini aku mengira Kai menyukai Krystal, ternyata aku salah. " kata Luhan.

" Krystal? " tanya Kyungsoo.

" Krystal Jung, yeoja yang tadi membuat keributan di pesta. Dari dulu Kai menyukainya,mereka teman dari kecil. Tapi Krystal menyukai ku, aku menganggapnya sebagai yeodongsaeng ku. " jawab Luhan.

Mendengar jawaban dari Luhan membuat Kyungsoo mengerti kenapa Kai menyuruhnya berpura-pura menjadi yeoja chingu Kai. " Tenang saja Kyungsoo-ssi.. Kai sudah menjadikan mu yeoja chingunya, aku rasa dia sudah tidak menyukai Krystal lagi " kata Luhan.

" Ne.. " jawab Kyungsoo singkat.

" Kyungsoo " panggil seseorang.

Kyungsoo dan Luhan refleks menoleh ke sumber suara, ternyata suara itu berasal dari Kai.

" Oppa.. " kata Kyungsoo saat Kai mendekat.

" Kajja kita pulang, aku antarkan kau ke rumahmu " ajak Kai sambil menarik tangan Kyungsoo. Kai menatap tajam ke mata Luhan dan Luhan membalasnya. " Kajja ! " perintah Kai dan menarik tangan Kyungsoo lalu meninggalkan Luhan sendirian. Luhan melihat Kai dan Kyungsoo hingga bayangan mereka menghilang. Luhan merasakan sesuatu yang aneh pada dirinya

" Kenapa.. Kenapa aku berdebar saat berada di dekat Kyungsoo? " tanyanya pada diri sendiri.

Kai meminta ijin pada Managernya untuk mengantar Kyungsoo pulang. Kebetulan malam ini Kai membawa mobil pribadinya. Sampai di rumah Kyungsoo, Kai membukakan pintu mobil untuk Kyungsoo.

" Gomawo sudah mengantarkan ku, oppa.. " kata Kyungsoo.

" Eoh.. Apa aku perlu memintakan ijin pada orang tua mu? " tanya Kai.

" Meminta ijin? Untuk apa? " Kyungsoo malah berbalik bertanya dengan polosnya pada Kai.

" Yak! Kau bodoh atau apa hah?! Kau lupa? Besok kau harus menginap di dorm ku ! " bentak Kai yang membuat Kyungsoo menutup telinganya.

" Ne.. Ne.. Arraseo.. Baiklah, masuklah ke rumah " jawab Kyungsoo.

" Lihat, anakmu ! Sudah jam berapa sekarang?! Dan dia baru pulang?! " teriak Appa Kyungsoo di dalam rumah. Kyungsoo dan Kai masih ada di luar rumah, sehingga tidak mengetahui kalau sedari tadi Appa Kyungsoo melihat mereka dari dalam.

" Akan aku hukum dia ! " teriak Appa Kyungsoo lagi.

" Yeobeo, bisakah kau tenang sedikit?! Aku pusing melihat mu marah-marah ! " bentak Eomma Kyungsoo.

Kai dan Kyungsoo pun hendak masuk ke dalam rumah, ketika Kyungsoo membuka pintu rumahnya tiba-tiba..

PLAKKK..!

Sebuah sandal melayang dan tepat mendarat di….

PIPI KAI!

Appa, Eomma dan Kyungsoo hanya bisa melongo melihatnya. Kai terdiam merasakan rasa sakit di pipi kanannya. " APPA…! " teriak Kyungsoo.

Kai sudah duduk di kursi tempat belajar Kyungsoo di dalam kamar. " Ahhh.. Sakittt.. Pabbo ! " teriak Kai saat Kyungsoo mengompres pipi Kai dengan air es.

PLETAK..!

Tangan Appa Kyungsoo menjitak kepala Kai yang ada di sampingnya. " Ya! Beraninya kau memanggil anak ku seperti itu ! " bentak Appa Kyungsoo.

" Appa! Hentikan ! " Kyungsoo menyuruh Appa nya agar berhenti menyiksa Kai.

" Kyungsoo, sebenarnya siapa anak ini?! Kenapa rambutnya aneh sekali? " tanya Appa heran karena melihat rambut Kai yang tidak seperti namja normal ( Bayangin rambutnya Kai di MV Overdose ).

" Dia chingu ku " jawab Kyungsoo singkat. Tiba-tiba mata Appa tertuju pada poster EXO yang ada di dinding kamar Kyungsoo. Appa mendekati poster itu dan tertuju pada gambar namja yang tidak asing baginya. Dia melihat ke arah poster lalu melihat Kai begitu seterusnya.

" Ya! Kenapa wajah mereka sama?! " tanya Appa sambil menunjuk Kai.

" Karena mereka memang orang yang sama Appa " jawab Kyungsoo.

" M-mworago?! Jadi dia adalah salah satu dari berandalan yang sering membuat mu pulang malam?! " bentak Appa Kyungsoo.

" Jinjja?! " tanya Eomma tiba-tiba berada di dalam kamar juga.

" Ne.. " jawab Kyungsoo singkat masih sibuk mengompres pipi Kai. "

Wae?! Wae dia bersama mu, hah?! " bentak Appa lagi.

" Kami berpacaran, ahjussi " jawab Kai tiba-tiba.

" M-Mwo?! " teriak Appa dan Eomma Kyungsoo bersamaan.

" Soo baby.. Apa itu benar? " tanya Eomma, Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

" Dasar ! Aku tidak se- " belum selesai Appa melanjutkan kalimatnya,Eomma sudah menyelanya

" Kami setuju " katanya sambil tersenyum.

" Y-Ya! Apa maksudmu? Aku tidak se- " Eomma segera menutup mulut Appa dengan jari telunjuknya. Eomma mendekati Kai " Siapa nama mu? " tanya Eomma.

" Kim Jongin imnida.. Tapi ahjumma bisa memanggil ku Kai " jawab Kai sambil membungkukan badan.

" Ah, ne.. Jangan memanggil ku ahjumma, panggil aku eommonim. Dan panggil ahjussi itu abeonim " kata Eomma seraya menunjuk Appa

" Y-Ya! Apa maksudmu dengan abeonim?! Andwae ! Jangan sampai kau memanggil ku dengan sebutan itu ! " teriak Appa lalu pergi keluar kamar Kyungsoo.

" Biarkan saja dia, meskipun dia kelihatan galak tapi sebenarnya dia orang yang sangat baik " Eomma menenangkan Kai agar Kai tidak berpikiran buruk pada nampyeon nya.

" Ne, ahju- eh eommonim " jawab Kai.

" Ini sudah larut malam, kau bisa menginap di sini kalau kau mau. Kebetulan ada satu kamar kosong di sebelah kamar Kyungsoo " kata Eomma.

" A-andwae ! " teriak Kyungsoo.

" Ya! Wae? Ini sudah malam, Kai kelihatan lelah sebaiknya dia menginap di sini. Bukankah dia namja chingu mu? " tanya Eomma. Kai tersenyum evil sambil melihat Kyungsoo yang sepertinya tidak setuju kalau Kai menginap di rumahnya.

" Eommonim benar chagi.. Aku sangat lelah~ " kata Kai memamerkan aegyonya.

" Cha-chagi? " tanya Kyungsoo terbata-bata.

" Eoh.. Bukankah kau yeoja chingu ku? Jebal~ Biarkan aku menginap di sini, eoh eoh~? " jawab Kai dengan puppy eyes nya.

" Aigoo~ Aku tidak bisa menolaknya.. Jinjja kyeopta~ Jarang dia memamerkan aegyonya " batin Kyungsoo.

" Sudahlah.. Kyungsoo siapkan kamar untuk Kai dan bawakan dia baju milik Appa mu " perintah Eomma lalu pergi meninggalkan Kai dan Kyungsoo.

" Oppa kau di sini dulu, aku akan menyiapkan pakaian dan kamar untuk mu " kata Kyungsoo hendak pergi tapi ditahan oleh Kai. Kai menarik tangan Kyungsoo sehingga jarak mereka sangat dekat sekarang.

"Gomawo… Chagi-ah~ " bisik Kai di telinga Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum.

BLUSSHH~

Wajah Kyungsoo berubah menjadi merah karena malu, dia pun menjadi salah tingkah.

" A-aku akan menyiapkan semuanya " kata Kyungsoo lalu melepaskan tangan Kai dan keluar dari kamar. Kai tertawa melihat tingkah Kyungsoo. Kai mengambil ponselnya lalu menelepon Manager.

" Yeobeoseyo.. Hyung, mungkin aku tidak pulang malam ini. Ada sesuatu yang harus aku selesaikan… Ne… Mungkin aku pulan besok pagi… Arraseo.. Baiklah, gomawo hyung " kata Kai lalu mematikan teleponnya.

Setelah menunggu beberapa menit akhirnya Kyungsoo kembali ke kamar. Saat masuk ke kamar dilihatnya Kai sedang tertidur di kasurnya. Kyungsoo mendekati perlahan agar Kai tidak terganggu, dilihatnya wajah Kai yang sedang tertidur. " Dia benar-benar terlihat polos ketika tertidur " batin Kyungsoo.

" Kenapa kau melihat ku seperti itu? " tanya Kai tiba-tiba yang membuat Kyungsoo kaget. Kyungsoo melihat Kai, ternyata Kai masih memejamkan matanya.

" Kau sudah bangun? Kamar dan pakaian sudah aku siapkan. Apa kau mau mandi dulu? " tanya Kyungsoo. Kai bangun dan duduk di sebelah Kyungsoo,

" Tidak.. Aku akan langsung istirahat saja. Jarang ada waktu istirahat lama, aku akan memanfaatkannya " jawab Kai.

" Baiklah.. Jaljjayo oppa.. " kata Kyungsoo. Kai berdiri hendak keluar dari kamar Kyungsoo, tiba-tiba dia berbalik lagi.

" Chagi-ah~ Kau tidak mau menemani ku? " tanya Kai jahil.

" M-mwo?! Shirreo! " teriak Kyungsoo sambil melempar bantalnya pada Kai lalu ditangkap oleh Kai.

" Hahaha.. Aku hanya becanda.. Geundae.. Gomawo, Kyungsoo " kata Kai sambil tersenyum manis lalu keluar dari kamar Kyungsoo.

" Sepertinya aku sudah gila.. " kata Kyungsoo pelan.

Pagi harinya..

Tok..Tok..Tok..

Kyungsoo mengetuk kamar Kai " Oppa.. Kau sudah bangun? Keluarlah, kajja kita sarapan " kata Kyungsoo di depan pintu kamar. Namun tidak ada jawaban dari dalam, " Oppa.. Kau masih tidur? " tanya Kyungsoo tapi tetap tidak ada jawaban. Kyungsoo pun memberanikan diri membuka pintu kamar, terlihat Kai masih tidur dengan lelap. Kyungsoo mendekati Kai dan duduk di tepi kasur.

" Oppa.. Ireona.. Kajja kita sarapan " kata Kyungsoo pelan. Kai tetap pada posisinya membelakangi Kyungsoo. " Aish.. dasar pemalas.. Ya! Palli ireona! " teriak Kyungsoo mengguncang-guncang badan Kai agar segera bangun. Karena tidak ada jawaban Kyungsoo memukul badan Kai dengan keras. Tiba-tiba Kai bangun lalu menarik badan Kyungsoo sehingga Kyungsoo jatuh ke kasur. Kai segera menindih tubuh Kyungsoo dan menguncinya.

" Y-Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Lepaskan aku! " teriak Kyungsoo sambil memukul dada Kai.

" Kau sangat berisik! Apa kau tidak bisa membangunkan orang dengan sopan, eoh?! " bentak Kai tidak mau kalah. Kyungsoo masih berusaha melepaskan diri dari Kai tapi tenaganya tidak bisa menandingi Kai. Sekejap kemudian mata Kyungsoo dan Kai bertemu, mereka saling memandang penuh arti. Tanpa disadari wajah Kai mulai mendekat ke wajah Kyungsoo hingga jarak diantara mereka hanya terpaut beberapa centi. Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya enggan melihat wajah Kai. Hingga Kyungsoo merasa ada sesuatu yang menyentuh bibirnya.

" Ya! Apa yang kalian lakukan?! " bentak seseorang.

Secara refleks Kai dan Kyungsoo menoleh ke sumber suara

" Appa?! / Abeonim?! " teriak Kai dan Kyungsoo bersamaan.

Kai langsung bangun dan turun dari kasur diikuti oleh Kyungsoo. Appa menghampiri Kai dan Kyungsoo, tiba-tiba Appa menjambak rambut Kai sambil memukul tubuh Kai dengan keras

" Kalian.. Jinjja.. Aigoo~ Dasar kau namja mesum ! Kau apakan anak ku, eoh?! " bentak Appa terus memukuli tubuh Kai, tangan yang satunya pun tak lepas dari rambut Kai.

" Appo..! Lepaskan.. Jebal..! Aaarrrghhh.. Appo! " teriak Kai berusaha melepaskan diri dari Appa, Kyungsoo turut membantu melepaskan tangan Appanya dari Kai.

" Appa..! Hentikan..! Ya! Appa! " teriak Kyungsoo membantu Kai.

" Dasar kau, seenaknya saja menyentuh anak ku! Dia gadis baik-baik, tidak pantas untuk namja mesum seperti mu ! " bentak Appa lagi tak berhenti memukul Kai. Eomma yang mendengar keributan langsung berlari menuju kamar.

" Aigoo! Ya! Yeobeo! Apa yang kau lakukan?! " teriak Eomma ketika melihat keributan di kamar. Appa berhenti menjambak dan memukuli Kai namun tangannya masih berada di rambut Kai.

" Dia namja mesum.. Seenaknya saja menyentuh anak kita " kata Appa. Eomma menoleh pada Kyungsoo

" Kalian.. Kisseu? " tanya Eomma yang membuat wajah Kai dan Kyungsoo memerah.

" Benar! Namja ini mencium Kyungsoo, dasar namja mesum ! " Appa kembali memukuli Kai,

" Yeobeo! Hentikan! " bentak Eomma. " Itu hal yang biasa di lakukan sepasang kekasih kan? Bukankah kita dulu juga sering melakukannya yeobeo? " tanya Eomma pada Appa membuat Appa salah tingkah.

" Aish! Kenapa kau mengatakannya di hadapan bocah tengik ini?! " Appa langsung pergi keluar kamar yang diiringi tawa dari Eomma,Kai dan Kyungsoo.

" Sudahlah.. Lupakan kejadian tadi, kalian turunlah ke bawah kita sarapan " ajak Eomma yang dijawab anggukan oleh Kai dan Kyungsoo. Eomma keluar dari kamar, suasana di antara Kai dan Kyungsoo menjadi canggung.

" K-Kau turunlah dulu, aku mau ke kamar mandi " kata Kai gugup.

" N-ne.. "jawab Kyungsoo singkat lalu keluar kamar dengan tergesa-gesa.

" Kenapa jantung berdegup kencang? "batin Kai.

Sementara itu di apartemen Krystal

Krystal terlihat sangat berantakan, matanya bengkak dan merah. Rambutnya kusut dan make up yang dipakainya luntur tanpa dibersihkan. Sejak kejadian semalam Krystal hanya bisa menangis karena malu. Bau alkohol sangat menyengat di sana. " Kim Jongin.. Kau.. Neo.. Nappeun namja.. " katanya sambil menangis. " Luhan oppa.. Aku.. Aku tidak akan menyerah untuk mendapatkan mu.. " Krystal kembali meneguk minuman yang ada di tangannya. " Dan kau..Yeoja sialan.. Kau akan menyesal telah merebut Kai dari tangan ku.. ".

Di jalan..

Kai sudah meminta ijin pada orang tua Kyungsoo untuk mengajak Kyungsoo ke dorm EXO. Meskipun Appa awalnya tidak setuju tapi akhirnya dia pasrah karena Eomma terus merayunya agar mengijinkan Kyungsoo pergi. Kini Kai dan Kyungsoo dalam perjalanan menuju dorm EXO menggunakan mobil Kai.

" Oppa.. Apa tidak apa-apa aku pergi ke dorm mu? " tanya Kyungsoo.

" Gwaenchana.. Aku sudah meminta ijin pada Manager hyung " jawab Kai sambil terus menyetir. " Dan juga.. Hmm.. Tentang kejadian tadi pagi.. Lupakan saja, aku tidak bermaksud untuk menci- " belum selesai Kai melanjutkan kalimatnya Kyungsoo menyela.

" Ah! Gwaenchana oppa, gwaenchana.. ! Wah.. Hari ini cuaca sangat panas,hahahaha.. " Kyungsoo mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Akhirnya Kai dan Kyungsoo sampai di dorm EXO. Kyungsoo mengikuti di belakang Kai, ketika Kai membuka pintu dorm terlihat para member EXO tengah berkumpul menonton TV.

" Kai-yah.. Akhirnya kau pulang? " kata Suho ketika melihat Kai masuk diikuti oleh Kyungsoo.

" Oh, yeoja chingu Kai..! Annyeong haseyo.. " sapa Suho pada Kyungsoo.

" Annyeong haseyo.. Do Kyungsoo imnida.. " Kyungsoo memperkenalkan dirinya di hadapan para member EXO yang dibalas member EXO dengan membungkukkan badan.

" Kai-yah.. Semalam kau tidak pulang ke dorm.. Kau.. Jangan-jangan.. " kata Chanyeol sambil tersenyum jahil.

" Ne.. Aku menginap di rumahnya " jawab Kai.

"Aigoo~ Dia sudah dewasa rupanya " kata Chanyeol. Satu persatu member EXO pun memperkenalkan diri pada Kyungsoo.

" Kalian tidak usah memperkenalkan diri padanya dia adalah EXO L " Kai pun menarik tangan Kyungsoo agar ikut dengannya. Kai mengajak Kyungsoo ke kamarnya.

" Mulai hari ini, kamar mu ada di sini " kata Kai pada Kyungsoo.

" I-ini.. Ka-ka-kamar mu, oppa? Kamarmu dengan Chanyeol oppa? " Kyungsoo gugup karena impiannya untuk bisa mengetahui isi kamar Kai terwujud.

" Ne.. Ini kamarku dengan Chanyeol hyung. Sementara aku akan tidur bersama Chanyeol hyung di kamar Chen hyung " Chen dan Chanyeol yang mendengar jawaban Kai langsung menghampiri Kai.

" Kenapa kalian tidak tidur sekamar saja? " Chen mengeluarkan smirknya menggoda Kai dan Kyungsoo.

" SHIRREO..! " jawab Kyungsoo dan Kai serempak lalu saling pandang dan wajah mereka berdua berbuah merah.

" Ya, bukankah kalian sepasang kekasih? Tidak ada salahnya kan jika kalian tidur satu kamar? " goda Chanyeol sambil menyenggol bahu Kai.

" Shirreo! Suho hyung dan Kris hyung pasti tidak akan setuju. " jawab Kai.

" Gwaechana, Kai.. Kau tidurlah sekamar dengan Kyungsoo" kata Suho tiba-tiba.

" M-mwo..?! " Kyungsoo dan Kai tidak percaya kalau Suho menyetujui rencana bodoh Chen dan Chanyeol.

" Andwae! " teriak Luhan tiba-tiba yang membuat semua member dan Kyungsoo menoleh ke Luhan. "Biar Kyungsoo tidur sendiri di kamar itu. Kai tidur di kamar ku " kata Luhan.

" Shirreo ! " jawab Kai tiba-tiba.

" Jadi kau mau tidur satu kamar dengan Kyungsoo? " goda Chanyeol yang membuat Kai salah tingkah.

" A-ani.. Aku tidak bisa tidur tanpa Chanyeol hyung.. " Kai bergelayut di lengan Chanyeol

" Apa kau tidak malu bertingkah seperti ini di hadapan Kyungsoo? Sudahlah, kau tidur dengan Kyungsoo " kata Chanyeol sambil melepaskan tangan Kai dari lengannya. Kyungsoo hanya menghela nafas

" Eotteokhae? " tanya Kyungsoo dalam hati.

Setelah membereskan barang-barangnya di kamar Kai, Kyungsoo keluar kamar. Para member EXO tengah berkumpul di depan TV, pakaian mereka sudah rapi sepertinya akan ada jadwal hari ini. Kai menghampiri Kyungsoo yang tengah memperhatikan member EXO bersiap-siap

" Kyungsoo, kami akan pergi ke M!Countdown untuk syuting. Sebaiknya kau di sini saja menunggu kami sampai kami pulang. Kalau ada apa-apa kau tinggal menelepon ku " kata Kai.

" Ajak saja Kyungsoo, daripada dia sendirian di dorm. Kajja Kyungsoo! " ajak Chen lalu pergi keluar dorm.

" Y-Ya! Hyung.. Mau kemana kalian?! " Kai mengikuti Chen dan Kyungsoo keluar dorm.

Akhirnya sekarang Kyungsoo berada di antara member EXO. Dia naik van yang sama dengan member EXO, Kyungsoo duduk di samping Kai. Chanyeol yang melihat kecanggungan di antara Kai dan Kyungsoo angkat bicara

" Chen, apa yang akan kau lakukan jika berada dalam satu mobil dengan yeoja mu? " Chanyeol sedikit mengeraskan suaranya dan menyenggol pundak Chen. Tahu apa yang dimaksud dengan Chanyeol, Chen pun menjawab

" Tentu saja aku akan memegang tangannya, bercanda dengannya. " jawab Chen. Kai dan Kyungsoo yang merasa tersindir saling bertatapan

" Hyung, berhentilah berbicara. Aku bosan mendengarkan ocehan kalian " kata Kai, Chanyeol segera menjitak kepala Kai

" Ya! Begitukah caramu berbicara dengan hyung mu?! Pabbo! ". Kyungsoo tertawa melihat Chanyeol yang menjitak kepala Kai

" Ya! Wae kau tertawa?! Lucu?! " bentak Kai.

" Benar.. Memang lucu, wae?! Aku tidak boleh tertawa?! Dasar.. " Kyungsoo memanyunkan bibirnya.

" Hahaha.. Wajahmu sangat konyol.. Hahahaha" ledek Kai.

" Ya! Wae kalian bertengkar terus?! Aish.. " Suho menyela agar Kai dan Kyungsoo tidak bertengkar lagi.

Mereka sampai di tempat tujuan. Wartawan sudah menunggu di depan gedung. Satu persatu member EXO masuk ke dalam gedung yang langsung diserbu oleh wartawan.

" Wah, itu Kai dan yeoja chingunya! " teriak salah satu wartawan. Luhan yang mendengar hal itu segera menghampiri Kyungsoo dan menariknya agar mengikutinya, namun ditahan oleh Kai.

" Lepaskan.. Banyak wartawan di sini, aku akan membawanya ke dalam " kata Luhan. Kai yang menyadari para wartawan memandang ke arahnya segera melepaskan tangannya dan membiarkan Kyungsoo pergi dengan Luhan. Ketika akan masuk ke dalam ruangan, Luhan dan Kyungsoo bertemu dengan Krystal.

" Luhan oppa? " sapa Krystal. Senyum Krystal mengembang karena sudah lama dia tidak bertemu dengan Luhan namun senyum itu seketika hilang ketika melihat Kyungsoo di belakang Luhan.

" Krystal? Wasseo? " Luhan masih menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo.

" Oppa..Kenapa dia ada di sini? " tanya Krystal sambil memandang sinis Kyungsoo yang ada di belakang Luhan.

" Mulai hari ini dia tinggal di dorm untuk sementara. Kami mengajaknya kemari. Kau sedang apa di sini? " Luhan semakin mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan Kyungsoo karena Kyungsoo mencoba melepaskan tangannya.

Krystal masih memandang tajam pada Kyungsoo " Tentu saja aku rindu padamu, oppa.. " ucap Krystal manja.

" Geurrae? Baiklah, aku akan masuk dan bersiap-siap. Kajja Kyungsoo " Luhan menarik tangan Kyungsoo lalu masuk ke dalam standby room. Krystal merasa kesal dengan Kyungsoo, dilihatnya Kyungsoo dengan tatapan sinis. " Awas kau! ".

Kai dan member EXO lain sudah masuk ke dalam standby room. Mereka sedang di make up sekarang. Kyungsoo hanya memandanginya,

" Daebak.. Sekarang aku tahu saat member EXO sedang di make up dang anti baju.. Hahahaha.. Baekhyun pasti iri " kata Kyungsoo dalam hati.

" Kyungsoo, wae kau senyum-senyum sendiri? " tanya Chen tiba-tiba yang mengagetkan Kyungsoo.

" A-ani.. Hehehehe " jawab Kyungsoo.

" Ah iya.. Siapa nama teman mu yang sering pingsan itu? Baekhyun? " tanya Chanyeol.

" Ne.. Baekhyun. Wae, oppa? " tanya Kyungsoo kembali.

" Ani.. Dia benar-benar manis, hehe " jawab Chanyeol tersipu malu.

" Oppa.. Kau menyukainya? " goda Kyungsoo.

" Aish.. A-ani... Dia yeoja yang menarik " jawab Chanyeol lalu pergi untuk ganti baju.

" Daebak.. Baekhyun pasti senang sekali mendengarnya. Harusnya aku rekam kata-kata Chanyeol oppa tadi " gumam Kyungsoo pelan.

" Apa yang di rekam? " Luhan mendekatkan wajahnya pada Kyungsoo tiba-tiba. Kyungsoo seketika menjauhkan diri dari Luhan.

" Op-Oppa.. Kau mengagetkan ku.. Aish.. " Kyungsoo mengelus dadanya.

Luhan tertawa melihat tingkah Kyungsoo,

" Eottae? Aku tampan? " tanya Luhan sambil membenarkan bajunya. Kyungsoo melihat Luhan dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki.

" Kau cantik sekali oppa~ " ucapnya.

" Mwo? Cantik? Ya! Aku ini seorang namja, aish dasar kau " Luhan tidak pernah suka jika ada yang memanggilnya cantik. Kyungsoo hanya tertawa melihat Luhan marah.

" Ya! Yeoja aneh, ke sini kau! " seru Kai tiba-tiba.

" Mwo?! Yeoja aneh?! Ya! Lihat sendiri dirimu, rambut mu benar-benar aneh! " bentak Kyungsoo. Penata rambut yang sedang menata rambut Kai pun langsung menghentikan aktifitasnya.

" A-aneh? Benarkah? " tanyanya pada Kai dengan tatapan kosong.

" A-ani noona.. Teruskan saja.. Dia memang yeoja bodoh yang tidak mengerti style rambut " jawab Kai agar penata rambut itu tidak marah.

" Benarkah.. Rambutnya aneh? " tanya penata rambut itu lagi tetap dengan tatapan kosong.

" Aish.. Ya! Yeoja pabbo! Ke sini kau! " teriak Kai pada Kyungsoo lalu beranjak dari duduknya dan membisiki Kyungsoo. " Yang menata rambut ku adalah noona itu, dia bisa marah kalau kau menghina nya. " bisik Kai.

" Jeongmal? Tapi tatanan rambut itu memang aneh.. " jawab Kyungsoo santai.

" Ya! Bisa bahaya kalau dia marah.. Dia akan menggunting rambut mu sampai rambut mu habis " bisik Kai lagi. Kyungsoo takut mendengarnya dia segera menghampiri penata rambut itu.

" Eonnie, jeongmal mianhaeyo.. Aku tidak bermaksud menghina tatanan rambut mu pada Kai. Jeongmal mianhaeyo.. Jebal maafkan aku.. " kata Kyungsoo sambil membungkukkan badannya berkali-kali. Penata rambut itu menoleh ke Kyungsoo yang membuat Kyungsoo ketakutan,

" Ka-kau.. Tidak akan menggunting rambut ku kan, eonnie? " tanya Kyungsoo pelan.

" Apa maksudmu? Untuk apa aku memotong rambut mu? Ya! Kai cepat ke sini! " perintah penata rambut itu pada Kai. Kyungsoo memandang Kai yang tengah menahan tawanya

Awas kau Kim Jongin.. ! " batinnya.

Setelah menunggu beberapa jam akhirnya kini giliran EXO yang akan performe. " Kau tunggu di sini saja. Jangan kemana-mana sampai aku kembali, arra? " Kai menasehati Kyungsoo.

" Arra.. " jawab Kyungsoo pelan, padahal dia ingin bergabung dengan para EXO L lain.

" Tenang Kyungsoo, kau masih bisa melihat performe kita di TV itu.. " ujar Luhan menghibur Kyungsoo.

" Ne.. Luhan oppa memang pengertian tidak seperti namja pabbo itu ! " Kyungsoo menunjuk Kai lalu menjulurkan lidahnya yang membuat Kai kesal.

" Hwaiting oppa! Aku adalah fans nomer 1 mu mulai saat ini " kata Kyungsoo sambil mengepalkan tangannya di hadapan Luhan.

" Benarkah? Gomawo.. " Luhan tersipu malu mendengarnya dan mendadak salah tingkah. Kai mempoutkan bibirnya ketika mendengar kata-kata Kyungsoo.

" EXO, please standby di stage sekarang ! " perintah seorang staff.

" Ne..! " jawab member EXO serempak. Mereka pun keluar meninggalkan Kyungsoo. Sepeninggal para member EXO, Krystal merencanakan sesuatu kepada Kyungsoo.

Sementara itu..

Baekhyun melihat acara itu bersama dengan para EXO L lain. " Baek, apa Kyungsoo tidak ikut dengan mu? " tanya salah satu EXO L.

" Ya, dia sudah menjadi yeoja chingu Kai oppa.. Aku dengar dia akan tinggal di dorm EXO mulai hari ini.. Dia setiap hari bisa melihat uri oppadeul.. Jadi mana mungkin dia ikut melihat EXO bersama kita.. " jawab Baekhyun.

" Jinjja?! Daebak! " jawab teman Baekhyun.

Akhirnya member EXO naik ke atas stage, mereka bersiap-siap. EXO L pun berteriak.

" Kyaaa~ Chanyeol oppa..! Kyaaa~..! " teriak Baekhyun. Chanyeol menyadari ada Baekhyun di antara kerumunan EXO L. Dia tersenyum manis lalu mengedipkan matanya.

BRUKKK..!

" Ya! Ada yang pingsan..! " teriak salah satu EXO L.

Baekhyun pingsan karena mendapat kedipan mata dari Chanyeol. Dia segera ditolong oleh beberapa staff. Chanyeol hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kejadian itu.

Di standby room

Krystal menghampiri Kyungsoo yang ada di dalam standby room.

" Ehem.. " Krystal berdehem membuat Kyungsoo kaget.

" Oh.. Eonnie.. Annyeonghaseyo.. " sapa Kyungsoo membungkukkan badan. Krystal hanya tersenyum,

" Kau sendirian? " tanya Krsytal.

" Ne.. Kai oppa menyuruh ku untuk menunggunya di sini " jawab Kyungsoo.

" Geurrae? Hmm.. Aku ingin minta tolong padamu, bisakah? " tanya Krystal lagi.

" Bisa.. Mwondae? " mendengarkan jawaban Kyungsoo membuat Krystal menyeringai.

" Bisakah kau membelikan ku softdrink di lantai bawah? Aku sangat haus, aku ingin ke sana tapi banyak wartawan di sana.. Jebal..? " Krystal pura-pura memohon pada Kyungsoo.

" Baiklah, eonni tunggu di sini. Aku akan membelikannya untuk mu " Kyungsoo bergegas keluar ruangan untuk membelikan Krystal minuman.

" Yeoja pabbo.. Hahaha.. " kata Krystal ketika Kyungsoo pergi.

Kyungsoo segera membelikan minuman untuk Krystal, setelah membeli dia kembali ke dalam ruangan.

" Ini minuman mu eonni " Kyungsoo menyerahkan minuman itu pada Krystal.

" Gomawo.. " Krystal mengambil minuman itu lalu membukanya.

Tiba-tiba Krystal menumpahkan minuman itu ke baju Kyungsoo.

" Ah! Mianhae.. Jeongmal mianhae Kyungsoo.. " Krystal membersihkan minuman yang tumpah di baju Kyungsoo dengan tissue.

Kyungsoo sendiri juga berusaha membersihkannya, " Gwaenchana eonni.. Kau memang tak sengaja.. " jawab Kyungsoo.

Krystal memamerkan smirknya tanpa sepengetahuan Kyungsoo.

" Eotteokhae? Ah.. Aku membawa baju ganti tadi, kau bisa meminjamnya.. Akan aku ambilkan, eoh? " Krystal menawarkan bantuan pada Kyungsoo, lalu pergi keluar untuk mengambil baju.

Namun Krystal tidak pergi ke ruangannya, dia pergi ke standby room milik girlband A Pink yang kebetulan juga akan performe. Krystal mengendap-endap masuk ke dalam ruangan itu. Dilihatnya ternyata sepi, dia segera masuk dan mengambil sebuah baju yang digantung di sana lalu keluar ruangan.

Krystal kembali menemui Kyungsoo yang masih sibuk membersihkan bajunya. " Kyungsoo.. Igo, pakailah.. " kata Krystal.

" Gomawo, eonni.. " lalu Kyungsoo memakai baju itu tanpa rasa curiga. Krystal tersenyum penuh kemenangan karena Kyungsoo sudah masuk ke dalam permainannya.

 **TBC**

 _ **Ane rada kecewa nih sama tanggapan para readers, yang baca banyak, yang fav n follow juga lumayan. Tapi kenape yang repiew dikit banget yaaa… apa ep ep ane ngebosenin yak, kkkkkk~. Bukannya mau kemaruk ma repiew kan ane juga pengen tau kekurangan ane dimana, kalo yang respon Cuma dikit kayaknya ni ep ep gak bakalan ane lanjutin ^^**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**WARNING TYPO!**_

Member EXO telah selesai performe, mereka kembali ke backstage. Kai mendahului member lain, dia setengah berlari untuk menuju standby room. Dari tadi pikirannya terus tertuju pada Kyungsoo. Saat dia sampai di standby room, dilihatnya Krystal berada di sana juga.

" Krystal? "

" Kai, kalian sudah selesai performe? " tanya Krystal.

" Sedang apa kau di sini? " Kai tidak menjawab pertanyaan Krystal malah balik bertanya.

" Aku? Hanya ingin mengobrol dengan Kyungsoo.. Wae? " .

Kai melihat Kyungsoo yang kini sudah ganti baju,

" Kyungsoo, ada apa dengan baju mu? Baju siapa yang kau pakai itu? " tanya Kai.

" Krystal eonni tidak sengaja menumpahkan minumannya ke baju ku, lalu dia meminjamkan bajunya untuk ku " jawab Kyungsoo.

" Mianhae, aku tidak sengaja menumpahkannya. Hmm.. baiklah Kyungsoo, aku harus pulang.. " pamit Krystal. Dia berjalan keluar ruangan, lalu berhenti sebentar dan tersenyum sinis ketika melihat para member A Pink masuk ke dalam ruangan yang lain.

Di standby room A Pink

Member A Pink mulai berganti baju karena ada jadwal lain yang menunggu. Naeun terlihat kebingungan mencari sesuatu.

" Ya! Apa yang melihat baju ku? Tadi aku taruh di sini.. " kata Naeun.

" Mungkin kau lupa menaruhnya, ingat-ingat lah dulu " Eunji menyuruh Naeun untuk mencarinya lagi.

" Tidak ada..Apa ada pencuri yang masuk ke sini? " Naeun menduga bajunya telah dicuri.

" Pencuri? Mana mungkin.. Sudahlah, kau membawa baju ganti lainnya kan? Pakai saja itu " Chorong member nasehat agar Naeun cepat mengganti bajunya.

Dengan malas Naeun pun mengganti bajunya dengan baju lain.

Selesai mengganti baju mereka member A Pink bersiap-siap akan keluar dari standby room. Ketika berada di depan pintu, member EXO dan Kyungsoo lewat di depan mereka. Member EXO membungkukan badan pada A Pink begitu juga Kyungsoo. Mata Naeun tertuju pada baju yang dipakai Kyungsoo. Tangan Naeun segera menahan lengan Kyungsoo agar berhenti.

" Ya! Darimana kau mendapatkan baju itu?! " bentak Naeun.

" N-ne? Ah.. I-ini dari.. " belum selesai Kyungsoo menjawab pertanyaan, Eunji sudah menyela

" Bukankah itu baju mu? " tanya Eunji.

" Benar.. Ini adalah baju ku, dan kau pasti mencurinya ! Benar kan?! " bentak Naeun.

Kyungsoo menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, Luhan tidak tega melihat Kyungsoo dituduh mencuri.

" Mianhae Naeun sunbae, mungkin ada salah paham. Dia tidak mungkin mencuri baju sunbae " Luhan membela Kyungsoo dan menariknya agar berada di belakangnya.

" Luhan-ssi, kalau benar dia tidak mencuri bisa kau jelaskan bagaimana bisa bajunya bisa sama persis dengan baju ku? Kau tahu aku memesan ini, dan hanya ada 1 di Korea, arra?! " teriak Naeun.

Kai akhirnya mengingat kejadian saat Krystal berada di standby room. " Pasti.. Krystal yang melakukannya.. " batin Kai sambil mengepalkan tangan.

Member A Pink masih memojokkan Kyungsoo, member EXO masih berusaha membela Kyungsoo. Kai pergi untuk mencari Krystal di tempat parkir mobil. Ternyata mobil Krystal masih berada di sana, Kai segera mendekati mobil itu. Kai mengetuk jendela mobil Krystal,

" Kai? Ada apa? Kau ingin pulang bersama ku? " tanya Krystal tanpa merasa bersalah.

" Keluar! " bentak Kai.

Krystal mengernyitkan dahinya, " Wae? " tanyanya.

" Palli keluar Krystal Jung ! " bentak Kai lagi.

Akhirnya Krystal keluar dari mobilnya, Kai segera menarik tangan Krystal lalu membawanya masuk ke dalam gedung.

Member A Pink masih terus menyalahkan Kyungsoo. Luhan melihat tubuh Kyungsoo bergetar dan menundukkan kepalanya, Kyungsoo menahan air matanya agar tidak turun. Lalu Kai dan Krystal datang, " Kai, kenapa kau mengajak ku ke sini? " Krystal berusaha melepaskan tangannya.

" Lihat apa yang kau perbuat ! " Kai mendorong Krystal agar mendekat kepada Kyungsoo dan member A Pink.

" Naeun-ah, ada apa ini? " tanya Krystal pura-pura tidak mengetahui kejadian itu.

" Yeoja itu, dia telah mencuri baju ku eonnie! " Naeun menatap tajam pada Kyungsoo.

Krystal menoleh ke Kyungsoo, " Omo..! Kyungsoo, benarkah kau mencurinya? " Krystal berpura-pura terkejut mendengarnya.

" Ta-tapi eonnie.. Bu-bukankah kau yang memberikan baju ini padaku? Kau bilang ini adalah ba-" belum sempat Kyungsoo meneruskan kalimatnya, Krystal segera menyela

" Omo..! Jadi, kau menuduh ku yang mencuri baju itu? Aish.. Kau benar-benar yeoja licik Kyungsoo.. Aku tidak menyangka yeoja polos seperti mu berani memfitnah ku.. " . Kyungsoo membelalakan matanya tidak percaya bahwa Krystal tidak membelanya.

" Ya, Kyungsoo.. Jika kau memang ingin baju yang seperti ini, kau tinggal meminta padaku. Aku pasti akan memberi mu tanpa kau mencuri. Atau.. Omo..! Apa kau lebih suka barang curian? Aigoo.. Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka.. " Krystal mulai memojokkan Kyungsoo.

" Krystal Jung..! Hentikan! " teriak Kai dan Luhan hampir bersamaan.

" Wae? Dia memang mencurinya dan kalian tetap membelanya? Aigoo~ Bukan hanya mencuri, kau juga pintar merayu Kyungsoo.. Naeun-ah, sudah relakan saja baju mu itu. Aku akan memberikan mu baju dari boutique ku ".

" Benarkah? Gomawo eonni.. Ya! Kau ambil saja baju itu, dasar.. ! " Naeun membentak Kyungsoo sambil mendorongnya lalu pergi bersama member A Pink yang lain.

Krystal tersenyum evil melihat Kyungsoo yang kini terpojokkan. " Hmm.. Baiklah, aku harus pulang.. " Krystal hendak melangkahkan kakinya namun tangannya ditahan oleh Luhan.

" Kenapa kau tega melakukan ini pada Kyungsoo? " Luhan menatapnya tajam.

Krystal mendekatnya wajahnya pada telinga Luhan lalu berbisik " Ini semua karena mu, oppa.. ".

" Mwo? " Luhan menatap Krystal heran, lalu melepaskan tangan Krystal dan dia pun berjalan keluar. Saat ini member EXO yang lain sedang menenangkan Kyungsoo yang tengah menangis.

" Kyungsoo.. Uljimma.. Kami percaya kau tidak mungkin melakukannya.. " Chanyeol mengusap punggung Kyungsoo lembut.

" Tenanglah.. Uljimma.. Kami tahu pasti Krystal yang melakukannya.. " Chenmencoba menghibur. Member lain pun juga ikut menghibur Kyungsoo yang masih menangis. Luhan pun mendekati Kyungsoo lalu memeluknya " Uljimma.. " katanya pelan, Kyungsoo menangis di dada bidang Luhan dan Luhan mengusap lembut kepala Kyungsoo. Luhan merasa bajunya kini sedikit basah karena air mata Kyungsoo, namun dia tidak mempersalahkannya karena dia tidak tega melihat Kyungsoo menangis. Kai yang melihat Luhan memeluk Kyungsoo segera menarik nya.

" Hyung, kita pulang sekarang " kata Kai pada Suho.

" Baiklah, kajja kita pulang " Suho mengajak member EXO untuk pulang. Luhan hanya menghela nafas karena Kyungsoo lepas dari pelukannya.

Di perjalanan pulang..

Kyungsoo sudah tidak menangis lagi, matanya sembab karena sedari tadi dia menangis. Perlahan mata Kyungsoo tertutup, dia tertidur karena terlalu lelah. Kai menatap Kyungsoo yang ada di sampingnya. " Mianhae.. aku tidak bisa melindungimu.. " kata Kai pelan lalu menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo lembut.

Sementara itu..

Chanyeol meminta Manager menurunkannya di pinggir jalan. Dia bilang ingin mengunjungi temannya. Akhirnya kini Baekhyun berada di sana sendirian. Dia terlihat menunggu seseorang, tak berapa lama terlihat seorang yeoja menghampirinya.

" Oppa.. Kau benar-benar di sini.. Daebak~ " kata yeoja itu.

" Tentu saja.. Bagaimana keadaan mu? Kau selalu pingsan " Chanyeol mengacak-acak rambut yeoja itu.

" Itu karena mu, oppa~ " jawab yeoja itu tersipu malu.

" Kajja.. " Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya, yeoja itu masih diam ragu-ragu. Chanyeol akhirnya meraih tangan yeoja itu lalu menggenggamnya.

 ***Flashback on**

Baekhyun pingsan setelah mendapatkan kedipan mata dari Chanyeol. Staff pun segera menolongnya dan membawanya ke staff room.

Member EXO selesai performe lalu turun dari stage. Kai mendahului untuk kembali ke standby room. Diam-diam Chanyeol mendekati salah satu staff di sana,

" Maaf.. Apa kau tahu dimana fans yang pingsan tadi? " tanya Chanyeol.

" Oh.. Dia dibawa ke staff room di sana " jawab staff itu.

" Kamsahamnida.. " Chanyeol membungkukkan badan lalu menuju ke staff room. Sampai di sana ternyata Baekhyun sudah siuman, Chanyeol mendekatinya perlahan. Baekhyun membelalakan matanya melihat Chanyeol menghampirinya.

" Op-oppa.. " Baekhyun terlihat gugup.

" Annyeong.. " sapa Chanyeol sambil tersenyum manis dan melambaikan tangannya.

" W-w-wae? " tanya Baekhyun lagi.

" Wae?Aku tidak boleh melihat mu? " Chanyeol balik bertanya.

" A-ani.. Aku senang sekali.. " jawab Baekhyun lalu tertunduk malu.

" Hmm.. Namamu Byun Baekhyun, kan? " tanya Chanyeol yang dijawab anggukan kepala oleh Baekhyun.

" Bisakah.. kita.. hmm.. bertemu lagi nanti.. untuk.. makan malam mungkin? " Chanyeol sedikit gugup.

" K-k-kau.. mengajak ku.. makan malam? Apakah itu berarti.. " jantung Baekhyun kembali berdegup kencang.

" Date maksudmu? Hmm.. Bisa jadi.. " jawab Chanyeol sambil tersenyum.

" Jin-jin-jinjja? Aku-aku.. Aku mauu.. " jawab Baekhyun antusias.

" Aigoo~ neomu kyeopta~ " kata Chanyeol sambil mencubit pipi Baekhyun gemas.

BRUKKK..!

" Ya! Ya! Baekhyun-ssi, ireona.. Ya! Ah-ahjussi, dia pingsan lagi..! "

 ***Flashback End**

Kini van EXO sampai di dorm mereka. Kai melihat Kyungsoo masih tertidur, tangannya juga masih menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo. " Kyungsoo.. Ireona.. Kita sudah sampai dorm " Kai membangunkan Kyungsoo perlahan. Namun Kyungsoo masih belum bangun.

" Gendong saja dia, pasti dia lelah " Suho menyuruh Kai agar menggendongnya.

" M-mwo?! Shirreo! " jawab Kai.

" Kau tidak mau? Baiklah biar aku saja yang menggendongnya " kata Sehun sambil bersiap menggendong Kyungsoo.

" Andwae! Jauhkan tangan mu dari Kyungsoo! Biar aku yang menggendongnya! " bentak Kai lalu mencoba menggendong Kyungsoo ala bridal style.

" Aish.. Berat sekali dia..! Aish.. menyusahkan saja! " gerutu Kai. Luhan melihat Kai menggendong Kyungsoo, entah kenapa dia tidak suka melihat hal itu.

Kai menidurkan Kyungsoo perlahan di ranjang.

" Hosh.. hosh.. Ya! Kau harusnya menurunkan berat badan mu! " nafas Kai masih terengah-engah. Keringatnya bercucuran, karena merasa gerah Kai melepaskan kaos yang dipakainya hingga dia topless sekarang. Lalu Kai duduk di samping Kyungsoo yang tertidur, dipandanginya wajah Kyungsoo.

" Kau terlihat polos saat tidur, yeoja pabbo.. " kata Kai setengah berbisik agar tidak membangunkan Kyungsoo. Perlahan tangannya membelai rambut halus Kyungsoo, Kai mendekatkan wajahnya pada Kyungsoo. Kai tidak bisa menahan lagi untuk tidak mencium Kyungsoo, Kai mencium kening Kyungsoo lembut lalu turun di kedua pipi Kyungsoo.. turun lagi menuju bibir Kyungsoo. Jantung Kai berdegup kencang, perlahan dia mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Kyungsoo, matanya terpejam. Kyungsoo merasakan ada nafas yang menerpa wajahnya, pelan-pelan matanya terbuka. Mata Kyungsoo terbelalak ketika melihat Kai berada di depannya dengan jarak yang cukup dekat, Kyungsoo tahu Kai akan menciumnya lagi. Dia pun menutup matanya secara paksa, Kai semakin mengeliminasi jarak antara dirinya dengan Kyungsoo.

" Pabbo.. " kata Kai lalu menjauhkan diri dari Kyungsoo.

" Ya! Jangan pura-pura tidur, kau sudah bangun kan? " Kyungsoo pun membuka matanya, dilihatnya Kai sudah berdiri di sampingnya.

" Wae? Kau mengira aku akan mencium mu? Yeoja pabbo ck.. " Kai mengejek Kyungsoo lalu keluar dari kamar. Kyungsoo masih bingung dengan kejadian barusan.

Kai keluar dari kamar lalu menutup pintunya. Saat pintunya sudah tertutup, Kai menyenderkan badannya di depan pintu. Nafasnya memburu, jantungnya berdegup kencang. " Aish.. Untung saja.. Aku hampir ketahuan.. " kata Kai sambil mengatur nafasnya.

" Ya! Ada apa dengan mu? Kenapa nafasmu seperti orang yang lari marathon?" tanya Sehun yang kebetulan lewat di depan kamar Kai. Chen yang juga bersama Sehun heran yang melihat Kai topless dan keringat Kai bercucuran.

" Kai-yah.. Bukankah Kyungsoo sedang tidur? Dan kau.. melepas baju mu.. keringat mu bercucuran.. dan nafasmu tidak beraturan.. apa kalian.. " Chen menggantungkan kalimatnya lalu melihat Sehun. Mereka bertatapan lalu tersenyum evil

" Ya! Apa yang kalian pikirkan, eoh?! " tanya Kai polos.

" Ternyata kau sudah dewasa.. Aigoo~ " kata Sehun sambil menepuk pundak Kai.

" Apa maksudmu, hyung? " Kai masih tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksud Sehun.

" Sudahlah.. Kami mengerti.. Selamat yaa, kau sudah dewasa sekarang.. " kata Chen lalu mengajak Sehun pergi meninggalkan Kai yang bengong karena belum mengerti maksud mereka.

Di sebuah bar

Krystal sedang meminum vodka di hadapannya, entah sudah berapa gelas yang dia minum. " Kai-yah.. Kenapa kau membela yeoja itu hah?! Dan juga Luhan oppa.. Kenapa kau juga membelanya, eoh?! Apa istimewanya dia?! Dulu.. aku lah yeoja istimewa untuk kalian! Tapi.. kenapa sekarang yeoja itu?! WAE?! WAE?! " teriak Krystal yang membuat semua orang menoleh kepadanya.

" Do Kyungsoo.. Aku akan menyingkirkan mu dari semua member EXO..! Karena.. hiks.. karena mereka adalah MILIK KU! Aku bersumpah akan menyingkirkan mu! " .

Di dorm EXO

Chanyeol baru pulang dari kencannya bersama Baekhyun. " Chanyeol.. Akhirnya kau pulang juga, darimana saja kau? " tanya Chen.

" Sudah ku bilang, aku menemui teman ku di sana.. " jawab Chanyeol.

" Jinjja? " Chen tidak percaya dengan jawaban Chanyeol.

" Wae? Kau tidak percaya? Sudahlah dimana semua? " tanya Chanyeol

" Mereka sedang bersiap-siap untuk bermain TOD. Kajja mereka sudah menunggu mu ! " ajak Chen.

Para member EXO dan Kyungsoo berkumpul di ruangan tengah, mereka duduk melingkar dengan sebuah botol di tengah-tengah mereka. Kyungsoo terpaksa ikut karena ajakan Kris. Kyungsoo duduk di samping kiri Sehun, Luhan yang melihat di samping kanan Kyungsoo tidak ada orang segera duduk di sana. Kai yang sebelumnya duduk di samping Kris dan Suho melihat Luhan duduk di samping Kyungsoo. Dia berdiri dan menyuruh Sehun untuk bergeser.

" Yak! Ada apa dengan mu?! " bentak Sehun yang tidak terima Kai menggeser duduknya.

" Aku ingin duduk di sini " jawab Kai. Sehun baru menyadari kalau yang di sampingnya tadi adalah Kyungsoo, lalu dia melihat Luhan berada di sisi lain Kyungsoo.

" Ah~ Arraseo arraseo.. " kata Sehun lalu menggeser duduknya hingga kini Kyungsoo berada di antara Kai dan Luhan.

" Kalian sudah siap? " tanya Kris sambil memegang botol itu. Semua mengangguk, lalu Kris mulai memutar botol itu. Para member EXO dan Kyungsoo tegang menunggu botol berhenti berputar. Dan akhirnya botol itu berhenti di hadapan Lay.

" Kyaaahahahaha.. Lay hyung kau kena..! " Sehun menertawakan Lay yang saat ini terlihat tegang. Member lain terlihat menghela nafas lega dan mengelus dada.

" Lay, truth or dare? " tanya Kris. Lay bingung memilih apa, dengan mata terpejam dia menjawab

" D-dare.. " ucapnya pasrah.

" Baiklah, kau harus cover dance lagu GEE milik SNSD sunbae dengan gaya yeoja.. Harus mirip.. " perintah Suho.

" M-mwo? " Lay mulai gugup.

" Kajja, Lay ge kau pasti bisa.. Palli ireona " Tao menarik lengan Lay agar segera berdiri. Dengan gugup Lay berdiri dan mulai menarikan lagu Gee. Lay menari dengan gerakan lucu, karena dia tidak sepenuhnya hafal dengan gerakan dance milik SNSD.

" Aigoo~ Kyeopta~ " puji semua member. Lay duduk kembali setelah menyelesaikan tantangan dari Suho. Kris kembali memutar botol di hadapannya. Suasana tegang kembali menyelimuti mereka, botol pun berhenti di hadapan Kai.

" Hahaha.. Ya! Rambut aneh sekarang giliran mu, rasakan kau! " Kyungsoo menepuk-nepuk tangannya karena Kai yang mendapat giliran.

" Kai, truth or dare? " tanya Kris. Kai memandang Kyungsoo sekilas,

" Truth " jawabnya tegas.

" Omo.. Kau berani sekali.. Daebak.. " Kyungsoo mengacungkan jempolnya di hadapan Kai.

" Aku akan menanyakan kebenaran padamu " kata Luhan tiba-tiba.

" Aish.. " gerutu Kai.

" Kau.. Kim Jongin.. Siapa yeoja yang benar-benar kau cintai saat ini? Dulu kau sangat menyukai Krystal bukan? Lalu entah apa yang kau pikirkan, tiba-tiba kau menjadikan Kyungsoo sebagai kekasih mu.. Kai.. siapa sebenarnya yeoja yang kau cintai? " tanya Luhan memandang tajam pada mata Kai. Kyungsoo yang tadinya menyimak pertanyaan Luhan, menoleh ke Kai.

Kyungsoo berharap jawaban Kai adalah dirinya, namun seketika Kyungsoo sadar bahwa dia tidak pantas berharap seperti itu. Dia hanya pura-pura menjadi yeoja chingu Kai. Kyungsoo menutup telinganya, dia tidak mau mendengar jawaban dari Kai, namun Luhan menurunkan tangan Kyungsoo yang menutupi telinganya. Luhan memandang Kyungsoo penuh arti. Kai terus memandangi Kyungsoo, jujur Kai masih sayang pada Krystal namun akhir-akhir ini Kyungsoo telah menyita perhatiannya. Jantung Kai berdegup kencang setiap berada di dekat Kyungsoo, dia selalu khawatir pada Kyungsoo, dia tidak suka orang lain menyentuh Kyungsoo.

" Hmm.. Tentu saja yeoja yang ku sayangi saat ini adalah.. " entah mengapa jantung Kyungsoo tiba-tiba berdegup kencang.

" Yeoja yang berada di samping ku saat ini, Do Kyungsoo " jawab Kai tulus. Kyungsoo yang mendengar itu seketika menatap Kai tidak percaya.

" Mungkinkah.. Ah.. Kyungsoo sadar, tentu saja jawabannya pasti nama mu karena kau pura-pura menjadi yeoja chingu Kai, dia pasti tidak mau semua member curiga padanya. Krystal eonni lah yeoja yang paling dicintai Kai.. " batin Kyungsoo.

Luhan menyunggingkan senyumannya tidak percaya dengan jawaban Kai. " Baiklah kita teruskan game ini " kata Kris sambil memutar botol kembali. Kali ini ternyata giliran Luhan.

" Luhan-ah.. truth or dare? " tanya Kris.

" Dare " jawab Luhan cepat.

" Kali ini aku yang akan memberi tantangan padamu hyung " kata Chen menyunggingkan bibirnya.

" Cium seseorang yang selalu ada dalam mimpimu setiap malam, hyung.. " tantang Chen.

" M-mwo? " Luhan terkejut mendengar tantangan Chen.

" Kajja hyung, bukankah kau ssang namja? " kata Chanyeol tersenyum evil.

" Ta-tapi.. Kenapa harus menciumnya? " Luhan gugup.

" Itu namanya tantangan hyung, ssang namja selalu menyukai tantangan bukan? " Chanyeol semakin membuat Luhan gugup. Luhan memejamkan matanya lalu menghela nafas

" Baiklah.. ". Semua menunggu Luhan, mereka penasaran Luhan akan mencium siapa. Tiba-tiba..

CHU~..

Semua member EXO membelalakan matanya terkejut. Mereka tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilakukan Luhan. Ternyata Luhan mencium pipi..

KYUNGSOO?!

Kyungsoo merasakan wajahnya begitu panas saat ini. Dirasakannya bibir lembut Luhan menyentuh pipinya. Perlahan Luhan melepaskan ciumannya. Kyungsoo menngusap pipinya yang dicium tadi. Luhan tersenyum malu, wajahnya memerah sekarang. Kai mengepalkan tangannya menahan amarahnya pada Luhan.

" Daebak.. Jadi selama ini kau memimpikan Kyungsoo?!" kata Chen.

" Begitulah.. " jawab Luhan tersipu malu. Kyungsoo memandangi Luhan dan ikut tersipu malu. Kai heran melihat Kyungsoo yang tersenyum dan salah tingkah setelah mendengar jawaban Luhan.

" Aku rasa sebentar lagi akan ada perang dunia ketiga " bisik Chanyeol pada Chen.

Game TOD pun selesai, Kai duduk di balkon dormnya bersama dengan Kyungsoo. Mereka sedang menikmati keindahan bintang di langit malam itu.

" Hwaaa~ Yeppeonda~ " ucap Kyungsoo sambil melihat bintang.

" Ck.. Apa yang indah? Itu hanya batu jelek yang terkena sinar matahari " Kai mengejek Kyungsoo.

" Aish.. Kau benar-benar tidak punya sisi romantis oppa.. " .

" Mworago? Romantis? Aish.. Aku bukan tipe namja seperti itu, aku lebih realistis " jawab Kai membela diri, Kyungsoo tertawa mendengar jawaban Kai yang dinilai sok dewasa itu.

" Hahahaha.. Ekspresi mu sungguh tidak cocok dengan wajahmu, oppa.. Hahahaha "

PLETAK..!

Sebuah jitakan manis mendarat di kepala Kyungsoo. " Ya! Appo..! " Kyungsoo memegangi kepalanya yang sakit. Kai tersenyum senang melihat Kyungsoo kesakitan.

" Kau benar-benar kasar terhadap yeoja! Tidak seperti Luhan oppa.. " kata Kyungsoo.

PLETAK..!

Kai menjitak kepala Kyungsoo lagi lumayan keras. " Ya! Michyeoseo?! " teriak Kyungsoo,

" Jangan samakan aku dengan dia! " bentak Kai.

" Yak! Wae tadi kau diam saja saat Luhan hyung mencium pipi mu,eoh? Bukankah kau adalah yeoja chingu ku?! Seharusnya kau menolaknya atau setidaknya menghindar saat dia mencium mu! Yeoja chingu macam apa kau ini?! " bentak Kai lagi.

" Yak! bukankah kita hanya berpura-pura menjadi sepasang kekasih? Kenapa kau marah-marah seperti itu? " tanya Kyungsoo heran melihat Kai yang marah-marah. Seketika Kai menjadi salah tingkah dengan pertanyaan Kyungsoo.

" Oh? Me-memang benar kita hanya berpura-pura.. Tapi.. Yak! Bukankah tadi member yang lain juga berada di sana melihat mu dicium?! Seharusnya kau bisa menjaga diri! Bagaimana kalau mereka curiga? Eoh? Kau mau mereka mengusirku dan mengeluarkan ku dari EXO?! " Kai membela diri.

Kyungsoo tersenyum mendengar jawaban Kai yang lucu, " Oppa.. Apakah kau.. Cemburu? " tanya Kyungsoo jahil.

" M-mwo?! Cemburu?.. A-ani.. W-wae aku harus cemburu?! Aish.. ! " teriak Kai salah tingkah. Sebenarnya Kai memang sedikit cemburu namun dia malu untuk mengakuinya.

Ddrrtt.. Ddrrttt.. Ponsel Kai bergetar, ada telepon masuk.

 _ **Ji Mi calling…**_

Kai diam sebentar lalu akhirnya dia mengangkat telepon itu.

" Eoh.. Krystal.. " jawab Kai, mendengar nama Krystal, Kyungsoo seketika menoleh kepada Kai.

" Kai.. Eodie? " tanya Krystal yang ternyata masih berada di club malam.

" Di dorm.. Wae? Kau sakit? Suara mu serak " jawab Kai sedikit khawatir.

" Aku.. aku tidak sanggup lagi Kai.. Hiks.. Tidak ada seorang pun yang mempedulikan ku.. " Krystal akhirnya menangis.

" Yak! Dimana kau sekarang? " Kai khawatir mendengar jawaban Krystal, Kai takut Krystal akan berbuat hal yang nekat. Kyungsoo melihat kekhawatiran di wajah Kai, entah kenapa dia merasa sedikit tidak suka.

" Sudahlah.. Kau tidak perlu tahu aku dimana.. Aku sudah membuat keributan tadi siang.. Aku.. Aku.. Aku memang yeoja kejam.. Hiks.. " Krystal mulai menangis tersedu-sedu.

" Yak! Beritahu aku kau dimana, aku akan menjemputmu sekarang..! Jangan kemana-mana! Hitung sampai 100, arra? " perintah Kai lalu menutup teleponnya dan pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo sendirian.

" Kai, eodi- " belum selesai Kyungsoo meneruskan kalimatnya, Kai sudah meninggalkannya.

" Jangan pergi, Kai.. Jebal.. " kata Kyungsoo lirih.

Kai keluar dari dorm dan segera mengendarai mobil pribadinya. Krystal sudah mengirim pesan, memberitahu alamat club malam tempat Krystal berada sekarang. Dengan kecepatan tinggi Kai melajukan mobilnya agar cepat sampai. Sesampainya di sana, Kai masuk dan mencari Krystal. Setelah mencari akhirnya dia menemukan Krystal sedang menangis di tempat bartender.

" Krystal.. Kenapa kau seperti ini?! " kata Kai sambil melepas jaketnya lalu menutupi badan Krystal.

" Kai.. Kau di sini? " tanya Krystal.

" Kajja kita pulang.. " Kai membantu Krystal untuk berdiri lalu memapahnya berjalan keluar dari club malam. Kai membantu Krystal masuk ke dalam mobilnya, Kai pun masuk mobil lalu melajukan mobilnya menuju apartemen Krystal.

Sampai di apartemen Krystal, Kai memapah Krystal untuk sampai di kamarnya. Kai menidurkan Krystal di ranjang kamar Krystal pelan-pelan. Kai melepas sepatu Krystal dan menyelimuti Krystal. Kai duduk di samping Krystal, dibelainya wajah Krystal lembut.

" Krystal.. Ada apa dengan mu? Kenapa kau seperti ini? " tanya Kai pelan. Kai hendak berdiri keluar dari kamar Krystal, namun tangannya ditahan oleh Krystal.

" Kai.. Jebal.. Temani aku malam ini.. " ucap Krystal lirih lalu meneteskan air matanya. Kai awalnya ragu, tapi melihat keadaan Krystal dia tidak tega.

" Baiklah..Aku akan menemani mu..Tidurlah.. Uljimma, eoh? " Kai duduk kembali di samping Krystal, lalu tangan kanannya menggenggam tangan Krystal dan tangan kirinya menghapus air mata Krystal.

Kyungsoo masih berada di balkon dorm EXO. Tatapannya kosong, pikirannya tertuju pada Kai yang saat ini menemui Krystal. Perlahan air mata Kyungsoo menetes " Kai pabbo.. " Kyungsoo menghapus air mata yang mengalir di pipinya.

" Kyungsoo.. Sedang apa kau di sini? " tanya Luhan yang tiba-tiba muncul di belakangnya.

" Op-oppa.. Kau mengagetkan ku.. " Kyungsoo mengelus dadanya. Luhan melihat mata Kyungsoo yang sembab,

" Kau menangis? " tanya Luhan.

" Ne? A-ani.. Hanya ada debu masuk ke dalam mata ku tadi, hehehe.. Oppa belum tidur? ".

" Eobsseo.. Besok tidak ada jadwal.. Boleh aku menemani mu? " tanya Luhan lalu duduk di samping Kyungsoo.

" Tentu saja.. " jawab Kyungsoo pelan. Suasana hening kembali terjadi, Kyungsoo dan Luhan sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Luhan melihat Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi sibuk melihat ke ponselnya seperti menunggu seseorang menghubunginya.

" Kyungsoo.. Wae? Kau tampak bingung.. Kemana Kai? " tanya Luhan.

Kyungsoo meletakkan ponselnya di meja, " Ah..Aku menunggu balasan pesan dari eomma.. Hmm.. Kai sepertinya pergi menemui Krystal eonnie.. " jawab Kyungsoo lalu menundukkan kepalanya.

" Benar kau menunggu pesan dari eomma mu? Bukan dari Kai? " tanya Luhan lagi.

" A-ani.. Untuk apa aku menunggu pesan dari Kai oppa? Hahahaha.. " Kyungsoo memaksakan senyumannya, Luhan mengerti hal itu.

" Benarkah? Hmm.. Kyungsoo, besok aku ingin pergi ke Namsan Tower.. Maukah kau menemani ku? Aku ingin ke sana sekali lagi.. Maukah? " .

" Besok? Tentu saja oppa.. Aku akan menemani mu ke sana.. " jawab Kyungsoo.

" Gomawo.. Baiklah, aku masuk dulu. Kau tidak ikut masuk? Di luar sangat dingin, kau bisa sakit.. " ajak Luhan.

" Ani oppa.. Aku ingin di sini sebentar lagi. Oppa masuklah dulu.. " jawab Kyungsoo.

" Baiklah.. Jangan tidur terlalu malam.. " kata Luhan yang dijawab anggukan oleh Kyungsoo. Luhan pun masuk ke dalam meninggalkan Kyungsoo.

" Kenapa Kai lama sekali? " gumam Kyungsoo. Dia mengambil ponselnya.

 _ **To : Kai oppa**_

 _ **Oppa.. Eodie? Kenapa belum pulang? Aku menunggu mu..**_

Kyungsoo selesai mengetik pesan pada Kai, namun dia ragu-ragu untuk mengirimkannya. Akhirnya setelah menarik nafas panjang dia pun mengirimkan pesan itu.

" Omo..! Terkirim, eotteokkae? Aish..Pabbo! Dia pasti berpikiran kalau aku menunggunya.. Aish pabbo! " Kyungsoo bingung sendiri setelah mengirim pesan itu. Dia memukuli kepalanya lalu menaruh ponselnya di meja. Sesekali dia melirik ponselnya menunggu balasan dari Kai. " Dia tidak mungkin membalasnya.. " kata Kyungsoo lirih. Tiba-tiba..

Ddrrttt ddrttt.. ponselnya bergetar. Pelan-pelan Yura mengambil ponselnya. Dia menutup sebelah matanya.

 _ **From : Kai oppa**_

 _ **Aku tidak pulang.. Jangan menunggu ku.**_

Membaca pesan dari Kai membuat Kyungsoo merasa sakit. " Dia tidak pulang? Dan bersama Krystal eonnie? " sebenarnya Kyungsoo kecewa dengan sikap Kai.

" Oppa.. Pulanglah.. Jebal.. " air mata Kyungsoo kembali menetes. Tanpa diketahui Kyungsoo, Luhan memperhatikannya dari dalam. Luhan tidak tega melihat Kyungsoo kembali menangis. Dia pun menghampiri Kyungsoo perlahan tanpa diketahui Kyungsoo.

" Kyungsoo.. " panggilnya.

Kyungsoo terkejut mendengar suara Luhan di belakangnya, dia segera menghapus air matanya dan berbalik menghadap Luhan.

" Oppa.. Bukankah kau tadi sudah masuk? " tanya Kyungsoo. Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo, Luhan menarik tubuh Kyungsoo lalu memeluknya.

" Op-oppa.. Wae kau memeluk ku? " tanya Kyungsoo sambil berusaha melepaskan pelukan Luhan.

" Aku tahu kau menangis karena Kai menemui Krystal kan? Menangislah di pelukan ku.. Lepaskan semua yang mengganjal di hati mu.. " kata Luhan sambil mempererat pelukannya. Awalnya Kyungsoo memang berusaha melepaskan pelukan itu, namun air matanya tidak kuasa dia tahan karena mengingat Kai lagi. Kyungsoo menangis sejadi-jadinya dalam pelukan Luhan, perlahan tangan Luhan mengusap rambut Kyungsoo dengan lembut.

" Kai.. Aku tidak akan membiarkan Kyungsoo menangis lagi karena mu.. Aku akan merebutnya darimu.. " kata Luhan dalam hati.

Sementara itu..

" Chagiya~ Kau sedang apa? " tanya Chanyeol di dalam kamar.

" Aku sedang memikirkan mu, oppa~ " jawab seorang yeoja di seberang sana.

" Benarkah? Entah kenapa aku merindukan mu saat ini.. " kata Chanyeol yang membuat yeoja di seberang sana tersipu malu.

" Jinjja?! Oppa~ Aku benar-benar tidak percaya kau mengatakan itu padaku~ " jawab yeoja itu. Saat ini Chanyeol tengah menelepon seseorang yang saat ini sudah menjadi yeoja chingu nya. Yeoja itu tidak lain adalah Baekhyun. Semenjak bertemu dengan Baekhyun di fansign di daerah Gangnam, Chanyeol selalu memperhatikan Baekhyun. Menurut Chanyeol, Baekhyun adalah yeoja yang unik meskipun Baekhyun sering pingsan.

" Oppa.. Aku selalu iri padamu.. " kata Baekhyun.

" Iri? Wae? " tanya Chanyeol heran.

" Kau sangat tinggi... Dan..Wajahmu.. neomu kyeopta~ Bahkan aku kalah darimu.. "jawab Baekhyun merajuk.

Chanyeol tertawa mendengar Baekhyun.

" Yak! Chagi~ Apa kau ingin menukarnya dengan ku? Aku menyukai mu apa adanya~ " kata Chanyeol.

BRUKK!

" Chagi? Ya! Chagi? Yobeoseyo? Baek? Baekhyun! " Chanyeol tidak menyadari kalau Baekhyun telah pingsan kembali.

" Chagi? Baekhyun? " tanya Chen di balik pintu kamar Chanyeol. Tanpa Chanyeol sadari Chen mendengarkan percakapan antara Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Chen menyunggingkan bibirnya, dia merencanakan sesuatu.

BRAKK..!

Pintu terbuka yang membuat Chanyeol terkejut " Aaarrghh!" Chanyeol berteriak karena terkejut melihat Chen tiba-tiba muncul dari balik pintu.

" Aha-aha-aha.. Kau ketahuan sekarang! " kata Chen sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Chanyeol.

" Mworago? " tanya Chanyeol tidak mengerti.

" Chagiya~ Baekhyun~ Aku merindukan mu~ " kata Chen menirukan Chanyeol.

" Y-ya! Ya! Ka-kau menguping?! Eoh?! Aish! " Chanyeol berusaha menutup mulut Chen.

" Akan ku beritahukan pada Suho hyung.. SUHO Hy-" Chanyeol kembali menutup mulut Chen.

" Yak! Diamlah.. ! Aish! ". Chen melepaskan tangan Baekhyun dari mulutnya.

" Baiklah.. Kalau kau ingin rahasia mu ini tidak terbongkar.. Kau harus menuruti semua permintaan ku, eottae? " Chen membuat perjanjian dengan Chanyeol.

" Mwo? Shirreo! " Chanyeol menolak.

" Kau tidak setuju? Baiklah.. SUHO hy-" Chanyeol menjitak kepala Baekhyun.

" Yak! Appo! " Chen memegangi kepalanya.

"Baiklah.. Aku menyetujuinya.. Tapi kau benar-benar harus menjaga rahasia ini, arra? ".

" Arra.. Yuhuu.. Baiklah, aku lapar buatkan aku ramyeon " Chen mulai menyuruh Chanyeol.

" Mwo? ".

" Kau tidak mau? " tanya Chen bersiap memanggil Suho lagi.

" Arra arra.. Tunggu di sini, akan aku buatkan kau ramyeon " kata Chanyeol lalu keluar kamar.

 **TBC**

 _ **Ane update ASAP yee, kkkkk~ takut buat readers penasaran trus gak bisa tidur gara2 kepikiran. Kkkkk~**_

 _ **Makasih yang udah mau komen, kalo ada salah silahkan dikoreksi yeeee. Itu ada nama Yura dan Yong Ae karena cast sebelumnya adalah mereka. Tapi ane ganti GS sekarang makanya jadi Kyungsoo ma Baekhyun.**_

 _ **Kalo ep ep nya ngebosenin ato alurnya ribet tlong dikoreksi juga yeeeeee, jangan jadi hantu yeee.. I can see you~~~~~~~~~~**_

 _ **NB : Ane fanboy jadi pan cowok yee, kemarin ada yang PM manggil mbak, hadeeeeee  
**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Warning TYPO!**_

 _ **Happy reading~~~~~~**_

Di apartemen Krystal

Krystal dan Kai duduk di ruang tengah apartemen Krystal. Mereka sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

" Gomawo, Kai.. Kau mau menemani ku.. " kata Krystal memecahkan keheningan.

" Eoh.. Kenapa kau seperti ini Krys? Kau sangat berbeda dengan Krystal yang selama ini aku kenal " jawab Kai.

Krystal menundukkan kepalanya, " Ini semua karena.. Kau sudah tidak memperhatikan ku, Kai.. Semenjak Kyungsoo hadir, kau melupakan ku. Begitu juga dengan Luhan oppa.. Kalian semua meninggalkan aku.. " kata Krystal lalu menangis.

" Krystal.. Aku tidak pernah melupakan mu sedikit pun.. " kata Kai sambil mendekati Krystal lalu menarik kepala Krystal agar bersandar di pundaknya.

" Benarkah? " tanya Krystal pelan.

" Hmm.. Uljimma.. Aku akan ada di sampingmu sampai kapan pun " kata Kai.

" Kalau begitu.. Bisakah.. Kau tinggalkan saja Kyungsoo dan kembali padaku, Kai? Aku sadar kalau selama ini kau menyayangi ku tulus.. Kita bisa memulainya dari awal.. " kata Krystal.

Kai tidak bisa menjawab, dia memang masih menyukai Krystal namun akhir-akhir ini Kyungsoo juga selalu menyita perhatiannya.

" Kai.. Bisakah? " tanya Krystal lagi.

Kai berpikir sebentar " Aku akan memikirkannya.. " jawab Kai pelan. Mendengar jawaban Kai, Krystal tersenyum evil tanpa sepengetahuan Kai.

" Kai sudah jatuh dalam pelukan ku.. Do Kyungsoo.. Bersiaplah pergi dari hidup Kai " kata Krystal dalam hati.

Di dorm EXO

Luhan masih memeluk Kyungsoo yang menangis. Perlahan Kyungsoo melepaskan pelukan Luhan.

" Gwaenchana? " tanya Luhan khawatir.

" Gwaenchana.. " jawab Kyungsoo pelan. Luhan menghapus air mata di pipi Kyungsoo dengan lembut.

" Kyungsoo.. Tunggu di sini, aku akan segera kembali " kata Luhan lalu masuk ke dalam.

Kyungsoo masih ada di balkon, matanya menerawang jauh memikirkan Kai. " Kenapa aku tidak suka kau bersama Krystal eonnie, oppa.. Apa aku.. Mulai menyukai mu sebagai seorang namja? " gumam Kyungsoo.

Tak lama Luhan kembali dengan membawa gitar di tangannya lalu duduk di depan Kyungsoo.

" Oppa.. Untuk apa gitar itu? " tanya Kyungsoo heran.

" Diamlah.. Aku akan menyanyikan lagu untuk mu agar kau tidak sedih lagi " jawab Luhan. Tangan Luhan mulai memetik gitar sambil mencari nada yang pas. " Nah.. Dengarkan, kau pasti tahu lagu ini " kata Luhan. Kyungsoo memperhatikan dengan seksama.

 _ **nae nalkeun gitareul deureo haji motan gobaegeul  
hogeun gojipseure samkin iyagireul  
norae hana mandeun cheok jigeum malharyeo haeyo  
geunyang deureoyo I'll sing for you**_

 _ **neomu saranghajiman saranghanda mal an hae  
eosaekhae jajonsim heorak an hae  
oneureun yonggi naeseo na malhal tejiman  
musimhi deureoyo I'll sing for you**_

 _ **The way you cry, the way you smile  
naege eolmana keun uimiin geolkka?  
hagopeun mal, nohchyeobeorin mal  
gobaekhal tejiman geunyang deureoyo  
I'll sing for you, sing for you  
geunyang hanbeon deutgo useoyo**_

" Eottae? " tanya Luhan setelah menyanyikan lagu itu.

" Daebak~ Suara mu bagus sekali, oppa.. " puji Kyungsoo sambil bertepuk tangan.

" Jinjja? Kau suka? " tanya Luhan lagi.

" Eoh.. Neomu joha.. " jawab Kyungsoo tersenyum. Luhan merasa lega karena melihat senyuman Kyungsoo kembali.

" Kau bisa bermain gitar? " tanya Luhan, Kyungsoo menggeleng.

" Sini, aku ajarkan " ajak Luhan lalu menyuruh Kyungsoo duduk di sampingnya. Luhan memberikan gitarnya pada Kyungsoo, jari-jarinya memegang jari Kyungsoo agar pas dengan kuncinya. Kyungsoo bisa melupakan kegundahan hatinya untuk sementara.

Keesokan harinya

Kyungsoo masih tidur di kamarnya, suara ponselnya membuat dia terbangun. Dengan mata masih tertutup tangan Kyungsoo meraba-raba mencari ponselnya. Setelah mendapatkan ponselnya,dia menggeliat sebentar.

 _ **From : Luhan oppa**_

 _ **Kyungsoo.. Kau sudah bangun? Kajja kita berangkat, ku tunggu kau di halte bus dekat dorm.. Jangan membuat ku menunggu terlalu lama,eoh?**_

Kyungsoo bangun seketika " Mwo? Dia sudah menunggu ku? Eo-eotteokkae? Aku harus cepat mandi " Kyungsoo segera bangkit dari ranjangnya, namun kegiatannya terhenti saat melihat Kai tidak ada di sampingnya. " Dia benar-benar tidak pulang.. " ujar Kyungsoo lirih. Kyungsoo menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya lalu segera menuju kamar mandi. Keadaan di dorm masih sepi, member EXO masih tidur di kamar masing-masing.

SKIP

Kyungsoo keluar dari dorm dan berlari menuju halte bus. Sampai di sana, Kyungsoo tidak menemukan Luhan. " Dimana dia? " tanya Kyungsoo. Dia mencari-cari Luhan dari segala arah, dia pun duduk di kursi halte itu.

" Kau lama sekali.. " rengek seseorang.

Kyungsoo menoleh pada orang di sampingnya. " Oppa.. Mianhae.. Aku baru bangun, hehhehe " jawab Kyungsoo sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Luhan duduk di samping Kyungsoo,

" Aigoo~ Yeoja macam apa kau? Apa kau tidak pernah bangun pagi? " tanya Luhan.

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum malu. " Ini.. " Luhan menyerahkan kopi panas yang ada di tangannya.

" Gomawo " Kyungsoo mengambil kopi itu " Aarrgghhh.. " teriak Kyungsoo tiba-tiba.

" Ya! Gwaenchana? " tanya Luhan khawatir. Kopi itu masih panas dan Kyungsoo tidak hati-hati memegangnya.

" Gwaenchana.. " jawab Kyungsoo sambil meringis menahan sakit di jarinya. Luhan meraih tangan Kyungsoo lalu meniup jari yang terkena panas tadi. Kyungsoo merasakan hembusan lembut di jarinya yang membuat wajah Kyungsoo memerah.

" Apa masih sakit?" tanya Luhan, Kyungsoo menjawab dengan menggelengkan kepala.

" Oppa.. Kita benar-benar ke Namsan Tower? " tanya Kyungsoo.

" Eoh.. Wae? ".

" Naik bis? Tapi.. Bagaimana kalau orang-orang.. " Kyungsoo khawatir kalau fans-fans Luhan tahu.

" Gwaenchana..Aku sudah membawa ini " kata Luhan sambil mengambil kacamata dan topi dari tasnya lalu memakainya.

" Wahhh, jadi kehidupan seorang idol memang berat. Ah, itu bisnya oppa! Ayo berangkat! " ajak Kyungsoo. Mereka pun menaiki bis menuju Namsan Tower.

Sampai di Namsan

Mereka sampai di Namsan Park, Luhan mengajak Kyungsoo untuk menulis permohonan di Love Lock. Mereka membeli gembok dan menulis permohonan mereka. Kyungsoo dan Luhan duduk saling berhadapan

" Ya, selesai.. " kata Luhan.

" Nado.. Apa permohonan yang kau tulis, oppa? " tanya Kyungsoo sambil mengintip tulisan Luhan.

" Ya! Kau tidak boleh melihatnya " kata Luhan, dia menjauhkan gemboknya dari Kyungsoo.

" Baiklah.. Kau juga tidak boleh melihat permohonan ku " Kyungsoo tidak mau kalah dengan Luhan.

" Arra.. Kajja kita kunci gembok kita " ajak Luhan yang diiyakan oleh Kyungsoo.

Luhan memilih tempat yang agak tinggi untuk mengunci gemboknya, dan Kyungsoo memilih tempat tersembunyi di antara gembok-gembok yang lain. " Selesai.. Kyung, kajja kita ke sana.. Sepertinya pemandangannya indah! " ajak Luhan. Mereka pun menuju tempat yang dimaksud oleh Luhan.

Di apartemen Krystal

Kai bersiap-siap akan keluar dari apartemen Krystal, ketika akan memakai jaketnya, sebuah tangan melingkar di pinggangnya.

" Kai.. Kau mau pulang? " tanya Krystal.

" Eoh.. " jawab Kai singkat.

" Aku ikut " rengek Krystal, Kai melepaskan pelukan Krystal dan membalikan badannya sehingga berhadapan dengan Krystal.

" Jangan.. Banyak fans yang menunggu di depan dorm, aku tidak mau terjadi apa-apa dengan mu " kata Kai.

Krystal mempoutkan bibirnya, Kai mengusap rambut Krystal lembut.

" Mianhae.. Kau istirahat saja.. " kata Kai lagi.

" Baiklah.. " tiba-tiba Krystal mencium pipi Kai sekilas.

CHU~

Kai membelalakan matanya, Krystal tersenyum melihatnya.

" Ba-baiklah.. Aku pulang Krys.. " pamit Kai, dia pun keluar dari apartemen Krystal. Senyuman terus terpancar dari bibir Krystal, setelah Kai benar-benar keluar dari apartemennya Krystal menyunggingkan senyumannya

" Hmm.. Kai sudah berada di tangan ku, tinggal satu lagi.. Luhan oppa.. " kata Krystal

Di Namsan

" Yeppeonda~ " ucap Kyungsoo melihat pemandangan yang ada di depannya. Luhan memandangi wajah Kyungsoo yang menikmati angin yang berhembus menerpa wajahnya.

" Eoh.. Neomu yeppeo.. " jawab Luhan namun masih memandangi wajah Kyungsoo.

" Kyung.. Apa permohonan yang kau tulis? " tanya Luhan.

Kyungsoo menoleh pada Luhan yang berada di sampingnya.

" Oppa.. Bukankah kau bilang itu rahasia? " tanya Kyungsoo.

" Hmm.. Aku akan menarik perkataan ku tadi, nanti aku juga akan memberitahu mu apa permohonan yang aku tulis " jawab Luhan.

" Geurrae? Baiklah.. Aku menulis.. Semoga semua member EXO dan EXO L bisa bersama selamanya, apapun yang terjadi.. " kata Kyungsoo, Luhan mengangguk sambil tersenyum. " Giliran mu oppa " Kyungsoo menyuruh Luhan untuk mengatakan apa permohonan yang ditulisnya tadi.

" Hmm.. Aku berharap.. Bisa menyatakan perasaan ku pada yeoja yang kusukai " jawab Luhan sambil memandang Kyungsoo penuh arti.

" Daebak! Berarti ada yeoja yang saat ini kau suka? Nuguya? " tanya Kyungsoo penasaran.

" Kau akan mengetahuinya nanti " jawab Luhan singkat.

" Aish.. Tapi.. Benarkah ada yeoja yang kau suka, oppa? Yeoja itu pasti sangat beruntung mendapatkan mu. Ah.. Bagaimana caramu menyatakan perasaan mu padanya? " tanya Kyungsoo. Luhan berpikir sebentar

" Aku akan menyanyikan sebuah lagu untuknya " jawab Luhan.

" Jinjja? Hwaa~ Aku sangat iri pada yeoja itu.. Lagu apa yang akan kau nyanyikan, oppa? ".

" Tentu saja lagu EXO.. My Answer.. Kau tahu kan? " jawab Luhan

" Tentu saja aku tahu lagu itu.. Aigoo~ Kau sangat romantis oppa " puji Kyungsoo sambil mengacungkan dua jempolnya.

" Benarkah? Kyungsoo.. Seandainya.. Kau adalah yeoja itu, bagaimana reaksi mu? ".

" Aku? Seandainya aku yeoja itu.. Tentu saja aku akan menerima mu dengan senang hati. Hanya yeoja bodoh yang berani menolak namja setampan dan sebaik kau, oppa " jawab Kyungsoo, membuat Luhan tersipu malu dan salah tingkah.

" Geurrae? Baiklah.. Aku akan segera menyatakan perasaan ku padanya " kata Luhan yakin.

Di gedung SM

Kai tidak segera pulang ke dorm, dia menuju gedung SM untuk latihan dance. Kai memarkirkan mobilnya di depan gedung. Terlihat banyak fans yang ada di sana, ketika melihat Kai keluar dari mobil mereka berteriak histeris.

" KAI OPPA…! " teriak mereka sambil memfoto Kai. Tangan Kai mencoba menutupi wajahnya, dia bergegas masuk ke dalam gedung.

" Kai, kau datang? " tanya Chen yang ternyata juga berada di sana.

" Ne.. Kau baru selesai latihan, hyung? " jawab Kai.

" Eoh.. Apa Kyungsoo bersama mu? " tanya Chen lagi.

" Ani.. Wae? Bukankah dia ada di dorm? ".

" Aku melihatnya pergi pagi tadi, aku kira dia bersama mu. Luhan hyung juga tidak ada, padahal dia berjanji akan berlatih bersama ku hari ini " jawab Chen.

" Luhan hyung juga tidak berada di dorm? " Kai mulai curiga kalau Kyungsoo keluar bersama Luhan.

" Eoh.. Baiklah, aku akan pulang dulu " pamit Chen. Kai masih terdiam, pikirannya malah tertuju pada Kyungsoo saat ini. Kai mengambil ponsel di sakunya, dia mencoba menelepon Kyungsoo.

 _ **Kyungsoo "Yobeoseyo?"**_

Kai " Kau dimana?"

 _ **Kyungsoo " Bukan urusan mu, wae?"**_

Kai "Yak! Bukankah aku menyuruh mu untuk tinggal di dorm sampai aku pulang?! Kau pergi kemana? Apa kau pergi dengan Luhan hyung?"

 _ **Kyungsoo " Eoh.. Wae? "**_

Kai " Mwo?! Y-Ya! Dimana kau? Aku akan menjemput mu sekarang! "

 _ **Kyungsoo " Shirreo! Dan jangan menelepon ku lagi, jangan khawatir ada Luhan oppa yang menjaga ku."**_

Kyungsoo pun menutup teleponnya. " Y-Yak! Kyungsoo! Katakan dimana kau! Yak! Yobeoseyo?! Aish..! " Kai kesal karena mengetahui Kyungsoo pergi dengan Luhan. Dia ingin menjemput Kyungsoo namun tidak tahu dimana Kyungsoo sekarang. Kai pun masuk ke dalam ruang latihan untuk menghilangkan kekesalannya.

" Aish..! " gerutu Kyungsoo ketika menutup teleponnya.

" Wae? Kai menelepon mu? " tanya Luhan.

" Ne.. Oppa.. Bisakah kita pulang? Aku tidak mau mendengar ocehan Kai oppa lagi" kata Kyungsoo sambil beranjak dari duduknya.

" Jigeum? Baiklah.. Arraseo, kajja kita pulang " ajak Luhan. Mereka pun pulang dengan naik taksi.

SKIP

Kyungsoo dan Luhan sudah sampai di depan dorm, sebelum masuk Luhan menahan tangan Kyungsoo.

" Oppa.. Wae? " tanya Kyungsoo.

Luhan menundukkan kepalanya, tangannya menggenggam erat tangan Kyungsoo. " Kyungsoo.. Apa kau ingin tahu siapa yeoja yang aku sukai itu? " tanya Luhan, Kyungsoo memandang heran pada Luhan.

" Oppa.. Kalau kau tidak ingin menceritakannya tidak apa-apa.. Jangan seperti ini " jawab Kyungsoo. Luhan memegang kedua tangan Kyungsoo dengan erat. Tiba-tiba Luhan menyanyikan sebuah lagu yang tidak asing bagi Kyungsoo.

 _ **Nan kanghae boyeodo utgo isseodo honjail ddaega manha  
Neul geogjeonghana eobseo boyeodo hal mali manha  
Cheom bon sungan neomuna kkeullyeoseo igeotjeogeot jaeji mothago marhaesseo**_

 _ **The answer is you  
My answer is you  
Nae modeungeol da boyeojwo bwasseo  
You are my everything neomu hwagsinhaeseo**_

Selesai menyanyi Luhan menatap Kyungsoo penuh arti. Jantung Kyungsoo berdegup dengan kencang.

" Op-oppa.. Bukankah.. Kau akan menyanyikannya di depan yeoja yang.. " Kyungsoo menggantungkan kalimatnya, dia sadar bahwa yeoja yang dimaksud Luhan adalah dirinya.

" Benar.. Dan yeoja itu adalah.. Kau.. Kyungsoo.. " kata Luhan.

Kyungsoo merasa dunia berhenti berputar dan jantungnya berdegup begitu kencang. " Oppa.. Jangan bercanda, kau tidak mungkin menyukai ku " kata Kyungsoo gugup.

" Kau tidak percaya? Kau perlu bukti? Baiklah.. " Tiba-tiba Luhan mendaratkan ciuman di bibir Kyungsoo. Luhan memejamkan matanya, berharap Kyungsoo menyadari bahwa dia tulus menyayanginya. Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya, tidak menyangka Luhan akan menciumnya.

Sementara itu Kai mengendarai mobilnya, dia akan pulang ke dorm. Sampai di dorm, sekilas dia melihat bayangan Kyungsoo. Kai turun dari mobilnya, dia akan menhampiri Kyungsoo dan Luhan namun langkahnya terhenti seketika. Dia melihat Kyungsoo dan Luhan berciuman, entah mengapa Kai merasa sakit hati melihat itu. Perlahan mata Kyungsoo menangkap bayangan Kai, Kyungsoo langsung mendorong Luhan.

" Kai oppa.. " kata Kyungsoo lirih.

Luhan menoleh ke belakang, dilihatnya Kai berdiri tepat di belakangnya. Kai mengepalkan tangannya dan menatap tajam pada Luhan.

" Op-oppa.. Kau su-sudah pulang? " tanya Kyungsoo gugup.

Kai menghampiri Kyungsoo dan menarik Kyungsoo untuk masuk ke dalam dorm. Namun sebelah tangan Kyungsoo ditahan oleh Luhan " Kyungsoo! Aku benar-benar menyukaimu. " kata Luhan tiba-tiba sehingga langkah Kai terhenti.

" Hyung.. Michyeosseo?! " bentak Kai lalu pergi meninggalkan Luhan. Kyungsoo melihat sekilas Luhan yang masih diam dengan kepala menunduk.

Kai menyeret Kyungsoo masuk ke dalam. " Yak! Kai.. Apa yang terjadi? " tanya Suho ketika melihat Kai masuk ke dalam kamar, namun Kai tidak menghiraukannya dia malah menutup pintunya.

Kai mendorong Kyungsoo hingga punggung Kyungsoo membentur dinding.

" Op-oppa.. Ada apa dengan mu? " tanya Kyungsoo takut karena Kai menatapnya dengan tajam.

" Do Kyungsoo, apa kau sadar apa yang kau lakukan itu membuat ku sakit?! "bentak Kai, tangannya masih menahan tubuh Kyungsoo menghimpit dinding.

" A-apa maksudmu? ".

Kai menghela nafas " Aku menyukaimu Kyungsoo ! Apa kau tidak sadar?! " bentak Kai lagi.

 **TBC**

 _ **Hai-hai~ mian yee ni chapter dikit banget soalnya ane lagi sibuk sama tugas kuliah nihh.. mungkin ada yang mau bantu ane sukarela, kkkkk~. Di chapter ni Luhan nyanyi lagu Sing For You sama My Answer ane harap readers kagak galau yeee ^^ bayangin aja Luhan hyung nyanyi lagu itu beneran. Makasih buat kalian yang udah review, ane terima kasih banget kalian juga mau koreksi bahasa korea ane yang acak adut. Jangan bosan-bosan repiew ye, jangan bosan nungguin ni ep ep juga. Ingat orang sabar jidatnya lebar! Kkkk~ yang mau kenalan ma ane PM aja~~ ane siap bales atu-atu. :3**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**WARNING TYPO!**_

 _ **HAPPY READING~~~~**_

Kai menatap mata Kyungsoo " Aku menyukaimu, Do Kyungsoo. Aku benar-benar menyukaimu.. " ucapnya pelan yang sukses membuat Kyungsoo kembali membelalakan matanya.

Kai mendekatkan wajahnya pada Kyungsoo, " Oppa.. Hentikan.. " Kyungsoo mencoba mendorong tubuh Kai agar menjauh.

Namun Kai tetap mengeratkan pegangannya pada tubuh Kyungsoo.

" Hiks.. Oppa.. Jebal.. Lepask- " belum selesai Kyungsoo meneruskan kalimatnya, bibir Kai sukses menyentuh bibir Kyungsoo. Tangan Kai menahan tengkuk Kyungsoo agar semakin memperdalam ciumannya, Kyungsoo menangis dan tangannya memukul dada Kai agar melepaskannya. Kai tetap mencium bibir Kyungsoo dengan kasar, akhirnya Kyungsoo berhasil mendorong tubuh Kai. Kyungsoo terduduk dan akhirnya menangis.

" Kyu-Kyungsoo.. Mi-mianhae.. " Kai sadar kelakuannya telah membuat Kyungsoo menangis. Dia merasa bersalah karena telah kasar pada Kyungsoo. Kai duduk di hadapan Kyungsoo, dia mengangkat dagu Kyungsoo dan menghapus air mata Kyungsoo. " Mianhae.. Jeongmal mianhae.. " kata Kai lirih lalu menarik Kyungsoo ke dalam pelukannya. Kyungsoo segera mendorong tubuh Kai agar menjauh darinya

PLAK!

Satu tamparan mendarat di pipi Kai, " Kau memang gila Kim Jongin! " teriak Kyungsoo lalu kelu ar

Di luar dorm

Luhan masih berdiri di depan dorm EXO. Dia merasa lega karena telah menyatakan perasaannya pada Kyungsoo. " Oppa? " panggil seseorang. Luhan mencari sumber suara, ternyata yang memanggilnya adalah Krystal.

" Krystal? ".

" Kenapa kau di sini? " tanya Krystal mendekati Luhan.

" Ani.. Kau.. Kenapa ke sini?"

" Tentu saja untuk bertemu dengan mu, oppa.. " jawab Krystal manja.

" Geurrae? Baiklah aku masuk dulu " kata Luhan. Tiba-tiba Krystal memeluk Luhan dari belakang.

" Oppa.. Saranghae.. " ucapnya.

" Krystal.. Hentikan.. " Luhan berusaha melepaskan pelukan Krystal.

" Shirreo! Aku ingin memeluk mu sebentar saja.. Aku.. Aku kesepian, oppa.. Tidak ada yang mempedulikan ku.. " rengek Krystal.

" Benarkah? Bukankah Kai menginap di apartemen mu semalam? " tanya Luhan.

Krystal melepaskan pelukannya, " Kau mengetahuinya? Kau cemburu? " tanya Krystal senang. Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum

" Ani.. Aku senang akhirnya kau membuka hatimu pada Kai. Dengan begitu, aku bisa mendekati Kyungsoo tanpa ada halangan " jawab Luhan.

" M-mwo? Apa maksudmu? " tanya Krystal.

" Aku menyukai Kyungsoo dan aku sudah menyatakan perasaan ku padanya " jawab Luhan beranjak masuk ke dalam dorm, namun tangan Krystal menahannya.

" Mwo?! Kau menyatakan perasaan mu pada Kyungsoo?! Michyeosseo?! " bentak Krystal.

" Eoh.. Aku memang sudah gila. Dan Kyungsoo yang membuat ku gila " Luhan melepaskan tangan Krystal lalu masuk ke dalam dorm.

Belum sempat Luhan masuk ke dalam, dia bertabrakan dengan Kyungsoo yang tengah berlari sambil menangis.

" Kyungsoo? Ada apa dengan mu ?" tanya Luhan memegangi pundak Kyungsoo.

" Aku ingin pulang saja, oppa " jawab Kyungsoo sambil terus menangis.

" Kau sakit ? baiklah aku akan mengantarmu " Luhan memeluk pundak Kyungsoo dan menuntunnya keluar dari dorm menuju ke tempat parkir.

Tidak jauh dari sana, Krystal terus memperhatikan tingkah mereka berdua di dalam mobilnya.

" Do Kyungsoo.. Kau sudah keterlaluan..! Aku akan menyingkirkan mu dari Luhan oppa dan Kai..! " gumam Krystal dan.

Sementara itu di dorm EXO

" Chanyeol.. Bawakan minum untuk ku " perintah Chen pada Chanyeol yang tengah menonton TV.

" Mwo?! Ambil saja sendiri! " jawab Chanyeol. Chen menyeringai

" Oh.. Jadi kau lupa dengan perjanjian kita? Eoh? " tanya Chen.

Chanyeol pun terlihat ketakutan kalau Chen akan memberitahukan pada Suho kalau dia telah berpacaran dengan Baekhyun.

" Aish.. Arra arra.. " Chanyeol beranjak dari duduknya dan mengambilkan minum pada Baekhyun.

Sehun yang melihatnya heran melihat Chanyeol yang patuh pada Chen.

" Yak! Ada dengan Chanyeol hyung? " tanya Sehun.

" Wae? " Chen balik bertanya.

" Tidak biasanya dia mematuhi perintah mu, hyung " kata Sehun. Chen hanya menyunggingkan senyumannya.

" Ini.. " kata Chanyeol sambil menyodorkan minuman pada Chen.

" Gomawo.. Nah sekarang pijat pundak ku " kata Chen sambil menepuk pundaknya.

Chanyeol hanya pasrah mematuhi perintah Chen.

" Daebak.. " kata Sehun.

Tiba-tiba ponsel Chanyeol yang berada dikursi bergetar, Chanyeol tidak menyadari hal itu. Sehun pun diam-diam mengambil ponsel Chanyeol, ada pesan masuk. Sehun membukanya

 _ **From : Baekhyun**_

 _ **Chagiya~ Bogo sippeo**_

Sehun membelalakan matanya membaca pesan itu. " Chagiya? " gumamnya. " Yak! Chanyeol hyung, siapa itu Baekhyun? "tanya Sehun.

Chanyeol yang memijat pundak Chen dengan malas menjawab " Yeoja chingu ku.. " tak lama kemudia Chanyeol menutup mulutnya sendiri.

" Yeo-yeoja chingu? " tanya Sehun lagi.

" Pabbo.. Aku keceplosan.. " batin Chanyeol.

" Yeoja chingu? Siapa yang punya yeoja chingu? " tanya Suho yang tiba-tiba muncul. Chanyeol menatap horror pada Suho, lalu menatap Chen dengan tatapan -apa-yang-harus-ku lakukan-.

" Nugu? Kenapa tidak ada yang menjawab? " tanya Suho lagi.

Chen dan Sehun langsung menunjuk Chanyeol secara bersamaan. Suho menatap tajam pada Chanyeol meminta penjelasan, " Eotteokkae? " kata Chanyeol lirih.

Luhan mengendarai mobilnya untuk mengantarkan Kyungsoo pulang. Sesekali dia melirik Kyungsoo yang duduk di sebelahnya. Luhan terlihat khawatir melihat keadaan Kyungsoo, dia bertanya-tanya apa yang sebenarnya Kai lakukan pada Kyungsoo.

Tak lama mobil Luhan pun sampai di depan rumah Kyungsoo. Luhan turun dari mobilnya lalu membukakan pintu untuk Kyungsoo.

" Terima kasih, oppa " kata Kyungsoo pelan.

" Tidak usah berterima kasih.. Baiklah aku akan kembali ke dorm. Kau istirahat saja " Luhan menyuruh Kyungsoo untuk segera masuk ke dalam.

" Jangan pulang! " teriak seseorang tiba-tiba. Kyungsoo dan Luhan menoleh secara bersamaan.

" Appa ?" Kyungsoo gugup melihat Appanya sudah berada di depan pintu rumah.

Appa Kyungsoo terlihat tidak senang karena Kyungsoo bersama dengan namja lagi.

" Suruh dia masuk, Kyungsoo! " bentak Appa lalu masuk ke dalam.

Kyungsoo merasa tidak enak dengan Luhan, Appa nya pasti akan melakukan sesuatu yang membuatnya malu lagi.

" Oppa, sebaiknya kau pulang saja. Besok kalian ada jadwal kan? " Kyungsoo membujuk Luhan agar pulang ke dorm.

" Tapi Appa mu menyuruh ku untuk masuk kan? " Luhan bertanya tanpa tahu maksud Kyungsoo.

" Jangan mendengarkan Appa ku, dia pasti akan melakukan sesuatu yang membuat mu tidak bisa tidur " jawab Kyungsoo serius yang malah membuat Luhan tertawa.

" Hahahaha, benarkah? Kalau begitu aku akan masuk saja " jawab Luhan sambil meninggalkan Kyungsoo.

" O-Oppa jangan masuk..! " Kyungsoo mengikuti Luhan untuk masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

Di sebuah club malam

Krystal meneguk minuman yang ada di hadapannya, dia sudah mabuk berat sekarang. 2 orang namja datang mendekat dan duduk di samping Krystal.

" Ada apa kau memanggil kami? " tanya salah satu namja yang diketahui bernama Donghae.

" Kalian sudah datang? Ada pekerjaan yang harus kau lakukan " jawab Krystal. " Tapi.. Kau tahu kan.. Tidak semudah itu agar kami menyetujui pekerjaan itu " kata namja satu lagi yang bernama Eunhyuk.

Krystal mengeluarkan sejumlah uang dari dalam tasnya,

" Tenang saja.. Aku sudah menyiapkan semuanya.. " jawab Krystal.

Donghae mengambil cek itu dari tangan Krystal, " Lalu siapa targetnya? " tanya Donghae.

Krystal mengeluarkan sebuah foto dari dalam tasnya, foto seorang yeoja. " Namanya adalah Kyungsoo " kata Krystal sambil tersenyum evil.

Donghae dan Eunhyuk menatap foto itu " Cantik juga.. Kau ingin kami melakukan apa yeoja ini? " tanya Donghae.

" Singkirkan dia, kalau bisa buat dia menghilang dari dunia ini " jawab Krystal.

Donghae dan Eunhyuk tersenyum licik mendengar jawaban Krystal. " Kau yeoja yang berbahaya Krystal. Serahkan semua pada kami, semua akan beres " kata Eunhyuk.

Di Dorm EXO

Kai keluar dari kamar setelah menenangkan hatinya, dia ingin menyusul Kyungsoo yang keluar dari dorm tadi. Saat dia membuka pintu kamar, semua member menatap ke arahnya. Chanyeol sedikit mendesah lega karena Suho belum menginterogasinya.

" Wae?" tanya Kai bingung.

" Kau mau keluar? " Suho balik bertanya.

" Eoh.. Ada apa dengan Chanyeol hyung? Kenapa dia berlutut di hadapan mu? " tanya Kai pada Suho.

" Dia sudah mempunyai yeo- " belum sempat Suho menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Chanyeol segera berdiri dan membekap mulut Suho.

" Kai, kau akan menyusul Kyungsoo kan? Cepatlah sebelum Kyungsoo jauh " kata Chanyeol sambil berusaha menutup mulut Suho.

Kai yang masih bingung pun menyetujui perkataan Chanyeol agar segera menyusul Kyungsoo dan meminta maaf.

 **TBC**

 _ **Hei readers, maaf yee chapter ini dikiiiiiittttt banget. Ane lagi banyak tugas selain itu lagi ada event yang harus ane persiapin. Ane sempet2in nerusin ni ep ep biar readers ga pada nunggu. Ane janji dah setelah event ane bakalan panjangin lagi ni ep ep. Jangan lupa repiew yaaa**_? _**Yang ngerepiew kok dikit amat, ane tau lho yang jadi hantu siape. Ane jadi males nerusin kalo yang lain Cuma baca doing tanpa ngasih jejak, kasih kritik kek.**_

 _ **Yang mau kenalan bisa PM ane, ntar ane kasih nick IG ane, eh iye satu lagi biar ga ada yang nanya2 lagi, ANE COWOK PEMIRSA! Udeh ye jangan tanya lagi, bye~~~~~**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Don't be siders**_

 _ **DLDR**_

 _ **Jangan lupa repiew**_

 _ **Happy reading**_

Luhan terlihat gugup dan salah tingkah karena sepasang mata terus saja menatapnya tajam. Sesekali Luhan menggaruk tengkuknya atau meminum minuman yang berada di meja. Kyungsoo yang berada di sampingnya hanya bisa berdoa agar tidak terjadi sesuatu yang tidak diharapkan.

" Jadi siapa kau? " tanya pemilik sepasang mata itu, yang tak lain adalah Appa Kyungsoo.

" Dia tem- " Kyungsoo hendak menjawabn pertanyaan Appanya namun segera disela oleh sang Appa.

" Aku bertanya padanya Kyungsoo. Kau siapa? Apa hubungan mu dengan Kyungsoo anak ku? " tanya Appa.

Kyungsoo menatap Luhan agar Luhan segera menjawab pertanyaan Appanya.

" Sa-saya Luhan. Saya teman Kyungsoo " jawab Luhan sedikit gugup.

" Teman? Teman di sekolah? Kenapa rambutmu aneh? Yak! Kyungsoo kenapa kau selalu membawa namja berambut aneh ke rumah?! " Kyungsoo mengusap wajahnya karena apa yang ditakutkannya terjadi.

" Yang penting dia adalah teman ku, Appa. Kenapa Appa mempersalahkan rambutnya? Eomma~~ " Kyungsoo merajuk pada Eommanya agar menolongnya dari pertanyaan Appanya yang terdengar aneh.

" Yeobo, sudahlah dia teman Kyungsoo. Kau jangan terlalu mencurigainya " kata Eomma yang duduk di samping Appa.

" Dia patut dicurigai yeobo. Apa kau salah satu dari berandalan yang dulu datang ke sini? Siapa namanya? Koi? " tanya Appa.

" Kai, Appa! Namanya Kai. Ah sudahlah, oppa sebaiknya kau pulang saja " Kyungsoo menarik tangan Luhan agar berdiri dari sofa.

Saat Luhan berdiri, terdengar suara bel pintu berbunyi. Appa yang sebelumnya ingin mencegah Luhan pergi, akhirnya menyuruh Luhan duduk kembali dengan tatapan tajamnya lalu menuju pintu masuk.

" Kau? " tanya Appa. Orang yang dimaksud pun hanya tersenyum gugup. " Masuklah " ajak Appa.

Kyungsoo dan Eomma saling bertatapan seakan bertanya siapa yang datang. Eomma hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

" Satu lagi berandalan datang ke rumah " kata Appa sambil berlalu membuat Kyungsoo semakin penasaran siapa yang datang. Kyungsoo pun perlahan mendekati ruang tamu.

" Oppa?! " teriak Kyungsoo terkejut karena tidak menyangka yang datang adalah Kai.

Luhan yang mendengar Kyungsoo segera mengikuti Kyungsoo ke ruang tamu. Ternyata di sana ada Kai. Luhan sedikit terkejut melihat Kai mengikuti mereka ke rumah Kyungsoo. Begitupun Kai yang juga terkejut melihat Luhan berada di rumah Kyungsoo.

" Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, hyung? " tanya Kai.

" Berkunjung. Kau sendiri? " jawab Luhan dan balik bertanya pada Kai.

" Ada yang harus ku bicarakan dengan Kyungsoo " jawab Kai, dia mendekati Kyungsoo dan menarik tangan Kyungsoo agar mengikutinya.

Namun Luhan dengan segera menahan agar Kai tidak membawa Kyungsoo. Kai dan Luhan saling bertatapan dengan tajam. Kyungsoo berusaha melepaskan diri dari mereka berdua karena Kai dan Luhan menggenggam tanganya dengan kuat.

PLAK! PLAK!

" Arrghhh! " teriak Kai dan Luhan bersamaan. Mereka berdua secara refleks melepaskan genggamannya pada Kyungsoo dan memegangi kepala masing-masing.

" Apa yang kalian lakukan pada anak ku, hah?! " bentak Appa setelah memukul kepala Kai dan Luhan.

" Abeonim, apa yang kau lakukan dengan kepala ku?! " kata Kai masih memegangi kepalanya.

PLAK!

" Siapa yang kau panggil abeonim? Sejak kapan aku merestui hubungan mu dengan Kyungsoo?! " jawab Appa setelah memukul kepala Kai untuk kedua kalinya.

Luhan yang mendengar jawaban dari Appa Kyungsoo hanya bisa menahan tawa karena kenyataannya Appa Kyungsoo belum merestui hubungan mereka. Dengan begitu Luhan masih mempunyai kesempatan untuk mendapatkan Kyungsoo.

Setelah acara memukul kepala, Kai dan Luhan kini berada di kamar Kyungsoo. Eomma sudah membujuk Appa agar mengizinkan mereka menginap karena sudah larut malam. Sebenarnya Kyungsoo menolak, namun karena Eomma mengancamnya dengan tidak mengizinkannya menjadi fangirl lagi dengan terpaksa Kyungsoo pun menyetujuinya. Luhan melihat kamar Kyungsoo yang penuh dengan poster EXO. Matanya tertuju pada poster Kai yang berukuran besar, Luhan ingin sekali merobek poster itu.

" Hyung, kenapa kau bisa di rumah Kyungsoo? " tanya Kai yang berbaring di ranjang Kyungsoo.

" Aku sudah bilang padamu, aku hanya sedang berkunjung " jawab Luhan sambil memainkan boneka yang berada di dekatnya.

Mendengar jawaban Luhan, Kai mendengus kesal lalu berdiri.

" Apa maksudmu menyukai Kyungsoo?! Kau sudah tahu bukan dia yeoja chingu ku?! Apa semua yeoja yang ku sukai ingin kau rebut?! " bentak Kai emosi.

Luhan tersenyum, " Semua yeoja yang kau sukai ku rebut? Siapa maksudmu? Krystal? Aku tidak menyukainya, aku menyukai Kyungsoo ".

Kai mengepalkan tangannya emosi, dia menghampiri Luhan lalu menarik kerah baju Luhan membuat Luhan berdiri.

" Kau sangat menyebalkan, hyung! " Kai hendak memukul Luhan saat itu juga Kyungsoo masuk ke dalam kamar.

" Yak! Yak! Apa yang kalian lakukan?! " Kyungsoo melepaskan Kai dan Luhan.

" Sebaiknya kalian pulang! Aku bisa gila kalau kalian berada di sini! "

" Kyung, aku ingin bicara padamu " kata Kai.

" Tidak ada yang harus dibicarakan lagi, oppa! Pulanglah, aku mohon! " Kyungsoo tidak bisa menahan air matanya karena emosi yang meluap.

Dengan berat hati, Kai dan Luhan keluar dari kamar Kyungsoo. Luhan mengusap kepala Kyungsoo sebentar, dan mengikuti Kai keluar.

Luhan sudah pulang, namun Kai masih bertahan di depan rumah Kyungsoo. Kai menyederkan punggungnya di pagar, matanya terus tertuju pada ponsel yang berada di tangannya. 1 jam yang lalu dia mengirimkan pesan pada Kyungsoo untuk menenmuinya di depan rumah, namun tak ada balasan dari Kyungsoo. Saat menelepon pun Kyungsoo tak menjawabnya. Udara dingin menerpa tubuhnya, dia masuk ke dalam mobil untuk menghangatkan diri.

Kyungsoo memperhatikan Kai dari balik jendela di kamarnya. Air matanya menetes tapi tak dihiraukannya. Seharusnya dia merasa senang karena Kai telah mengakui perasaanya. Tapi entah mengapa dia merasa Kai sudah mempermainkan perasaannya.

" Oppa, kau memang bodoh " ujar Kyungsoo lirih.

Keesokan harinya

Kai tertidur di dalam mobilnya, tiba-tiba seseorang mengetuk kaca mobilnya dengan keras membuatnya terbangun. Kai mengusap matanya dan menggeliat, dengan setengah sadar dia melihat siapa yang membangunkannya.

" Yak! Pemalas cepat bangun! " teriak Kyungsoo.

Kai segera membuka pintu mobilnya, " Kyungsoo? " dia belum yakin jika Kyungsoo yang membangunkannya.

" Cepat mandi lalu sarapan, apa kau ingin diam di sini terus? " suruh Kyungsoo lalu meninggalkan Kai masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Kai mengikuti Kyungsoo,

" Kau sudah memaafkan ku? " tanya Kai.

" Memangnya kau sudah melakukan kesalahan? " Kyungsoo malah balik bertanya.

" Kejadian semalam, aku benar-benar minta ma- " Kyungsoo menutup mulut Kai.

" Cepat mandi dan sarapan atau kau akan mendapatkan masalah " kata Kyungsoo sambil melirik seseorang yang berada di belakang Kai.

Tiba-tiba saja Appa sudah berada di belakang Kai, karena takut Kai pun segera masuk ke dalam rumah Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mengajak Kai untuk pergi berjalan-jalan. Sebenarnya Kai bingung dengan sikap Kyungsoo yang seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Kai ingin bertanya tapi diurungkannya karena melihat Kyungsoo yang kembali ceria. Kai memakai hoodie dan masker untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya. Mereka tidak menyadari jika dari tadi Luhan mengikuti mereka. Semalam Luhan tidak benar-benar pulang, dia diam di dalam mobilnya tidak jauh dari rumah Kyungsoo. Luhan juga melihat saat Kai masuk ke dalam rumah Kyungsoo.

Tangan Kai terus menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo agar tetap berada di sisinya. Di tengah perjalanan segerombolan pemuda mengendarai sepeda dengan cepat, Kai segera menarik Kyungsoo dalam pelukannya.

" Yakk! " teriak Kai pada segerombolan pemuda itu.

" Gwaenchana? " tanya Kai pada Kyungsoo.

" Eoh.. " jawab Kyungsoo singkat. Kai hendak melepaskan pelukannya, namun tangan Kyungsoo menahannya. Kyungsoo semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Kai. "Biarkan aku memeluk mu, oppa.. " kata Kyungsoo.

Awalnya Kai terkejut karena Kyungsoo memeluknya, namun akhirnya dia tersenyum dan membalas pelukan Kyungsoo. " Sudah puas? " ajak Kai.

Mereka pun meneruskan berjalan lagi. Luhan yang melihatnya dari kejauhan hanya bisa mengepalkan tangannya. " Harusnya aku yang berada di samping mu Kyungsoo " gumam Luhan.

Di tengah perjalanan, Kai melihat penjual aksesoris di pinggir jalan. Kai berhenti dan melihat-lihat aksesoris itu. Mata Kai berhenti pada sebuah jepit rambut berbentuk pita berwarna biru yang cantik.

Kyungsoo berdiri di belakang Kai " Kau mau membeli apa oppa? " tanya Kyungsoo.

Kai tidak menjawabnya, dia sibuk melihat-lihat aksesoris itu. Kai mengambil jepit rambut yang dari tadi mencuri perhatiannya. Tanpa di sadari Kyungsoo, seorang namja memperhatikan gerak-geriknya.

" Pasti itu orangnya " ucap namja itu sambil melihat foto yang terdapat gambar Kyungsoo. Namja itu adalah Donghae, dia mendekati Kyungsoo yang tidak menyadari kehadirannya. Dengan gerakan cepat Donghae merebut tas milik Kyungsoo dan berlari.

" Y-Yak! Pencuri! Berhenti kau! " teriak Kyungsoo lalu berlari mengejar Donghae.

Kai baru menyadari kalau Kyungsoo pergi meninggalkannya. " Kyungsoo! Eodiga?! " teriak Kai, dia segera membayar jepit rambut yang dia beli lalu mengejar Kyungsoo.

Di tempat lain, Eunhyuk bersiap-siap di dalam mobilnya. Dia melihat Donghae sudah menjalankan aksinya " It's showtime.. "ucapnya tersenyum sinis.

Eunhyuk menghidupkan mobilnya ketika melihat Donghae menyeberang di depannya. Eunhyuk meihat Kyungsoo mengikuti Donghae dari belakang,

" Itu dia " kata Eunhyuk, dia pun menjalankan mobilnya.

Kyungsoo menyeberang mengikuti Donghae, dia tidak tahu bahwa ada mobil dengan kecepatan tinggi melaju. Ketika mobil itu semakin dekat, Kyungsoo tersadar ada mobil di hadapannya. Kyungsoo membelalakan matanya, kakinya terasa kaku dan berat untuk menghindarinya. Kyungsoo berteriak dan menutup matanya.

BRAAAKKKKK..!

 **TBC**

 _ **Annyeong epribadehhhh, akhirnya ane bisa ngelanjutin epep ini lagi. Maap ye kalo lama, ane sibuk soalnya. Ane terima kasih karena udah pada nyemangatin ane, *kecup atu-atu.**_

 _ **Jangan lupa repiew ye? Kalo mau kenal lebih lanjut bisa PM ane, ane terima dengan tangan terbuka, apelagi yang cewek hahahahaha.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Warning Typo!**_

 _ **DLDR**_

 _ **No Siders**_

 _ **Happy reading~~~~~**_

" KYUNGSOO…! " teriak Kai yang melihat ada mobil yang menabrak Kyungsoo.

Seketika suasana menjadi hening, Kyungsoo perlahan membuka matanya. Di hadapannya ada Kai dan beberapa orang, perlahan Kyungsoo sadar bahwa ada seseorang berada di sampingnya.

" Luhan oppa? "

 _ ***Flashback sebelum kejadian**_

Kyungsoo terus mengejar Donghae yang mengambil tasnya, Kai tertinggal di belakang. Donghae menyeberang saat lampu merah menyala, Eunhyuk bersiap-siap di dalam mobilnya. Luhan yang dari tadi mengikuti Kyungsoo juga berada di tempat itu. Dia sadar bahwa ada mobil yang akan menabrak Kyungsoo, sehingga dia mengikuti Kyungsoo berlari. Ketika mobil sudah berada di hadapan Kyungsoo, Luhan segera mendorong tubuh Kyungsoo hingga Kyungsoo terjatuh di pinggir jalan. Luhan tidak dapat menghindar datangnya mobil itu, hingga dia pun tertabrak.

 _ ***Flashback End**_

Ambulance segera datang ke tempat kejadian, Kyungsoo dan Luhan dibawa untuk segera diperiksa. Kai menunggu dengan cemas. Tak lama kemudian member EXO yang lain dan manager datang ke rumah sakit.

" Bagaimana keadaan mereka? " tanya Suho.

" Luka Kyungsoo tidak terlalu parah, tapi Luhan hyung masih berada di ICU " jawab Kai.

" Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi? Kau tahu siapa pelakunya? " tanya Suho lagi. Kai hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, tak lama dokter keluar dari ruang ICU.

" Dokter,bagaimana keadaan Luhan? " tanya manager.

" Kakinya terluka parah, tulangnya patah. Apakah dia seorang atlet? " tanya dokter.

" Bukan, dia seorang penyanyi " jawab Kris.

" Untunglah.. Kalau dia hanya penyanyi, karena kemungkinan dia tidak bisa lagi beraktifitas normal dengan kondisi kakinya yang seperti itu. Dia tidak boleh berlari, menari ataupun aktifitas lain yang membutuhkan kaki sebagai tumpuannya. " kata dokter.

Member EXO dan manager pun terkejut dengan penjelasan dokter,bagaimana bisa seorang member boyband performe tanpa menari. Sehun menangis mendengar itu, Chen dan Chanyeol berusaha menenangkannya.

" Lihatlah kondisi Kyungsoo, aku akan menjaga Luhan di sini " kata Kris.

Kai segera menuju ruangan tempat Kyungsoo ditangani. Dia melihat Kyungsoo berbaring lemah, perlahan Kai mendekatinya dan duduk di sampingnya.

" Oppa.. Bagaimana keadaan Luhan oppa? Apa dia baik-baik saja ? " tanya Kyungsoo khawatir.

" Dia.. " Kai menggantungkan kalimatnya.

" Dia kenapa oppa? Kenapa? " tanya Kyungsoo lagi.

" Tulang kakinya patah, dia tidak akan bisa melakukan aktifitasnya dengan normal sebagai anggota boyband " jawab Kai.

Kyungsoo terkejut mendengarnya, air mata Kyungsoo pun menetes. " Ja-jadi.. dia.. Ini.. I-ini semua salah ku.. " kata Kyungsoo terbata-bata.

Kai memeluk Kyungsoo, " Ini bukan salahmu.. " Kai menenangkan Kyungsoo.

Di ruang ICU

Luhan sudah sadar, member EXO kecuali Kai menunggunya.

" Gwaenchana? " tanya Suho.

Luhan hanya tersenyum, " Bagaimana keadaan Kyungsoo? " tanya Luhan.

" Di saat seperti ini, seharusnya kau tidak mengkhawatirkan orang lain. " jawab Suho.

" Apa dia baik-baik saja? " tanya Luhan.

" Hyung! Berhenti mengkhawatirkan Kyungsoo, gara-gara dia kau jadi seperti ini! " kata Sehun tiba-tiba sambil menangis.

" Yak! Sehun, kajja kita keluar " Chen dan Chanyeol menyeret Sehun agar keluar dari ruang ICU.

Di apartemen Krystal

" Bodoh! Bagaimana bisa kau salah menabrak orang?! Kenapa Luhan oppa yang harus kau tabrak?! Bodoh! " Krystal marah mendengar Eunhyuk salah menabrak.

Eunhyuk dan Donghae hanya terdiam melihat Krystal marah. " Bagaimana kalau terjadi apa-apa dengan Luhan oppa? Hah?!" teriak Krystal lagi.

" Keluar kalian! " usir Krystal, Eunhyuk dan Donghae pun keluar dengan tergesa-gesa. " Luhan oppa.. Bagaimana ini? Ck! Gara-gara yeoja sialan itu.. " Krystal akhirnya memutuskan untuk pergi ke rumah sakit.

Di rumah sakit

Kyungsoo pergi ke ruangan tempat Luhan dirawat untuk menemui Luhan. Dilihatnya Luhan terbaring lemah dengan perban di kaki dan kepalanya.

" Oppa.. " kata Kyungsoo sambil mendekati Luhan.

" Kyungsoo.. Gwaenchana? " tanya Luhan.

Kyungsoo tidak menjawab, dia memegang tangan Luhan " Mianhae oppa.. Mianhae.. " kata Kyungsoo sambil menangis.

" Kenapa kau meminta maaf? Apa kau yang menabrak ku? Yak! Uljimma.. " Luhan mencoba menenangkan Kyungsoo yang menangis.

" Gara-gara aku.. Kaki mu.. " Kyungsoo masih menangis.

" Kaki ku? Kenapa? Gwaenchana.. yang penting mata dan tangan ku baik-baik saja.. dengan begitu aku masih bisa melihat wajah mu dan memeluk mu " jawab Luhan.

" Oppa.. " Kyungsoo tidak percaya Luhan akan menjawab seperti itu.

Tak lama kemudian Krystal datang, " Oppa.. Oppa.. " panggil Krystal, dia mendorong Kyungsoo agar menjauh dari Luhan.

" Gwaenchana? " tanya Krystal.

" Gwaenchana.. Kau bisa lihat sendiri kan? " jawab Luhan.

" Kau terlihat menyedihkan seperti ini dank au bilang tidak apa-apa! Kakimu patah?! Ini semua karena yeoja sialan ini kan?!Yak Kyungsoo! Aku tahu semua ceritanya, kalau saja Luhan oppa tidak menolong mu, dia pasti tidak akan seperti ini! Kenapa bukan kau saja yang tertabrak, eoh?! " bentak Krystal pada Kyungsoo.

" Krystal Jung, hentikan! " kata Luhan.

Kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya dan keluar dari ruangan Luhan. Kai yang dari tadi berada di depan ruangan Luhan segera memeluk Kyungsoo yang menangis. " Uljimma.. Ini bukan salah mu.. " Kai mengelus rambut Kyungsoo dengan lembut.

Esoknya

Gedung SM dipenuhi oleh EXO L mereka meminta agar Kyungsoo putus dengan Kai karena Kyungsoo menyebabkan Luhan mengalami kecelakaan. " Dia pembawa sial! " teriak salah satu fans.

" Karena dia Luhan oppa kecelakaan! Kai harus memutuskan hubungannya! " teriak fans yang lain.

" Kalau Kai oppa tidak memutuskan yeoja itu, berarti dia penghianat! " teriak yang lain.

" Kai penghianat..! Kai penghianat! " teriak para EXO L. Tidak lama banyak berita yang menyudutkan Kai, para fans juga menilai Kai sebagai penghianat karena yeoja chingunya menyebabkan Luhan kecelakaan. Banyak fans yang akhirnya meninggalkan Kai dan menjadi haters Kai. Manager EXO yang melihat kejadian itu segera pergi ke rumah sakit. Dia menemui Kyungsoo secara pribadi tanpa diketahui member EXO lain.

" Kyungsoo.. Tolong mengertilah.. Ini keadaan yang sangat sulit bagi EXO terutama Kai. Banyak fans yang menjadi haters yang karena kau adalah yeoja chingu Kai yang menyebabkan Luhan kecelakaan.. Aku harap kau mau memutuskan hubungan kalian.. " kata Manager.

Kyungsoo bingung harus menjawab apa, dia sudah menyukai Kai sebagai seorang namja bukan sebagai Idol. Tapi dia juga tidak mau banyak fans yang meninggalkan Kai hanya gara-gara dirinya. Ini keputusan yang sulit untuk Kyungsoo.

" PIkirkanlah dulu hal ini.. Demi kebaikan mu dan Kai, juga semua member EXO " kata Manager sebelum meninggalkan Kyungsoo.

" Apa yang harus aku lakukan? " gumam Kyungsoo.

Tanpa disadari Kyungsoo, Krystal mendengarkan semua obrolan Manager dengan Kyungsoo. Krystal pun masuk ke ruangan Kyungsoo.

" Kyungsoo.. " panggilnya.

Kyungsoo terkejut dari lamunannya " Oh! Eonnie.. " jawab Kyungsoo.

" Bagaimana keadaan mu? " tanya Krystal basa-basi.

" Aku baik-baik saja.. " jawab Kyungsoo

" Aku mendengar semua obrolan mu dengan Manager oppa.. Jadi.. Bagaimana keputusan mu? " tanya Krystal.

" M-mwo?.. A-aku.. tidak tahu.. " jawab Kyungsoo.

" Bagaimana kalau kita membuat suatu perjanjian? " tanya Krystal.

" Perjanjian? " Kyungsoo tidak mengerti dengan maksud Krystal.

" Ya.. Aku tahu semua kalau kau hanya berpura-pura berpacaran dengan Kai. " jawab Krystal.

Kyungsoo membelalakan matanya, " M-mwo? Apa maksudmu eonni? " tanya Kyungsoo pura-pura tidak mengerti.

" Jangan berbohong Do Kyungsoo.. Aku sudah tahu semuanya.. Aku sudah memegang kartu As mu.. Kau tidak bisa menolak perjanjian ini " kata Krystal memamerkan smirknya.

Kyungsoo tidak punya pilihan lain "Apa perjanjiannya? " tanya Kyungsoo.

Krystal tersenyum penuh kemenangan. " Sederhana.. Kau hanya perlu menuruti perintah dari manager oppa dan jangan muncul lagi di hadapan Kai ataupun Luhan oppa. Dengan begitu rahasia mu tidak akan ku bongkar pada paparazzi. Tapi jika kau menolaknya, aku akan membongkar semuanya. Dan kau pasti tahu apa akibatnya pada Kai " kata Krystal.

Kyungsoo berpikir keras, dia tidak mau meninggalkan Kai namun dia juga tidak mau kalau Kai menderita karenanya. " Baiklah.. Aku setuju " jawab Kyungsoo final.

Krystal tersenyum karena Kyungsoo menyetujuinya, " Sebenarnya aku tidak tega melakukan hal ini padamu, kau sudah aku anggap sebagai dongsaeng ku sendiri Kyungsoo.. Tapi ini demi kebaikan semua pihak " kata Krystal sambil mengusap rambut Kyungsoo.

" Ne, eonni.. Aku mengerti, gomawo.. " jawab Kyungsoo pelan.

Krystal memeluk Kyungsoo, dibalik itu semua Krystal merasa senang akhirnya dia bisa menyingkirkan Kyungsoo.

Kai kembali menjenguk Kyungsoo di rumah sakit, sampai di sana ternyata orang tua Kyungsoo juga datang menjenguknya. " Abeonim, eommonim.. " sapa Kai sambil membungkukkan badannya memberi hormat.

" Oh, namja mesum.. Kau datang? " kata Appa Kyungsoo.

" Yeobo.. Jangan memanggilnya dengan sebutan itu. Bagaimana kabarmu, Kai? " tanya Eomma Kyungsoo.

" Baik-baik saja eommonim.. " jawab Kai.

" Kyungie, kami pulang dulu.. Sudah ada Kai yang akan menjaga mu " pamit eomma Kyungsoo.

" Yak! Kau ingin meninggalkan anak kita dengan namja mesum ini?! " teriak Appa, tanpa menjawab Eomma segera menyeret suaminya agar pulang. Sepeninggal orang tua Kyungsoo, Kai melihat ekspresi Kyungsoo terlihat sedih.

" Kyungsoo.. Wae? Apa ada sesuatu? " tanya Kai mendekati Kyungsoo.

" Aniyo.. " jawab Kyungsoo singkat. Kai hendak memegang tangan Kyungsoo, namun Kyungsoo menolaknya.

" Pulanglah, Jongin.. Aku ingin istirahat " kata Kyungsoo, lalu menarik selimutnya dan tidur membelakangi Kai.

" Kyungsoo.. Ada apa dengan mu? " tanya Kai bingung dengan sikap Kyungsoo.

" Apa kau tuli? Aku ingin istirahat! Pergilah! " usir Kyungsoo.

Kai pun akhirnya keluar dari kamar Kyungsoo dirawat. Tanpa diketahui Kai, Kyungsoo menangis di balik selimut. " Mianhae, oppa.. ".

Di gedung SM

Member EXO tengah berlatih untuk konser perdana mereka yang akan diselenggarakan 2 minggu lagi. Mereka berlatih tanpa Luhan karena kaki Luhan patah. Kai merasa tidak bersemangat dengan latihan kali ini, pikirannya masih tertuju pada sikap Kyungsoo tadi di rumah sakit. " Kai.. Ada apa dengan mu hari ini? Semangatlah, jangan memikirkan sesuatu yang tidak penting dulu. Kau harus focus pada konser perdana kita. " kata Chanyeol memberi nasehat.

" Baiklah, hyung.. " jawab Kai. Dia pun kembali berlatih dengan sungguh-sungguh, untuk sementara dia akan melupakan masalah Kyungsoo.

Di rumah sakit

Kyungsoo menemui Luhan di kamarnya. " Kyungsoo.. Wasseo? " tanya Luhan, dia berusaha duduk di tempat tidur.

" Oppa.. Bagaimana keadaan mu? " tanya Kyungsoo.

" Sudah membaik, makin membaik ketika melihat mu di sini " jawab Luhan lalu tersenyum manis.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas, " Oppa.. Haruskah aku memutuskan hubungan ku dengan Kai? " tanya Kyungsoo tiba-tiba dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

" Ada apa Kyung? Kenapa tiba-tiba kau bertanya seperti itu? " Luhan khawatir karena melihat Kyungsoo terlihat sedih.

Akhirnya Kyungsoo menceritakan Manager EXO tadi pagi menemuinya. " Benarkah? Akhirnya hal yang ku takutkan terjadi juga " kata Luhan setelah mendengar cerita Kyungsoo.

" Lalu.. Apa yang akan kau lakukan? " tanya Luhan.

" Molla.. " jawab Kyungsoo singkat.

" Apa kau mencintai Kai? " tanya Luhan lagi dengan penuh penekanan.

Kyungsoo terdiam sejenak, air matanya pun menetes. Dia tidak mampu menahan air matanya lagi " Aku.. Entah sejak kapan.. Aku mulai menyukai Kai sebagai seorang Kim Jongin, bukan sebagai Kai EXO.. Aku tahu.. Ini salah.. " jawab Kyungsoo terbata-bata. Luhan mencoba tenang , walaupun hatinya sakit. Luhan meraih tangan Kyungsoo yang duduk di sampingnya

" Ikuti kata hatimu, pikirkan dengan matang. Kau pasti tahu bagaimana langkah yang harus kau ambil demi kebaikan semua orang, terutama untuk mu " kata Luhan memberi nasehat.

" Aku tidak mau melihat mu sedih, itu membuat hati ku terasa sakit. Aku ingin kau bahagia walaupun bukan aku yang membuat mu bahagia " tambah Luhan.

Kyungsoo menghapus air mata yang mengalir di pipinya, dia menatap mata Luhan yang tersirat sebuah ketulusan. " Oppa.. Gomawo.. Kau baik sekali " kata Kyungsoo, Luhan hanya menjawab dengan senyuman.

Keesokan harinya di rumah sakit

Hari ini Kyungsoo sudah diperbolehkan keluar dari rumah sakit. Eomma dan Appa menjemputnya, dan membantunya bersiap-siap. " Dimana namja mesum itu? " tanya Appa ketika tidak melihat Kai di sana.

" Dia sibuk berlatih untuk konser minggu depan " jawab Kyungsoo.

" Apa kau sudah memberi tahunya kalau kau akan pulang hari ini? " tanya Eomma.

Kyungsoo terdiam sebentar lalu menghela nafas " Belum.. " jawabnya pelan.

" Wae?! Harusnya kau memberi tahu namja mesum itu! " bentak Appa.

" Yeobo, kenapa kau berteriak?! Apa kau tidak mendengar jawaban Kyungsoo? Kai sedang berlatih untuk konser " jawab Eomma sambil memukul pundak Appa.

Kyungsoo tersenyum melihat kelakuan orang tuanya, " Aku akan pamit ke Luhan oppa, kalian tunggu saja di depan " kata Kyungsoo. Orang tua Kyungsoo pun keluar dan menunggu Kyungsoo di lobby. Kyungsoo menuju kamar Luhan,

" Oppa.. " sapa Kyungsoo ketika sampai di kamar Luhan.

" Oh,Kyungsoo.. Kau mau pulang? " tanya Luhan.

" Eoh.. Apa keadaan mu membaik? ".

" Hmm.. Aku merasa lebih segar hari ini, mungkin besok aku akan pulang dan mempersiapkan diri untuk konser " jawab Luhan.

" Jangan memaksakan diri, oppa. Hmm.. Baiklah.. Aku pulang dulu, kau jaga diri.. Fighting! " Kyungsoo mengepalkan dua tangannya untuk memberi semangat pada Luhan.

" Gomawo.. " jawab Luhan.

" Baiklah oppa.. Annyeong.. " Kyungsoo melambaikan tangannya dan keluar dari kamar Luhan.

Kyungsoo menyusul orang tuanya yang sudah berada di depan rumah sakit. Mereka memanggil taksi untuk pulang. Sepeninggal taksi yang dinaiki Kyungsoo, mobil Kai sampai di depan rumah sakit. Dia tidak tahu kalau Kyungsoo sudah pulang. Ketika berada di kamar Kyungsoo, terihat kamar sudah kosong. Kai bertanya pada perawat yang kebetulan lewat di depan kamar itu.

" Permisi.. Pasien yang bernama Do Kyungsoo yang ada di kamar ini dimana? " tanya Kai.

" Oh.. Dia sudah pulang, baru saja orang tuanya datang menjemput " jawab perawat itu.

" Sudah pulang? Hmm.. Baiklah, kamsahamnida.. " ucap Kai lalu membungkukkan badannya. Tanpa pikir panjang Kai menuju kamar Luhan.

" Hyung.. " sapa Kai ketika sampai di kamar Luhan.

" Oh.. Kai, wasseo? " tanya Luhan.

" Eoh.. Hyung, apa kau tahu kalau Kyungsoo sudah pulang? Kenapa dia tidak memberi tahu ku? " tanya Kai.

" Benarkah dia sudah pulang? Aku tidak tahu.. " jawab Luhan berbohong.

Mendengar jawaban Luhan, Kai langsung mengambil ponsel yang ada di saku celananya. Dia mencoba menelepon Kyungsoo, namun Kyungsoo tidak mengangkatnya. " Ada apa dengannya? " pikir Kai bingung dengan sikap Kyungsoo yang tiba-tiba seperti meghindarinya. " Hyung, aku akan pergi ke rumah Kyungsoo. Kau pulang besok kan? Aku akan menjemput mu besok pagi " kata Kai lalu meninggalkan Luhan.

Di rumah Kyungsoo

Kyungsoo telah sampai di rumahnya, dia langsung menuju ke kamarnya. Dilihatnya poster-poster EXO yang menempel di dindingnya, poster Kai lebih banyak dipajang di sana. Kyungsoo mendekati poster-poster itu, lalu menyentuhnya tepat di wajah Kai. " Oppa.. mianhae.. " kata Kyungsoo lirih. Kyungsoo kembali duduk di ranjangnya, dia membuka ponsel yang dari tadi berdering.

 _ **10 missed call**_

Kyungsoo melihat siapa yang meneleponnya sampai 10 kali, ternyata itu adalah Kai. Kyungsoo tidak bisa menahan air matanya lagi, dia pun menangis. Tak lama terdengar suara ketukan pintu,

" Kyungie.. Ada Kai di depan, dia ingin bertemu dengan mu " kata Eomma dari balik pintu.

Kyungsoo terkejut karena tidak menyangka kalau Kai akan pergi ke rumahnya. " Suruh dia pulang, Eomma.. Aku tidak mau bertemu dengan siapa pun sekarang " jawab Kyungsoo.

Eomma pun akhirnya masuk ke dalam kamar Kyungsoo, Eomma mendekati Kyungsoo yang duduk di ranjang. " Kyungie.. Wae? Wae kau tidak mau menemui Kai? " tanya Eomma.

Kyungsoo tidak menjawab, dia memeluk eommanya sambil menangis. " Wae? Apa Kai menyakiti mu? " tanya Eomma lagi sambil mengusap kepala Kyungsoo lembut.

" Bukan Kai yang menyakiti ku.. Tapi.. Tapi aku eomma.. Aku yang menyakitinya.. Aku sangat mencintainya.. Tapi.. Aku tega menyakitinya.. " jawab Kyungsoo terus menangis di pelukan eommanya.

" Sudahlah.. Uljimma.. Aku akan berbicara dengan Kai " kata eomma lalu menghapus air mata Kyungsoo. Eomma keluar dari kamar Kyungsoo dan menemui Kai di ruang tamu. Kai yang melihat eomma Kyungsoo datang, segera berdiri dari duduknya.

" Kai.. Kyungsoo ingin beristirahat, dia tidak mau diganggu. Hmm.. kau bisa datang lagi nanti malam atau besok " kata Eomma.

" Oh.. Begitukah? Hmm.. Baiklah eommonim, aku lega kalau Kyungsoo baik-baik saja.. Aku pulang dulu.. " pamit Kai.

Kai pun keluar dari rumah Kyungsoo, tanpa diketahui Kai, Kyungsoo melihatnya dari jendela kamar.

Day -10 menuju konser

Member EXO berlatih dengan formasi lengkap, Luhan sudah pulang dari rumah sakit dan mulai ikut berlatih walaupun tidak mengikuti dance secara lengkap. Semua terlihat fokus dengan latihan hari ini. Begitupun dengan Kai, meskipun sudah berhari-hari dia tidak mendapatkan kabar dari Kyungsoo.

" Yak, istirahat dulu 15 menit " ucap manager.

" Aish.. Bahkan jam tidur ku jadi berkurang " keluh Chanyeol yang duduk di samping Chen.

" Kita harus sering berlatih agar tidak mengecewakan fans kita, ini konser yang kita tunggu-tunggu selama ini " kata Suho.

Kai terlihat sibuk melihat layar ponselnya, dia berkali-kali mencoba menelepon dan mengirim pesan untuk Kyungsoo, namun tak ada satu pun jawaban dari Kyungsoo. Kai menghela nafasnya, Luhan yang mengetahui kegundahan Kai segera menghampirinya.

" Kau memikirkan Kyungsoo kan? " tanya Luhan.

Kai tidak segera menjawab, dia menghela nafas sekali lagi " Ne, hyung. Sudah beberapa hari ini aku tidak tahu bagaimana kabarnya, dia juga tidak kembali ke dorm " jawab Kai.

" Kau sudah ke rumahnya? " tanya Luhan lagi.

" Sudah, setiap hari selesai latihan aku selalu menyempatkan diri ke sana. Tapi.. Dia tidak mau menemui ku " jawab Kai.

" Benarkah? Hmm.. Ya sudahlah, mungkin dia sedang ada masalah. Pasti nanti dia akan menemui mu lagi " Luhan memberi semangat pada Kai agar tidak terlalu memikirkan Kyungsoo dan fokus pada konser mereka.

Sepulang latihan

Kai tidak pulang bersama dengan member EXO lainnya, dia memilih mengendarai mobilnya sendiri. Dia ingin ke rumah Kyungsoo dulu, dia ingin menemui Kyungsoo malam ini. Sampai di rumah Kyungsoo, Kai segera masuk ke dalam rumah Kyungsoo. Kai mengetuk pintu rumah Kyungsoo, setelah menunggu beberapa saat akhirnya pintu terbuka dan yang membuka adalah Kyungsoo. Kai dan Kyungsoo sama-sama terkejut ketika mereka berhadapan, Kyungsoo mencoba menutup pintunya kembali.

" Kyungsoo! Buka pintunya! Do Kyungsoo! " teriak Kai sambil menggedor-gedor pintu rumah Kyungsoo.

" Kyungsoo! Wae kau menghindari ku?! Wae?! Apa aku menyakiti mu?! Buka pintunya Do Kyungsoo! " teriak Kai lagi.

Kyungsoo menahan pintunya dan menguncinya, badannya bersender di balik pintu. Kyungsoo menangis mendengar teriakan Kai, sebenarnya dia tidak mau menghindari Kai tapi dia terpaksa demi kebaikan Kai dan semua member EXO.

" Kyungsoo.. Bogo shippeo.. " ujar Kai pelan yang membuat air mata Kyungsoo semakin deras.

" Nado.. " batin Kyungsoo.

" Kyungsoo..Jebal.. Buka pintunya.. " kata Kai.

Akhirnya Kyungsoo membuka pintunya, dilihatnya Kai sedang menangis. Kai segera memeluk Kyungsoo ketika pintu terbuka,

" Kyungsoo.. Bogo shippeo.. Jeongmal bogo shippeo.. " kata Kai di pelukan Kyungsoo.

" Lepaskan Kai " Kyungsoo melepaskan pelukan Kai.

" Ku mohon, jangan temui aku lagi! Aku merasa terganggu dengan kedatangan mu! " bentak Kyungsoo.

" Kyungsoo.. Wae geurrae? Apa aku melakukan kesalahan padamu? " tanya Kai tidak percaya dengan perkataan Kyungsoo.

" Eoh! Gara-gara kau aku selalu mendapatkan masalah! gara-gara kau.. aku sering bertengkar dengan Appa ku! Gara-gara kau.. gara-gara kau.. " Kyungsoo tidak meneruskan kalimatnya, dia menahan air matanya. " Jadi.. Jangan temui aku lagi! Anggap saja kita tidak pernah mengenal satu sama lain! " bentak Kyungsoo, ketika Kyungsoo akan masuk lagi ke dalam rumah Kai menahan tangannya.

" Kau.. Kau becanda kan? Kau tidak benar-benar menyuruh ku untuk melupakan mu kan? " tanya Kai dengan air mata yang terus mengalir.

Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya, " Kim Jongin.. Aku serius.. Lupakan aku, karena aku juga telah melupakan mu.. " jawab Kyungsoo sambil melepaskan tangannya dari Kai. Kyungsoo masuk ke rumahnya meninggalkan Kai yang terdiam dengan air mata yang mengalir deras. Tak lama hujan turun dengan deras, Kai masih berdiri di depan rumah Kyungsoo. Tangannya mengepal kuat dan kepalanya terus menunduk. Kyungsoo melihatnya dari jendela kamarnya, dia tidak tega melihat Kai seperti itu.

Day -3 menuju konser

Kai sudah sedikit-sedikit mencoba melupakan Kyungsoo walaupun sangat sulit untuk nya, tapi demi konser yang akan diselenggarakan 3 hari lagi membuatnya harus fokus pada latihan. Tanpa sepengetahuan Kai, Luhan pergi menemui Kyungsoo di rumahnya.

" Gwaenchana? " tanya Luhan ketika bertemu dengan Kyungsoo.

" Ne.. Bagaimana dengan mu oppa? ".

" Nado.. Hmm.. Kau tahu 3 hari lagi kami akan konser? " tanya Luhan.

" Arra.. Chukkae oppa, akhirnya EXO bisa mengadakan konser solo " kata Kyungsoo mencoba tersenyum.

" Kau akan menontonnya? " tanya Luhan, Kyungsoo hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. " Wae? Karena Kai? " tanya Luhan.

Kyungsoo diam tidak berani menjawab, " Kyungsoo.. Dulu aku pernah bilang turuti kata hatimu, lakukan apa yang hatimu katakan. Aku tidak menyangka kau akan menyetujui apa kata Manager hyung, aku tahu itu bukan mau mu kan? Kembali lah untuk Kai, EXO kehilangan sosok Kai sekarang. Dia benar-benar seperti bukan Kai yang aku kenal selama ini " kata Luhan.

" Pikirkan kata-kata ku ini, meskipun aku sangat menginginkan mu tapi melihat mu seperti ini aku tidak akan tega. Aku ingin melihat senyum mu lagi.. Datanglah ke konser kami, jangan sampai kau menyesal Kyungsoo " kata Luhan sambil memberi tiket konser pada Kyungsoo. Luhan pun pulang, Kyungsoo memegang tiket yang diberi Luhan tadi. Dia masuk kamar dan melihat poster-poster di kamarnya. " Apa yang harus ku lakukan, oppa? "

D-Day konser

Sore itu, suasana terlihat ramai di Seoul Olympic Gymnasium, para EXO L sudah berdatangan sejak pagi padahal konser akan dilaksanakan nanti malam. Di antara para EXO L terlihat Baekhyun di sana.

" Dimana dia? " Baekhyun terlihat mencari-cari seseorang. Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menepuk pundaknya dari belakang. Baekhyun menoleh dan terlihat seorang namja memakai kacamata, topi dan masker penutup mulut.

" Ini.. Mianhae lama, banyak fans di dekat backstage tadi " kata namja itu sambil menyerahkan tiket untuk Baekhyun.

" Gwaenchana, oppa.. Gomawo.. " jawab Baekhyun.

" Kyungsoo tidak datang bersama mu? " tanya namja itu yang ternyata adalah Chanyeol.

" Ani.. Dia bilang, dia tidak akan datang ke konser " jawab Baekhyun.

" Aish.. Yak! Kau harus mencari tempat yang tepat agar aku mudah mencari mu, dan kau hanya boleh melihat performe ku! Jangan sampai aku melihat mu terpesona melihat performe member lain, arra? ". Baekhyun tertawa mendengar Chanyeol yang terlihat childish,

" Arraseo.. Arraseo.. " jawab Baekhyun.

" Baiklah, aku akan kembali ke backstage.. Bye chagi~ " pamit Chanyeol.

Di backstage

Krystal berada di sana untuk melihat konser juga, dia senang karena tidak terlihat Kyungsoo di sana.

" Kai.. Apa kau haus? Aku akan mengambilkan minum untuk mu " kata Krystal.

" Tidak.. " jawab Kai singkat. Namun Krystal tetap berusaha menarik perhatian Kai walaupun Kai tidak pernah menghiraukannya. Sadar Kai tidak peduli padanya, Krystal beralih pada Luhan.

" Oppa.. Apa kau capek? Aku akan memijatmu " kata Krystal.

" Tidak usah.. Kau diam saja di sana " jawab Luhan.

Krystal jengkel karena kedua namja itu tidak menghiraukannya, dia pun pergi ke luar standby room. Tiba-tiba mata Krystal menangkap bayangan Kyungsoo. " Yak! Do Kyungsoo! " panggil Krystal lalu menghampiri Kyungsoo.

" Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?! Bukankah aku menyuruh mu untuk pergi dari kehidupan Kai dan Luhan oppa, eoh?! " bentak Krystal.

" Mianhae eonni.. Aku ke sini karena Luhan oppa yang meminta ku " jawab Kyungsoo.

" Michyeosseo?! Kau ingin aku memberi tahu semua orang tentang rahasia mu?! " bentak Krystal lagi. " Pergilah! Aku tidak ingin melihat mu di sini! ".

Tanpa diketahui Krystal dan Kyungsoo, Kai mendengar percakapan mereka dari tadi. " Jadi..Kyungsoo menghindari ku karena Krystal menyuruh nya? " batin Kai.

" Yak! Apa kau tuli?! Pergilah! " bentak Krystal.

Ketika Kyungsoo akan pergi, Luhan datang dan menahannya " Mau kemana kau? " tanya Luhan.

" Oppa, biarkan dia pergi.. Dia yeoja pembawa sial! " kata Krystal.

" Benarkah? Hmm.. aku tidak yakin.. Tapi, aku yang mengundangnya kemari jadi kau tidak berhak mengusirnya " jawab Luhan.

" Oppa.. Tapi dia " ,

" Sudahlah Krys, hentikan semua ini! Aku salah menilai mu selama ini, aku kira kau yeoja baik.. Ternyata kau.. ah sudahlah " Luhan menarik Kyungsoo pergi dan meninggalkan Krystal.

Kai pun menghampiri Krystal, " Kai.. " kata Krystal.

" Jadi.. Karena kau Kyungsoo menghindariku?! " bentak Kai.

Krystal terkejut karena Kai mengetahuinya " A-apa maksudmu? " Krystal pura-pura tidak mengerti.

" Mengakulah Jung SooJung! " bentak Kai lagi.

" Eoh.. Memang aku yang menyuruhnya. Manager oppa mengatakan bahwa para fans menyalahkan mu karena Luhan oppa kecelakaan. Aku tidak mau kau disalahkan, makanya aku menyuruh yeoja pembawa sial itu untuk pergi dari kehidupan mu " jawab Krystal.

" Kau.. Kau benar-benar.. Aish! " Kai menahan amarahnya pada Krystal.

Kai hendak pergi meninggalkan Krystal, namun krystal menahannya. " Kau mau pergi menyusul Kyungsoo? Yak! Jongin aku tahu kau dan dia tidak benar-benar berpacaran. Kalian membohongi publik dengan mengatakan kalian berpacaran. Kalau kau masih ingin menyusulnya, aku akan memberitahukan ini pada paparazzi di luar sana! " ancam Krytsal.

" Bilang saja, aku tidak takut! " jawab Kai lalu melepaskan tangannya dan pergi meninggalkan Krytsal.

" Yak! Kai! Aish! ".

Akhirnya konser pun dimulai, member EXO menyuguhkan aksi-aksi yang memukau para fans. Kyungsoo akhirnya ikut menonton konser itu bersama Baekhyun. Mata Kyungsoo terus memandang Kai yang berada di atas panggung. Begitu pun dengan Kai yang melihat Kyungsoo di tengah-tengah penonton. Semangat Kai mulai naik kembali melihat orang yang dicintainya datang di hari pentingnya. Menjelang akhir konser, Kai ingin mengucapkan sesuatu pada fansnya.

" Annyeong yeorobun.. Kai imnida.. Malam ini, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu pada kalian.. " kata Kai, para member EXO berdiri di belakang Kai untuk memberi semangat.

" Kalian mungkin sudah tahu bahwa aku mempunyai yeoja chingu beberapa bulan yang lalu.. Hmm.. Dan aku telah membohongi kalian.. Waktu itu, aku hanya berpura-pura berpacaran dengannya.. " kata Kai lagi. Para fans terlihat terkejut mendengar pengakuan Kai.

" Aku benar-benar minta maaf karena membohongi kalian dan membuat kalian kecewa. Tapi.. malam hari ini.. Aku akan menyatakan perasaan ku yang sebenarnya kepada seorang yeoja " kata Kai disambut teriakan dari para fans.

" Yeoja itu berada di antara kalian.. Dulu aku memang berpura-pura berpacaran dengan dia, tapi sekarang aku ingin dia benar-benar menjadi yeoja ku.. " Kai turun dari panggung , para fans berteriak memanggil namanya. Kai mendekati Kyungsoo yang berada di tengah-tengah fans. Kyungsoo terlihat gugup karena semua fans melihat kepadanya. Kai meraih tangan Kyungsoo dan mengajaknya untuk ke atas panggung. Sampai di atas panggung, tiba-tiba mengalun lagu EXO My Answer. Semua member EXO bernyanyi sambil mengelilingi Kai dan Kyungsoo.

 _ **nan ganghaeboyeodo usgo isseodo honjail ttaega manha**_

 _ **neul geokjeonghana eopseo boyeodo hal mari manha**_

 _ **cheom bon sungan neomuna kkeullyeoseo igeosjeogeot jaeji moshago malhaesseo**_

 _ **The answer is you**_

 _ **My answer is you**_

 _ **nae modeungeol da boyeojwo bwasseo**_

 _ **You are my everything neomu hwaksinhaeseo**_

 _ **jom deo josimhalgeol nal deo akkilgeol nae mam dachiji anhge**_

 _ **sum meomchwobeoril geot gateun ireon gibun na cheoeumingeol**_

 _ **meorissogen ontong ne saenggakman neoui pyojeong useumsoriga deullyeo**_

 _ **The answer is you (That is you)**_

 _ **My answer is you (Only you)**_

 _ **nae modeungeol da boyeojwo bwasseo**_

 _ **You are my everything neomu hwaksinhaeseo**_

Ketika lagu selesai dinyanyikan para fans meneriakan nama Kai dan Kyungsoo sambil bertepuk tangan. Kai memegang tangan Kyungsoo dan berlutut di hadapan Kyungsoo.

" Would you be my girlfriend? " tanya Kai.

Wajah Kyungsoo memerah mendengar ucapan Kai, para member EXO menyuruh para fans untuk mendukungnya.

" TERIMA.. TERIMA.. " teriak semua member EXO dan para fans.

" Ne, oppa.. " jawab Kyungsoo akhirnya.

Kai terlihat bahagia dan memeluk Kyungsoo erat " Gomawo.. " kata Kai pelan.

Kyungsoo meneteskan air mata karena terharu, dia membalas pelukan Kai dengan erat juga. Luhan merasa berat hati melihat yeoja yang dicintainya memilih namja lain, namun dia berusaha ikhlas menerimanya. Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun dari kejauhan, lalu dia mengangkat tangannya dan membentuk hati " Saranghae.. " ucapnya pelan.

" Nado.. " ucap Baekhyun dari kejauhan.

Krystal yang melihat hal itu dengan menahan emosi langsung keluar dari gedung konser.

Kai memandang Kyungsoo dengan intens, perlahan wajah Kai mendekati wajah Kyungsoo dan..

CHU~.

Kyungsoo membelalakan matanya, tidak mengira Kai akan berbuat nekat menciumnya di depan para fans. Kai melepaskan ciumannya " Saranghae, my fans " ucap Kai.

" Nado, saranghae.. My bias.. " jawab Kyungsoo.

 **TBC or END? ?**

 _ **Hai readers~~ Ane kembali lagi, setelah nyelesaiin tugas yang bejibun dan event seabrek akhirnya ane bisa nerusin ni ep ep. Makasih ye yang udah setia nungguin ane,( ada gak sih**_? ). _ **Sekarang ane mau tanya ama kalian ini ep ep enaknya selesei sampe sini aja apa dilanjutin ama sekuel ye**_? _**Ane ngikut aja suara terbanyak.**_

 _ **Ah iya buat readers yang kemarin meet up ama ane makasih yeee,kalian pecah asli rame banget kalian, kkkkk~~. Yang mau kenal ato meet up bisa PM ane, kalo gak sibuk pasti kita bisa ketemu. ^^**_

 _ **Yang udah repiew makasih banget yee, map gak bisa nyebutin atu2. Tapi tetep dapet kecup basah dari ane :* :***_

 _ **Jangan lupa repiew ye, masak banyakan yang ngfav ma fol daripada yang repiew.. kemana noh yang lain!**_


End file.
